The Flower, The Wolf, and The Lamb
by LovelyDream306
Summary: They both gazed at one another, neither of them saying a word, her gaze piercing daggers into his soul until she was the first one to break the deafening silence. "To think that I would fall for someone like you," she began, voice sincere, "even when my heart belonged to another… I would still like to believe that it is you I'm destined to be with." (BakuRaka Royal AU) IzuOcha
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Okay so I originally wasn't going to publish this until my other stories had more chapters but I simply couldn't resist! Should I be posting another multi chapter fic? LOL no, I shouldn't be. But I am and here it is! This plot just wouldn't leave me alone so I finally gave into temptation and began to type. I would like to say that this will be another slow developing Bakuraka fic, though I'm not necessarily sure of what the plot for this type of universe should be yet. If anything I'll just go with the flow until something comes up lol.

This is rated M due to the mature content that this will contain.

[Edit: 11.6.18] I went back and fixed some grammar mistakes and spelling errors I missed the first time around. I also added like a sentence or two but it doesn't necessarily change the chapter in a drastic way so you guys don't have to re-read it unless you really want to. Oh yeah, and this story is now cross-posted in AO3! :D

* * *

 _Falling in love is not rational. It's madness. A beautiful, wonderful, moment of magnificent insanity. — Michael Faudet_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **The Roses and The Thorns**_

Ochako awoke alone in her chamber with the feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. Of course, she knew what today was. She was reminded every day for the past two years of what she is to do today. Of what she is to promise to a complete stranger. They have waited for her to become of age in order for this day to finally happen— she'd only been sixteen when they announced to her that she had been engaged— and every day, she would neglect her duties for the ceremony.

She would stand still as they poked and prodded her for the gown she is to wear. She wouldn't respond to the handmaidens as they gushed about her beauty and how lucky she is to be betrothed to a handsome prince. She wouldn't say a word. She would just stand there quietly, trying to drown out their words of meaningless comfort and encouragement.

"It won't be as bad as you think, princess." They would say, as they pluck her bare after she got out of her bath. "I'm sure he will make you happy, even if he is the heir of the rival kingdom."

She bites her tongue at those words. A prince who is to become king had asked her parents permission if she would wed him. Her parents have agreed without her consent— a fact she despises— but she had been told that the merging of these two houses would be a great thing. The merging of these kingdoms will benefit all. The unity of two rival countries is something both kingdoms should be proud of. But she doesn't believe them. How could she when they constantly remind her of all the horrendous things they've done? How do they expect her to be compliant when she'd never even _seen_ her betrothed? Not once had he presented himself to her… and not once had he asked to see her.

They dress her in a gown of silk, they adorn her in gems of sapphire and gold, they delicately braided her hair to keep it from hiding her features. They placed her tiara on her head, and it suddenly felt unbearably heavy. She stands tall before the full-length mirror, and she doesn't recognize the woman staring back at her. Instead, she sees a frightened little girl whose crown does not fit as it should.

"Ochako, may I have a word with you?"

She's startled by her mother's voice and the handmaidens stop tending to her in order to bow respectfully before excusing themselves. Ochako turns to meet her mother's loving gaze, and she grimaces as she reaches to caress her cheek. "I know you're not happy about this." She begins, voice low, almost as if she's afraid of being overheard by someone outside of this room, "None of us are. But please, at least try to smile."

Ochako's frown only deepens then, and she furrows her brows in aggravation. "If you're not happy about this then why make me go through with it?" She asks, trying to keep her voice low and calm. But in reality, She wanted to scream. She wanted to let them know exactly what she thought of this but yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She can't defy her parents.

"They came here and made a truce." Her mother explained, "Your father didn't bend the knee but they suggested that the merging of the two houses would be a great thing. You'll come to love him."

"I can't believe you!" Ochako shook her head furiously and backed away from her mother, ignoring her pained expression. "That's not what happened and you know it."

"Believe what you want but that is the truth. They didn't force him to agree with them… he had no other option."

"But why _me?"_ Ochako whined, "There are plenty of other women who would gladly want to marry the prince!"

"But none of them are the princess of this kingdom, Ochako."

She took in a sharp breath then, unable to think of anything to retaliate and instead she bites her tongue as a way prevent herself from saying anymore than she already has. Her mother exhales a tired breath before heading towards the door once more and Ochako heads for the opposite direction, towards her balcony, doing her best to ignore her mother's gaze on her back.

She looks out over her beloved kingdom that is covered in snow. The fact that there is no sun shining down over their land has Ochako wondering if the Gods above are also in mourning for this union and everything suddenly looks like it's out of reach. Everything is slipping through her fingers like sand and she can't get a grip anymore. It is then when she realizes that she never did have any control over her own self and that thought has her blood boiling in both frustration and anger. If only she had the option to choose who she truly wanted. If only she could choose the only man who has won her heart over...

She catches a glimpse of him from her balcony, her heart racing at the sight of the curly haired knight who was escorting the prince and his court into the castle.

He was her sun. Her earth. Her sky. So bright and so inviting. She had loved him; a secret no one knew except him.

He is her lamb. Her comfort. Her _savior._ She doesn't want to be torn away from him, but she didn't have a choice in this matter. _This is what's best for my kingdom._ She sighs, looking wistful and lost in thought. If only things have been different— if he wasn't a knight but someone who holds power to their name instead of a sword— she wonders if it would have been him who she would marry.

But no, she is to marry a wolf. A monster of a man whose gaze strikes fear into the very souls of those who stand before him. She is to marry a cruel man who kills those who dare to defy him. She is going to marry a dark man who doesn't know what compassion or love is. And she fears him. She is afraid of the prince whom she will marry and she turns back to her mother who was yet to leave her chamber, a look of utter betrayal flashing in her brown irises.

"Happy birthday, my sweet child." She says, her grip on the door handle tightening ever so slightly, the guilt evident in her tone but it doesn't make Ochako feel any better. Instead, it makes her feel worse. "And I hope that one day… you will come to forgive us for doing this to you."

And she left without saying another word, leaving Ochako with nothing but a hole in her heart and the deafening sound of silence to be her only company.

 _ **...**_

Izuku walked a couple of steps in front of the prince, his thoughts running wild as he tried to ignore the prince's intense glare on his back. The prince of the rival kingdom had come to finally marry the princess and he had been ordered to safely escort the prince and his court into the castle and towards their assigned chamber.

It was unsettling how quiet they were behind him. They wouldn't say a word but at times they would ask questions about the kingdom and how it must feel to serve a king who may or may not have bent the knee. They were mocking him, surely, but no one knows for sure what happened between the meeting of the two kings. The only thing he remembers was his heart shattering at the news that the princess had been engaged to Prince Katsuki and that was all he needed to hear. That was all he needed to know, and as a result, he had found himself trying to get closer to her before it was inevitably too late.

In his mind's eye, he would like to believe that he made significant progress with the princess. He would try to woo her with pretty words fit for a queen. He would make her swoon with his loving gaze and subtle touches. He would kiss her passionately for she is his flower; his rose that he had watched bloom and become this magnificent beautiful, strong woman who is now going to promise herself to another man who isn't him.

And he is to watch his rose be plucked from his garden, thorns and all, and be gifted to someone else who is an actual prince— someone who has power to his name. Someone… who could give her all the riches in the world.

He has met this prince before. Yes. His crimson gaze is all but forgettable, his demeanor frightening but admirable. He respects this prince who had asked to marry the love of his life but that is an unforgivable act. He could see his flower looking down upon them from her balcony, and for a moment, their eyes meet. From where he stands he could see her rose tinted cheeks, and he waves at her, earning the curious gaze of the ashen-blond prince beside him. "That is the woman you are to marry, Your Grace." He says, trying to not sound bitter or angry. "Lovely, isn't she?"

The unimpressed grunt that came from the prince has him frowning in agitation, but he could see the prince's gaze never leaving the princess's figure, almost as if he wanted to get a good look of his bride-to-be and something flickered in his brilliant reds, causing Izuku to force himself to look away before he did anything he would regret. It had looked like the prince was pleased with what he saw, and it would be a lie if he didn't say that he was envious of the man who was now beside him.

"So that's Princess Ochako?" One of the men behind him asked, causing Izuku to look back only to see the intimidating redhead gape at the princess, "She's much prettier than what I originally thought…"

"She's considered the jewel of Farel." Izuku explained, looking back at her then back again to the men behind him. "Being the only daughter of the king you must see why she's loved. We would all put our lives on the line if she were to ever be in danger."

"I see…" the redhead became pensive, "Prince Katsuki is also the only child so I understand your devotion to protecting the princess."

Izuku set his lips into a thin line then, and nodded stiffly before addressing the prince. "Shall we get moving? I'm certain your advisor is eager to speak with you… Your Grace."

Finally looking away, the prince looked like he was taken out of his thoughts. He nods without saying a word and Izuku saw that as a sign to continue escorting them through the snow covered yard and towards the main entrance of the castle.

Once inside, they were greeted by the servants and handmaidens who bowed deeply as they walked past them. The prince's court was in awe of the elaborate decoration. There were flowers—mainly brilliant red roses— in every corner. The furniture kept clean and crisp that they wondered if they ever sat on them. The gold embroidery on the pristine white walls put everything together and Deku couldn't help but swell with pride at how beautiful his home is.

He guides them through a maze of corridors, going up the flight of stairs that led them towards their temporary chambers until the ceremony tomorrow night. He had explained to them that the king and queen had offered to let each one of them stay in their own assigned room— they had looked pleased to know that they weren't all going to be cramped up into one and eventually, he was left alone with the prince.

"I hope you find your chamber to be exceptional." Izuku begins, hoping to get something out of him in order to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. "I would like to believe that it will suit your taste."

He glances at the prince from the corner of his eye and he frowns upon seeing him look completely impassive. It is clear to him that he is not easily impressed as the people who came with him, but still, it wouldn't hurt him to try and show a little bit of gratitude.

"Does she always look so sad?"

Izuku's head turned instantly, meeting the questioning gaze of the prince and he immediately regretted reacting to the question the way he did. _So he's been thinking about her the entire time…_ something swells within his chest and he forces himself to look away. "It's nothing to be concerned about." He reassures, clearing his throat, "I'm sure you already know the answer to your own question."

He didn't look satisfied with the answer. "What's your name."

Not a question but a demand. Izuku furrows his brows, "Midoriya, Your Grace, Izuku Midoriya."

"Are you in favor of this marriage?"

Here, Izuku's frown only deepened. _No._ He wanted to say but couldn't, or else his true feelings will show through and he will never be able to forgive himself if that were to ever happen. "It'll be a beautiful union." It sounds rehearsed, "You will make her happy." It didn't sound sincere.

Prince Katsuki didn't seem to notice and so he only nods, almost as if he wasn't sure of what else to say and they turn a corner, only to be greeted by two magnificent double doors. "This is your chamber. I shall leave you here." He opens the doors for the prince and he allows him to walk in before bowing only slightly, "We shall see you soon, Your Highness."

And he turns on his heel, not giving the prince nor the advisor, who had been waiting inside, the chance to say anything else to him. And the doors remain closed once again, almost as if they have never been touched in the first place.

* * *

"You are to be kind to her, your majesty. She has never seen you nor has she met you so her thoughts may be clouded with rumors she has heard of you."

Katsuki's gaze never left the frame of the petite woman he is to marry, she'd been completely oblivious of his eyes on her that he begins to wonder if she's doing it on purpose. Neither of them are happy about the upcoming ceremony, he could hear the royal staff whisper among themselves as they mention how their little princess weeps tears of sorrow for their inevitable union. "She's already seen me, Eiji." He says with indifference, "And in all honesty I could care less of what she thinks I do."

"She is becoming your bride. You can't be saying such things." The older advisor tried, his tone begging him to understand, "Your parents will arrive tomorrow for the ceremony so I advise you to try and be civil with the people here. You don't want to disappoint them."

"No." He mused, "I wouldn't want to do that, now, would I?"

"Your sarcasm is appalling." Eiji scolded, shaking his head as Katsuki continued to look out the window.

"This _shit_ is appalling." He scoffed, crossing his arms as he finally looked away from his princess. "To think they chose _her_ honestly makes me sick."

Eiji set his lips into a thin line, clearly upset with the way he's handling this situation and he releases and exasperated sigh, making his way to stand by the window to see the princess strolling through the garden with the curly haired knight as her company. "You don't find her pleasing to look at, Your Grace? Or are you saying that you actually prefer the women from those brothels?"

Katsuki's scowl deepened at the question, "The people from this realm are lower than dirt. You know that. She's not an exception."

"But not anymore." Eiji countered, "She's just as human as you are. She holds as much power as you do in the palm of her hand. One day she will be your queen as you will be her king."

"The fact that you're defending this is disgusting."

"The _fact_ that you're so against something that could be absolutely beautiful is honestly baffling. Get to know her a little bit. You'll see that she's human too."

Katsuki clenched his jaw then, and he narrowed his eyes at the old man, unsure of his sudden change of attitude when just last week he too was against personally coming here to have the ceremony.

"Today's her birthday, you know?" Eiji continued, looking back at Katsuki with a mischievous gleam in his eye, almost as if he knows something and is eager to share his knowledge.

"And what of it?"

"It is said that the knights lay a red rose at the Red Lake where she had supposedly been born in. They do it every year." Here, Eiji began to slowly

pace around the chamber, "But never have they actually given her the passionate flower."

Katsuki would have laughed then if he wasn't so annoyed at what his advisor was implying him to do. To think that he would lower himself to follow the pesky tradition just so that he could woo the girl… it was a degrading thought to say the least. "Are you saying I should take part in this _tradition?"_ He asked with an eyebrow raised, catching his advisor's wry smile, "Just so that I could seduce the girl I'm forced to marry?"

"Not seduce but make her fall in love. I hear she's afraid of you."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "I wasn't aware you favored these people."

"They're great conversationalists." He shrugged, "Everything here is rather interesting, don't you think? Especially the princess."

Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose then, suddenly feeling a migraine pulsate at his temples. "If you're so interested in her, why don't _you_ marry her? Since I've arrived she's all you've been talking about."

"Trust me your highness, if I were younger I wouldn't mind taking her away from you." The older man says with another shrug, stopping a shy away from the pitcher that is filled with water, "But then again, they do say forbidden fruit is always enticing."

"You're fucking repulsive." Katsuki sneered, having the sudden need to have some actual wine in order to drown out Eiji's boisterous laughter, and also to block out the unfavorable image that has appeared in his mind. To hear him say such things has him almost feeling sick.

"Wouldn't you agree, Prince Katsuki?" Eiji said after his laughing fit, still grinning madly.

Katsuki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his jaw clenched in irritation, "Agree with _what_?"

"Eat the fruit and you can have the desires of your heart." Here, he tilted his head slightly towards the princess' direction, influencing Katsuki to look at her once more. "What I said earlier was a joke Your Highness, I would never take something away from you. But there's no denying it now… I'm sure you realized it yourself when that knight was escorting you."

Katsuki was watching her closely now, noticing the prominent tint of her cheeks as she spoke to that Midoriya knight and it was hard to miss what his advisor was saying. She looks completely taken by him. Her eyes dazed. Her expression solemn— sad even— much like the one he saw on her when he first arrived. He looks back at Eiji whose features have darkened.

"You see, my prince, she is your forbidden fruit. The woman who is said to make flowers bloom with the sound of her laughter will never belong to you. This marriage that your parents, hell, even I pushed you into, will surely be doomed to fail."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story (or any of my other stories for that matter) but life sort of got in the way and I simply didn't have enough time to work on this as much as I would like. Autumn Leaves and Angels are currently being worked on and I hope I could post new chapters for those two fairly soon. But to touch on certain subjects, I'm aware that the characters may appear to be ooc at first but I promise that as the story line progresses their actual character traits will come through if that makes any sense lol._

 _I have many plans for this story and I hope you enjoy reading this new installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hopeless Dream**_

Ochako hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath. She watches on as the knights each place a delicate red rose into the lake. She smiles prettily and makes sure to give them her gratitude. She glances at the prince who is on the other side and she sees that he too holds the flower in his hand… but his is different. His has thorns while the others do not. It is obvious to her that it was his intention to have his look significantly different from the rest and she grimaces at the thought. He shouldn't be holding the flower in the first place…

She quickly looks at Izuku and sees that his expression is grim as he refuses to meet her eyes. They all know that she's getting married tomorrow— a marriage no one asked for— and she begins to wonder if he feels as though he has no right to look at her anymore… she wonders, and she hates to admit it, if he feels as though he has no right to love her anymore.

She looks back at the prince as he holds the last rose, her brows creasing in confusion as he begins to approach the lake with the dreadful flower still in his hand. She could see him hesitate for a minute, his hand hovering above the water as he turns to look at her with a look that could only be described as hatred— a look no one seemed to notice— and she swallows thickly as he finally placed it in the water.

"Prince Katsuki has taken part in this sacred ceremony!" One of the advisors announces, prompting everyone to kneel around them, "Tomorrow, he shall wed Princess Ochako as she is now of age! This union will be talked about for generations to come!"

A firm hand on her shoulder causes her to flinch, and she slowly turns to meet her father's soft gaze. She forces herself to smile at him and she's certain he caught onto her reluctance because of the way his eyes flicked to the prince. "Go to him, Ochako." He says softly, giving her a gentle push, "Don't let your prince stand alone."

Prince Katsuki is looking at her expectantly and Ochako could only nod stiffly, her movements are rigid and she dares to glance at Izuku through the corner of her eye as she walked past him. Katsuki is holding out his hand as she gets nearer and she instinctively put hers in his, a sudden heat in the palm of her hand despite how cold and calloused his hand was. He brings the back of her hand to his lips and her breath hitches if only for a moment. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my _princess_." He says, his tone anything but sincere and maybe with a hint of sarcasm. She wasn't sure. All she knows is that he was _trained_ to sound so chivalrous towards her, she could see it in his eyes that more or less reminds her of blood.

"My prince." She says, making sure her voice dripped with undeniable sweetness despite the trembling of her hands, "I do pray we live a long and happy life together. It will be a shame to let our people down."

He was still holding her hand, and something flashed in his eyes almost as if he was reminded of his role in this god forsaken marriage. She could see that he too isn't happy about it. Wasn't he the one who asked her parents for her hand? Shouldn't he be rejoicing that he finally got what he wanted? The burning sensations suddenly became unbearable but they were yet to let go of one another.

The applause and cheers that erupted from the crowd is what prompts them to let each other go. She had forgotten that they were there and she hates to admit how empty her hand suddenly felt without the prince's hand in her own. She looks at him and she lets her eyes linger on him, then, she looks away, only to meet Izuku's forest greens among the crowd looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her heart sinks.

"I'm sorry but I must go." She tells her father who was now standing beside her, ignoring her mother's questioning gaze as she rushed past them. She knows that they're looking at her, she could feel their gazes on her back and she could also feel her cheeks flush and her eyes begin to burn as she refuses to look back.

She doesn't know what came over her… and she's certain Izuku saw _something_ , she doesn't know what, but the way he looked at her had a sudden wave of guilt wash over her and she can't bear the thought of him hating her. She doesn't want him to hate her…

She lets a tear fall. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

Katsuki is washing his hands. He's washing his hands in scalding hot water in an attempt to cancel out the burning sensation that isn't leaving him alone ever since he _touched_ the princess.

He's washing his hands in an attempt to erase the imprint she left on him and he _knows_ she felt it too. The moment their hands connected there was a spark and the longer they stayed connected the more it seemed to _burn._ He feels disgusted by the contact. He hated every minute of it.

He hates how she looked at him. He hates how small she looked beside him. Shouldn't his wife stand as tall as him? Didn't they tell him that he was lucky enough to be betrothed to a strong elegant woman? From what he saw, she was anything but. She looked clumsy, she looked _afraid_ and he would assume that she would at least know how to hide her true feelings through her expressions but her expressions on her face were what gave her away.

 _Damn woman_. He curses under his breath and he clenches his jaw as he looks at himself in the mirror. To think that his parents thought this was the best option… he despises the fact that the girl is in the same exact situation as himself. They both had no say in this. He's certain she's realized it herself because of the way she looked at him in the end… her gaze that's too innocent for his taste... he wonders if the princess has ever seen a drop of blood.

The knock on the door takes him out of his thoughts and he curses under his breath as he goes to open it. His scowl only deepens at the sight of his personal guard frowning back at him, almost as if he were disappointed in him. "What do you want, Eijiro?" He hisses and he moves aside to let the red head come in.

"You shouldn't have let her leave, Katsuki." He scolds, "It was obvious she ran away from you. People are talking."

"Like I give a shit about what the people are saying. She left before I realized she was gone."

Eijiro set his lips into a thin line and glanced at his hands, noticing how red and raw they were, and Katsuki could hardly bring himself to hide them from his scrutinizing gaze. "You are really against this, aren't you?" He asks, furrowing his brows in what appears to be worry.

An unintentional scoff left his lips, "I blame my parents for not having another child. Then I wouldn't be the one forced to marry a woman from a kingdom we despise."

"You know that this union, _your_ union, is essential for the protection of the crown. Princess Ochako has a target on her back and if she doesn't marry soon she may as well lose her crown and this kingdom."

"But this kingdom has _nothing_ to do with us!" He tried again, almost as if he were trying to convince Eijiro that this marriage is nothing but a waste of time— which it is. Nothing good will come out of this… he's almost certain. "It's not our problem if they want the princess dead."

A tired sigh left the redhead's lips, "You are to promise her your protection." He spoke firmly, with a hint of irritation in his voice that Katsuki caught in an instant, "You can't fight this, Katsuki, no matter how hard you try." And he exited the room, not bothering to spare the prince another glance.

* * *

She made sure to specify that she had wanted to meet him at midnight; when the stars are out and the moon is their only witness. She had ordered her personal handmaiden to deliver the note without being noticed, and it's been hours since then.

She had written to him that she will be waiting for him in the basement— the place where they first met when they were children… the place where they had multiple secret meetings away from the scrutinizing gaze from the people around the castle. No one had ever caught wind of their romance. Only a select few would know the reason behind their longing gazes and subtle touches. But tonight she's desperate. She _needs_ to see him for she fears that this may be the last time she would ever lay her eyes on him.

The knock on the door has her heart racing at a rate she didn't know was possible and she eagerly watches on as the door begins to slowly open. Izuku comes in and stands a few feet away from her, he's out of breath and it makes her wonder if he ran on his way here. "I tried to come as soon as I got your letter Princess Ochako." He breathes, "Is something wrong? What's so urgent?"

Ochako closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around his middle, catching him by surprise. "I wanted to see you." She says against his tunic, "I really wanted to see you."

He gently pries off her arms and cups her head in his hands, "I'm here." He reassures, looking into her eyes and she could see the conflict in them. He isn't sure if he should be holding her.

She exhales a shaky breath, "I'm getting married tomorrow…" She says as if they both weren't already painfully aware. His jaw clenched at her words and she could tell that he was forcing himself to stay put. "But I won't love him. I possibly can't… not when I have _you."_

He holds her at arms length, his expression is grim and a part of him looks angry as she continues to hold his gaze with slightly parted lips. "This is for your kingdom, Ochako, you can't defy the crown."

"If only things were different…" she sighs, once again closing the distance, "If only I wasn't the next in line to be queen… if only I was-"

"If only you were what?" He asked, lowering his head to the point where she could feel his breath on her lips. "Are you saying you'd rather be a mere peasant? Maybe a lady in the court, perhaps? So that I could have the opportunity to court you?" He places a hand on her cheek, "That's an impossible dream."

"An impossible dream it may be but I can still dream, Deku." She retorts, catching his surprised expression at the nickname he hadn't heard since he was a child. The name that holds so many fond memories feels foreign on her tongue, but despite that fact, he was the first to lean in and catch her lips in his own.

She kisses him back with just as much eagerness if not more, almost as if he was her air that she so desperately needed. His hands roam her body and she shivers at the contact. Skin against skin. If people from the castle were to know what they're doing— that she willingly gave herself to another man who isn't her betrothed— she knows they wouldn't _allow_ her to marry since she is no longer pure. She knows about all of the terrible things that would happen if this act were to come into the surface and her pride as the future queen is loudly telling her to stop this madness but she could hardly bring herself to do so. They have gone too far and she gasps into his mouth as he holds her close.

She shivers at the exposure of her skin and she relishes the warmth of his hands. A part of her would like to believe their last kiss was supposed to be quick and chaste, but after the first touch of his lips something welled in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers pull him closer, digging her nails into his back. He holds her tightly, almost as if he were trying to meld themselves together to become one heart and one soul. She knotted her fingers in his hair and bit down on his bottom lip, making him groan. He parted his lips, and she only seemed to have deepened their kiss. There was nothing sweet or gentle about their last kiss; it was filled with sorrow and desperation, of the bitter knowledge that they could have been something perfect, but it just wasn't meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It's midnight and I thought it was time to finally update this story! I am entirely grateful for the supportive reviews that I have been receiving recently. You're all so amazing and I really hope I didn't disappoint with this installment._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Life's Lover, Death's Bride**_

Izuku woke up cold and alone, his eyes absently looking at where Ochako had once laid beside him. It's unfair, he thinks, how a moment so beautiful had to abruptly end without giving either of them the luxury to truly bask in the warmth of each other's company. An aggravated scoff escaped him and he runs a hand through his hair as he made the motion of getting his clothes from the stone floor, the weight of his heart making his movements look sluggish.

This was something that never should have happened. A sudden wave of guilt washes over him as he realizes that what they have done was nothing but a mistake and he never should have _touched_ her. He never should have met her in the first place but as soon as he saw her he simply couldn't help himself. She had given herself to him so willingly… so passionately and he greedily took her without a second thought. At least he now has the comfort of knowing that he was the first man to ever touch her. No one will ever compare to what he made her feel. No one could ever understand how much they mean to each other.

He loves her. And that is something he will never deny. He just wished she understood before it is inevitably too late...

The air is cold against his face as he steps outside, the snow crunching beneath his feet is the only sound heard in the strange quietness of the castle despite being the day of the wedding. It makes him wonder if other people are also against this _glorious_ union but that in itself does little to comfort him.

"Stop looking so grim, Midoriya." Tenya scolds, approaching him with a seriousness that makes Izuku feel almost afraid of what he might say. He is one of the few who knows about his romance with the princess, after all.

He exhaled a heavy sigh, looking at the ground then up again to meet the gaze of his long time friend. "Today isn't necessarily a day I would be happy about, Iida." He says, walking past him, "And you know exactly why. Not after what happened last night."

"But isn't that what you wanted?" said Tenya, voice stern almost as if he doesn't approve of what had transpired hours ago. The frames of his glasses are glaring at him and Izuku could only frown at the question. "You're the first one who got to see her in such a delicate state. You must be proud of yourself for going to such lengths despite knowing the consequences."

"But that's the problem. I won't be the last." He bit his tongue, stopping himself before he said anything else he would regret. Just the thought of another man near Ochako has his blood boiling, and it's troublesome how there is _nothing_ he could do about it. It is inevitable that they will soon ask her to give prince Katsuki an heir... but he won't know about it because he won't be there. He will no longer be able to look into the golden brown of her eyes that brought him comfort when his days seemed endless and dark nor will he be able to hold her hands that have healed him when he was injured in battle. He will no longer be able to see her and that infuriates him. He curses under his breath.

"Royal guardsmen are meant to protect the crown," Tenya continued, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from going any further, "but you were assigned to protect _her._ I could understand how you could have fallen in love... it was bound to happen."

"You speak as if i had no control in what was going on between us." Izuku sneered, shrugging off Tenya's hand. It was beginning to feel like dead weight. "It's forbidden to have relations with someone from the royal family. It stains the royal bloodline. You will never understand how hard I tried to resist her because I _knew_ that if I just so happened to think of her any different— if I saw her as something more than an object I'm supposed to protect— there will be dire consequences and I couldn't bear causing her any pain."

"So you slept with her instead… tainting her in the worst possible way..." By now Tenya had become pensive, his expression then changing into one of sympathy and Izuku couldn't help but look away. He doesn't need anyone's pity. "This was a mistake neither of you refused to avoid. To say that you didn't want to cause her pain is a lie and you know it. You purposefully wanted to leave your mark on the princess and you succeeded so now you wallow in your own self pity because you're aware that your own selfish desires corrupted her."

Izuku stayed silent, having not the energy to argue with him and so he held his tongue. If only he knew that it was Ochako who looked for him and not the other way around. If only he knew that it was the princess that greedily took him as well. They both caused this confusion. They are both responsible for these unspeakable acts. A mistake it have been but I just felt so _right._ "In time you will know the truth, Iida. Right now… I'm not sure if I should tell you anymore than I already have. I don't know if I could trust you."

"But you can. I'm your friend, Midoriya."

"Then why are you Interrogating me?"

"I'm only looking out for you."

He straightens his back then, finding it hard to believe, and begins to walk again. Aimlessly. And Tenya followed knowing that wherever the hell he was going wasn't going to be the best option. He can't be seen wearing clothing from the day before. It'll make people wonder why Farel's top knight was still in them and it will be troublesome if they begin to suspect anything. He will consider themselves lucky if the streets are barren of locals. "I hope you pray the prince doesn't find out."

Izuku tensed at the warning, the thought never crossing his mind. "He won't know. He absolutely cannot know because if he knew… he would kill her without hesitation."

Tenya raised his eyebrows, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I met him once… two years ago." Izuku thinks back to the time he first met prince Katsuki. Ochako's parents have asked him to join them on this trip to the kingdom of Attolia, telling him it was important for him to go with them. It was also the time when he first heard about the engagement. Behind the closed doors Ochako's fate was sealed and so was the prince's who had just entered the castle blood stained and with a blade in his hand. Katsuki was eighteen at the time, having returned from what he assumed was a hunting trip. He had looked disoriented and angry then. He didn't look satisfied with what he had done and it would be a lie of Izuku didn't admit that it worried him. "He won't hesitate to eliminate someone. Especially if they do him wrong."

"It could be different then..."

"It won't be any different. He would see it as humiliation. There's no doubt he would come for me as well if he were to ever find out."

Tenya set his lips into a thin line, "Are you afraid of him?"

"No. I'm not." There was a long pause, Tenya now walking beside him instead of behind as they pass through a gate that lets them reach the villages on the outskirts of the castle. "I was going to ask her to run away with me." He says, suddenly, breathlessly, noticing how Tenya abruptly stopped. By now they have reached Izuku's home, located beyond the castle walls, away from the ceremony and Tenya could hardly remember how they got here. "I was going to ask her to marry me instead… but then I saw them together… and I didn't say anything."

"Then let me ask you this…" Tenya took in a deep breath, "What are you going to do now? Would you dare steal the princess?"

 _Stealing the princess isn't going to help this situation._ He thought bitterly, shaking his head as a response. "Nothing." There was a sudden emptiness in his heart, a numbness he didn't know was there until he reached for the door of his home— a pain he wasn't aware of until he opened it. "There's nothing else I _can_ do. This marriage was bound to happen… and I have no right to love her anymore."

* * *

Ochako stares blankly at the mirror, her eyes roam the figure of her own body hoping— no, praying that no one noticed anything different. She doesn't want anyone to see the imprint of Izuku's hands or the imprint of his lips. The flush on her cheeks is evident and she wonders if they'll confuse the color for nerves. " _The blushing bride."_ They'll say, and she'll just smile and agree with them despite knowing the truth behind the color. A part of her fears that a certain few will figure out exactly what went on and she is prepared for the consequences if it ever comes to light.

It's a frightening thought, really, knowing that she could be stripped from her title and be viewed as undesirable since she is no longer pure but what she fears most is the danger Izuku will surely be in. A man with no title only that of a mere guard has nothing to return to. His home is nothing but a small shack and his mother is gravely ill… he'll go through so much grief and she would be unable to live with herself knowing that she's the one who caused it.

The knock on her door is what startled her out of her troublesome thoughts, and she shakes her head in an attempt to clear her mind before allowing the handmaidens to enter. They smile at her, looking at her with admiration and she can't help but notice the gown in their hands. White and gold. Her heart beats wildly against her chest as they motion her to approach them.

"You must be filled with nerves, your grace." One of the handmaidens mentions, helping her into the gown that makes Ochako wonder if she should be allowed to wear such a beautiful dress for such a dreadful day. She always did imagine that her wedding day would be… different. Not once did she ever think her parents would betray her like this. "I'm sure you'll be happy once you get to know him."

An unintentional scoff escaped her at those words, somehow finding the thought to be completely insane and she refuses to believe that she will truly be happy with a forced marriage. "Do you truly mean that?" She asks, brows furrowed as she eyed the petite woman with wary eyes, "Or are you saying that 'cause you too have your doubts?"

"You needn't get angry, princess. Of course we have our doubts but that doesn't mean that we don't mean what we say." Another handmaiden says, she was an elderly woman, and she was someone Ochako hadn't seen before. "We wish you nothing but happiness. One day you will be queen after all."

Ah, there's that word again. _Queen_. What a terrible word. Ochako grimaces as they tighten the laces of the gown, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Then, they move onto her hair, putting it in an elegant updo all the while donning her with the best jewelry there is on her head, ears and neck. She has got to look her best for her wedding day. She has to show the guests that she is of royalty.

"You look absolutely divine, Ochako." Her mother gushes. She didn't hear her come in, having been too engulfed in her own thoughts to notice that the door had opened. No one bothered to announce that her mother entered the room. "You remind me so much of myself when I married your father."

From the mirror, Ochako could see that her mother was already dressed for the occasion, wearing a gown that was a deep forest green, her jewels glistened with the sunlight bleeding through the windows and her crown was delicately placed upon her head, taunting her. "How so?"

The queen gestured the handmaidens to leave them alone and mentioned that she will prepare Ochako from here, they bowed in respect and whispered among themselves as the door closed behind them. "I was a sight to behold walking down the aisle." She says, smiling softly, "Your father was speechless when he saw me and I'm certain you will have the same effect on Katsuki."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, mother." Ochako huffed, standing up to face her completely, "You married father for love and I'm marrying for an alliance— to make him king. Please don't say you feel nostalgic when these are completely different situations."

"There's more to this than just politics, Ochako."

"Then what is it?" Ochako argued, "He personally asked you for my hand in marriage and I seriously doubt it was because he genuinely wants to marry me. Haven't you seen the way he looks at me?! He _loathes_ having to marry someone from a rival country."

"Arranged marriages are unpredictable and most definitely uncalled for." Her mother tried, placing her hands on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze, "This is no different than mine and your father's wedding. The kingdom always comes first despite what others say. In a way, I had an arranged marriage too."

"But it wasn't. Father chose you despite your status. Why can't _I_ do that?"

"That may be true but I grew up with your father and he was marrying to become king. Kings choose their brides and no one dared to defy him." She eyed her quizzically then, and Ochako tensed realizing that she had said too much. "Is there someone else you wished to marry? Is that why you're so against this one?"

A sudden heat reached her cheeks at the assumption, and she tried her best to hide the color that is surely there. "N-No! It's nothing like that." She says, shaking her head furiously. The image of green curls and green eyes flashed through her mind then… his smile that reminds her of spring. She placed her hand over her heart, and she suddenly felt like crying. Why couldn't she have the same luck her mother had? Why couldn't she have the bliss to marry the man she truly loves? "But if I did would I have been allowed to choose who I wanted to marry?"

Her mother shakes her head, eyes filled with a sadness that Ochako can't explain. "Queens don't have that kind of luxury."

"You once promised me that I could."

"Then I failed you as a mother."

"I don't want to get married." The words were sudden and her mother had looked taken aback by them. Her lips were set into a thin line as she looked down at her with an unreadable expression and Ochako balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. "I refuse!"

"Ochako, please." There was a pleading tone this time, having a sense of urgency to them. By now Ochako is certain they're late for the ceremony, having lost track of time with their conversation that only managed to make her feel worse instead of better.

She swallowed thickly, biting on her bottom lip as she struggled to find the words to make her parents reconsider. Her words were stuck in her throat, the lump unbearable. "Mother, I cannot-"

Her mother had given her a look then, stopping her from saying any more. As always, she can't decipher what she's trying to tell her. She wants her to tell her exactly what she's thinking… to explain to her why. Her eyes glazed over, looking into her own, a silent plea with maybe a hint of fear in them. She wasn't sure. But her voice trembled as she spoke. "You will." She says, leaving no room to object, "For the sake of this kingdom… the crown. _For your own safety._ You will. _Don't deny him."_

* * *

 _What the fuck is taking so long?_ Katsuki could feel himself getting impatient. The silent murmurs of the guests has his head pulsating and he could feel an agitating headache forming at his temples. He turns to look at Eijiro who only shrugged back as a response. He grit his teeth and he tried his best to keep his composure, refusing to believe that he had been stood up on _his_ wedding day when he didn't want it in the first place.

It didn't help that the nobles were all leering at him. It's evident they don't approve but this was an occasion no one would dare miss. The delay gives him the chance to critically assess every noble in the room, watching as their faces twist into one of envy as it dawns on them that they no longer have the chance to be next in line to be king. His eyes then land on a head of red and white hair—the only person he truly gives a rat's ass about that is attending, having had approached him countless times in order to persuade him to be an ally to Attolia and _only_ Attolia. The fucker had always been neutral, but everyone knows that he favored Farel and that had always bothered him. Having that half-and-half bastard from Kernow here truly is a sight to behold. But now, he supposed, he didn't have to choose a side. He's now an ally to both nations and that's the only positive thing resulting from the marriage. It's one less thing he has to worry about.

The sound of the doors opening is what made his head snap towards them, his eyes landing on his bride as she walked down the stairs and down the aisle. If he didn't know any better, he would have compared her to an angel descending from the heavens above, dressed in a gown of white lace that left everything about her figure to nothing but the imagination. He looks at his parents as they nod in approval and he restrains himself from scowling. This was all for show.

The tint of her cheeks didn't escape him as she approached him, something about her scent was off as she finally stood beside him. It nauseated him… having her so close. He signs the paper that seals the marriage— merging the two kingdoms— and she does the same, never saying a word. A contract that could never be broken.

"You may now kiss the bride."

There's hesitation in the way she's looking at him, her rigid movements and her reluctance to correspond with the command. He sees then the truth behind the color of her cheeks— she had recently been with someone else and for some reason that infuriates him. That's why her scent is nothing like the first time he officially met her. She had become a woman the night before and he knows exactly with who— the only person who isn't in the room. And he catches her lips in his own for the kiss that is meant to mean nothing.

" _Until death do we part."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The kiss was nothing but a peck on the lips. It was nothing meaningful, it was firm, tight-lipped, void of any feeling– forced. An empty promise to love each other in sickness and in health. " _Until death do we part."_ She's eyeing him carefully since this is the second time she's physically seen the man who shall soon become king since they are now married.

For so long Ochako had heard rumors of how the prince looked. The brilliant red of his eyes, his strong features, how _intimidating_ his aura truly is. But now that she's truly seen him, she wonders if there's so much more to him than what meets the eye and she takes into consideration the conversation she had with her mother moments before the ceremony. _Don't deny him._ She lets out a shuddering breath, the thought terrifying her.

He's looking at her with clear disinterest. His brows are furrowed and he looks almost angry. It's been clear from the start that this isn't what he desired. He never wished to marry her despite what everyone had told her. It was all a lie. A lie she didn't quite understand and as they placed the crimson seeds into the palm of each of their hands, she could see a hint of hesitation as he brought one up to his lips. But she took hers willingly, the crimson seed that seemed to resemble blood— the color of his eyes.

It was bittersweet. The color staining her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **And So It Is**_

It's been nearly two days since she left the comfort of her home.

The moon was full tonight, illuminating the otherwise dark roads that made Ochako sometimes wonder if the coachman knew where he was going, the paleness of the light falling upon her hands that were clenched shut in anticipation, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

It's much warmer here in Attolia than in Farel, she notices. Once passing the border, the snow she's so familiar with was nowhere to be seen and all that was beyond her were lush green forests and a simple road that lead to her new home. The festivities of her marriage are now nothing but a distant memory— mostly blurred due to the fact that she purposefully got drunk off wine in order to forget that it ever happened. The resolve she had when she took the seven seeds had diminished the moment she stepped into the Great Hall and all she wanted to do was forget (if only for a moment) that she was an heiress to the throne.

Though, much to her dismay, it didn't work. The entire night she sat beside her new husband unable to ignore her title, and was painfully aware of everyone's scrutinizing gazes they wished them good fortune even if none of them were sincere with their words. It had hurt her to see that even her own people are doubtful when they once encouraged her to have an open mind about her abrupt union. _They_ were the ones who rejoiced when the merging of the two kingdoms was announced.

 _False enthusiasm_ , she realized, as the night ended and the only people left were the drunken nobles who had lost the ability to walk. Hearing their drunken slurs as they mentioned something about being cursed and doomed. " _A marriage that will bring nothing but ruin to Farel."_ They would say, Katsuki looking anything but bothered by the declaration while she herself was struggling to find the words to ask what they meant. It didn't make any sense and that had frightened her.

It was even more strange when her parents said nothing about it, and thinking about it now, she vaguely remembers a worried expression etched on their faces as the guards rushed in to take the drunk men away. It was a look they shared with the Bakugos and she had no time to ask questions. It was a question that's been tearing away at her mind ever since she stepped into the carriage that same night.

So now Ochako finds herself in a carriage with a guard, neither of them saying a word the entire voyage. It had bothered her how she wasn't given the chance to say farewell to her loved ones. The Attolian guards had insisted that she'd hurry on and she had little to no room to protest nor the energy to fight against their hold. It was a long night, to say the least, and it would be a lie if she didn't admit that she was anxious to see the castle and everyone who resides in the _oh so beloved_ land of Attolia.

She suddenly wonders if they will accept her with open arms.

There's no doubt in her mind that there is still some bad blood between the two nations. Nearly a lifetime of constant wars and bloodshed could be all but forgotten and the thought alone leaves a bad taste in her mouth. What if the people hold her responsible? And who is she to deny anything they accuse her of? She is, after all, the princess of Farel. She won't blame them if they find her to be responsible for everything that happened in previous generations.

In the distance Ochako could now see the castle coming into view, and she forced herself to stop with her thoughts, finding it best to dwell on them later— perhaps when she's settled in her new home. It is important for her to take everything in, after all. She will soon walk these streets as if they were her own and she would like to not get lost while doing so.

"You seem rather dazed, princess… is everything okay?"

She turns to meet the curious gaze of the blond knight that had been assigned to watch over her, and she wonders if he'd been watching her the entire time. The black stripe on his hair didn't go unnoticed. "It's a lot to take in…" She says honestly, catching on to his knowing smile, "...it's beautiful… to say the least."

"Are you surprised?"

She blinked at him, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips at the question. "That it's nearly a two day trip?"

"One would expect us to be farther, wouldn't they? Foreigners are always surprised when they figure out Attolia isn't that far from Farel. It's like they expect us to be on a different continent." He chuckled then, light-heartedly, and he gave her a sidelong look, "The name's Denki Kaminari, by the way, it's a pleasure to finally have a conversation with you, your grace."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're awfully quiet." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "That charm I've heard so much about is nowhere to be seen."

Ochako pursed her lips at his words, finding them hard to believe. "So you've heard about me?"

"A fair amount, though, you're nothing like what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" She didn't know if she wanted him to answer. The idea that he may have heard unpleasant things about her has her mouth run dry and she could see him struggle to find the correct words to say. He avoided looking at her.

"It doesn't matter." He brushed it off quickly, without giving her the satisfaction of knowing and that, for some reason, bothered her.

"Answer me." She pressed, causing him to look back at her owlishly, and it was then when the look in his eye went dark, almost as if he was telling her that he was done with the topic— to drop it.

"You're one of us now." He says, voice thick, "Whatever misconceptions I've had of you are insignificant. One day, you will become our queen, and that is enough."

"Are those so called misconceptions the reason why Katsuki isn't in this carriage at this very moment?" She could feel her throat strain as his name left her lips, and she tried her best to keep her sudden discomfort from showing even if it was suddenly hard to speak. "Is he avoiding me?"

Denki let out a tired breath. "The only person who knows what the prince is thinking is none other than Kirishima. I have no idea why he refused to ride with you but don't take it to heart… he'll come around."

 _But what if he doesn't?_ She bites the inside of her cheek, hating the thought of having to rule a kingdom with someone she simply cannot get along with. To live a life where they are only seen together in public… to be romantic (even if she can't stand the thought of him touching her) only to give the people the benefit of the doubt… it's an idea she simply can't stand. She won't tolerate living a life filled with lies even if her unity was the start of it all.

There would be no truths between them… as hard as it is to admit.

"We've arrived, your grace." Denki was the first to step out of the carriage after it had stopped, offering her his hand so that it would be easier to step out, and she hesitantly took it, her hands shaking. "I suggest you take it all in at your own pace. I wouldn't want you to be overwhelmed."

She could see his chest swell with pride, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Katsuki step out of his own carriage with the red-haired knight by his side. And for the first time, it had looked like he was at peace… they all looked like they belonged and her heart suddenly felt heavy. Her eyes clenched shut. _I don't belong here._

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Denki's voice caused her eyes to open and she looked at him, then at the castle.

At first glance, she hardly thought anything about it. But once she looked at it carefully, she could hardly grasp the size of the castle. She was utterly speechless at how _beautiful_ it was. She was a fool to think anything less, the entire thing appeared to be made out of marble and some type of black stone that she had never before seen. It seemed _secure,_ she would even dare say _safe._ The guards waiting at the entrance were a clear sign that no outsiders were allowed to go in.

"You've been awake for a day straight. Don't think I haven't noticed, princess Ochako." Denki says, his eyes studying her, and she could see that the voyage had drained him as well.

"I could say the same to you, ser." She offered him a tired smile in which he sheepishly scratched the back of his head in response.

"It's my duty to watch over the castle so I'm used to it, your hi-"

"Ochako." She cut him off quickly, catching him by surprise.

His eyes slightly widened. "I don't think-"

"Call me Ochako..." She says once more. To be in a foreign place that she is yet to call her home makes her feel unworthy to hold her title, and she could see the conflict in him as he considers it. "...just… Ochako."

He gave her a curt nod, walking ahead of her, "It's time to rest, _Ochako_." And he doesn't question her anymore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They slept in separate rooms. Which came to a shock, really, since Ochako had the idea that they were going to be in the same room... sharing the same bed… having his cruel hands on her. She's always been told how during the first night of a marriage it is custom for a man and a woman to have relations for the first time. It signifies their union as one…

She supposed that rule doesn't apply here (to consummate their marriage) since she is no longer home, away from what she once knew. _Until death do we part._ Her stomach twists at those words. She still doesn't understand why they chose the prince of the rival country to be the one she had to marry. Out of every other suitor, it had to be the one that doesn't know the meaning of kindness.

"Princess Ochako," she's startled from her troublesome thoughts, and she stares at the newcomer with wide eyes. "Her majesty wishes to speak with you if it isn't any trouble."

The girl offered her a timid smile, and Ochako couldn't help but notice the roundness of her eyes and the length of her hair that would have touched the floor if it weren't tied up the way it was. She had interesting features, but nonetheless, she was very beautiful. "What's your name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui." She answered, bowing only slightly, "I'll be one of your ladies-in-waiting from now on."

"One of my ladies-in-waiting?"

"The others are with the Queen." She straightened herself, her hands running over her gown as if to get rid of any wrinkles, "There are two others who are waiting to meet you."

Ochako frowned in confusion, "Well then, Lady Tsuyu… what does the Queen want?"

"I think it's best if she tells you. I'm in no position to say anything."

Ochako swallowed thickly, "is it… urgent?"

"Very."

"Does it have to be _now?_ I haven't had the time to bathe…"

A swift nod was her only reply and Ochako hardly had the time to change into something more presentable before Tsuyu grabbed her hand and led her out of her chamber and down the halls of the castle. They were nearly running and she could've sworn the servants were eyeing them strangely. "Wait, Lady Tsu-"

"We're here." They stopped before two doors that seemed to be made out of steel, and there was no doubt in her mind that they have reached the throne room due to the carvings the doors held; an insignia of a wolf… their family crest she realized and Tsuyu opened the door before she could regain her breath.

Time and time again Attolia had managed to surpass her expectations and this time it was no different. It makes her think back to when ser. Kaminari had told her to take everything in at her own pace because clearly it was too much to take in in one day. Everything was _luxurious— elegant—_ it's obvious that the Bakugos intentionally wanted to show off their wealth. The grandeur of the room itself has her mouth falling open in utter astonishment.

But once her eyes landed on Queen Mitsuki, she immediately straightened herself. Clearing her throat as she stepped forward to stand before the woman who rules this nation. It was almost intimidating how she sat upon the throne, the seat next to her empty and she couldn't help but imagine herself sitting upon the throne with Katsuki by her side. It was a thought she wasn't used to.

"I'm glad you came, Ochako." Mitsuki says with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, "I hope you had a restful night."

"Yes. I appreciate your hospitality, your Majesty." Ochako responded, "But I've been told you wanted to see me and that it's urgent…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the women standing beside her. One, she was already familiar with, but the other two… she had no idea who they were.

The one closest to the queen had rose colored hair, her eyes were a beautiful golden color, and she had an unpleasant snarl adorning her lips. And the other looked more… _friendly_. Her hair a soft brown, and her eyes a gentle blue, she stands nervously between Tsuyu and the pinkette.

"I'll tell you everything you wish to know, Ochako." The queen spoke, causing her attention to return, "But I shall first introduce you to the women that will attend to your needs from now on." She gestured to her right, "This here is Mina Ashido, daughter of a wealthy merchant and the other is Toru Hagakure, daughter of a highly respected Lord. Lady Tsuyu, of course, was the daughter of one of our most honorable generals but unfortunately he passed not too long ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Greeted Ochako with a nod of her head, her focus set upon Mina who refuses to meet her gaze. It makes her unsure if she could trust her and it was an unsettling thought knowing that someone so close to her could possibly cause her harm. She will now be under the care of these women, regardless of the fact that she could very well tend to herself without a problem. "But… as much as I would like to get to know all of you… I'd like to speak with Queen Mitsuki alone."

"We were expecting you'd say that, _princess."_ Mina was the one to speak, arms crossed as she earned the curious gazes of the other two. Her tone was anything but sincere. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ us, we'll be nearby if you happen to want to get _well_ acquainted." She stormed out of the room, the others following close behind and Ochako couldn't help but meet Tsuyu's gaze as she was the last one to exit.

Her attention returned to the queen.

"Now, as to why you are here…" Mitsuki began once again, "I'm sure you already have your doubts of your marriage to my son. Do you not?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, your Majesty."

"Tell me what you think about it, child."

Ochako held her head high, "It's only to make your son a king… an alliance to stop the rivalry between our lands. In a way, Farel and Attolia no longer exist separately since it is said that my father bent the knee. Is that true?"

"You should know how prideful your parents are. They would've been fools if that were true."

"Then why is everyone saying it?"

"People like to talk, Ochako. For a meeting to happen behind closed doors… then for it to be announced that we're merging the two houses soon after will have _them_ making their own conclusions. You shouldn't listen to gossip."

"How can I not listen when everyone around me continues to say the same thing?" She frowned a little to herself, thinking back to when she had heard the rumors first hand… and how she had refused to believe them but despite her efforts she still had her doubts. She had failed to blindly trust her parents because they had already betrayed her in the worst possible way. "You can't blame me for something I had absolutely no control over. I've been kept in the dark of so many things ever since I was informed of my engagement to your son."

"And that is why I sent for you." The older woman explained, her tone demanding her to pay close attention to what she was about to say, "You need to know the truth, Ochako. And believe me when I say that this has been incredibly hard for me to tell you because your parents— specifically your mother, forbade me to say anything unless it was absolutely necessary."

"You're starting to frighten me, your Majesty. What is it?"

"You're being targeted." She said it so suddenly that Ochako hardly had the time to register her words completely, "And we brought you into our house in order to protect you."

"I'm being _targeted?_ " She took a step back, "Surely you jest, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki's expression became grim, "I've never been more serious in my life." She stood up from the throne and began to approach her, "Your life is in danger and the Defenders will do anything in their power to see you dead."

Ochako furrowed her brows, her heart rate rising with every word that came out of the queen's mouth, and she met her eyes with her own as she now stood before her. "The Defenders? Who are the Defenders?"

"They are a horrendous group of people who wish to overthrow the crown." She took in a deep breath, "The amount of crimes they've committed… the innocent people they've killed...you are their next target, Ochako. Please don't take what I'm telling you lightly."

"And how are you so sure that it's me they're after? What could possibly make you think that I'm easy for them to reach?" Ochako merely scoffed, "I'm not weak, Queen Mitsuki, I am more than capable of protecting myself if needed."

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, you don't understand what these people have done— and what they _could_ do in order to achieve what they want." She began to pace around the room, "They want to get rid of the future queen of Farel and so as a last resort your parents came to us for help. That's why I married you to my son. Because surely, if they got to you first… Katsuki would be next and then the line continues until there is no more royal blood in the world."

There was a long pause then, and Ochako couldn't help but look at the ground as Mitsuki went back to sit upon the throne with her head held high. " _What have they done?"_ She found herself asking, voice above a whisper and she could have sworn that Mitsuki's eyes glazed over if only for a minute. "Why are we afraid of them?"

"Twenty years ago, they managed to overthrow the only kingdom that was thought to be the strongest." Mitsuki let out a shuddering breath, "They took down the only nation that could have united us all… and they murdered the fairest King we've ever known. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

Ochako nodded, "Yuuei." She answered, thinking back to the time when she was with Izuku, and how he had archives of how the kingdom fell. It was a requirement for knights to know how the most powerful nation had fallen, it was dark and so utterly brutal that she had refused to continue studying it with him. It is said that the King went out with a smile.

" _Yuuei_." Mitsuki echoed, "The King had a newborn son on that fateful day but no one knows where the child is. Many believe he's dead. The Queen was nowhere to be found and right now it is nothing but ruin. But you understand, you're not as naive as everyone else believes you to be, Ochako. Wherever you are, you are never going to be truly _safe."_

"If I'm not truly safe then why am I _here?_ It must be true that Katsuki asked for my hand in marriage behind those closed doors two years ago… that could be the only explanation-"

Mitsuki set her lips into a thin line. "Look behind you and tell me what you see."

Ochako did as she was told, and she let her gaze follow where the queen had been looking. There, above the door frame, was the sole portrait of the prince, a black iron crown sitting upon his head, his eyes prideful yet there was something in the way he looked that showed her he wasn't truly _happy._ It made many questions rise but she refrained herself from asking. "It's a portrait… of your son." She says, looking back at Mitsuki who was yet to look away.

"He never asked for your hand in marriage." She said somberly, her voice almost bitter. "Katsuki didn't want to marry you, in fact, he doesn't want to be _King_. He feels unworthy to wear his father's crown, but Masaru thought it best to unite the both of you to stop a bigger threat. There are prophecies that even I can't understand."

Ochako blinked. "Prophecies?"

"Visions, my dear. Our prophet has a special skill that lets her see possible future events. Do you remember when we first went to Farel to speak with your parents?"

Ochako nodded. "Yes. That was when the rumors began…" She grimaced at the memory, "You were the first to approach us, making people believe that you came into our home to demand that my father bend the knee, then, a year later, my parents went to you making the situation worse."

"We went to _warn_ your parents. Ochako, for your parents to hear that your life was in danger... they had no other option but to accept our help. But it was in the second meeting that we decided to marry you to my son."

"And does Katsuki know of all this?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, the thought that the prince knows nothing about this would seem unfair and if she were honest, it would help her understand his attitude towards her if only a little bit. Then, perhaps if given the chance, she would be able to tolerate living her life beside him. Despite the fact that she would never be able to truly love him.

"My son knows of a few things but not _everything."_ She waves a dismissive hand, "He's aware of the Defenders and how your life is in danger but he doesn't know that he too could be their target. He doesn't understand why we arranged his marriage with you and I suppose he resents _you_ for that. But he's smart enough to figure everything out on his own so I suggest you stop worrying about my son and focus on what I'm about to present to you." Mitsuki reached to her left, grabbing hold of an envelope that had been sitting on top of the end table by her seat. "This is from your mother." She said, holding it out so she could grab it, "She handed it to me on the night of your wedding before we got on our carriage, and was asked to hand it to you whenever _I_ deemed it best."

Ochako could feel something within her chest swell as she eyed the envelop, and she reached for it, her fingers grazing over the familiar thick paper and she allowed herself to run her fingers over the wax seal that held it all together. "Do I-"

"You don't have to read it right away." Mitsuki interrupted, almost as if she already knew what she was going to say. "Read it when you are _ready._ I'm only giving it to you now for common courtesy."

Again, Ochako could only frown as her grip tightened on the paper. In her hands, she has the wise words of her mother… and only the Gods above know what she is saying in it and she looked back at Queen Mitsuki with a determined look in her eye.

"You're dismissed, Ochako." She said with a nod, "I've already said what you needed to know and I hope you don't ignore what I've told you about the Defenders. Always stay _alert."_

"Thank you… for telling me all this." Ochako bowed deeply, unsure of what else she could do to show Mitsuki her gratitude. She turned on her heel and walked down the maze of corridors that Tsuyu had escorted her through. It didn't take long for her to reach her chamber, and she sat on the corner of her bed, her heart pounding erratically against her chest as she debated on whether she should read the letter or to wait. But she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, thinking it'll be best if she were to get it over with sooner rather than later

So she pulled on the wax seal, and she paused, suddenly unable to move for fear had taken over. _What could be inside the letter?_ She didn't know if she wanted to find out and she couldn't bring herself to open it.

* * *

"What do you think of her, your majesty?"

Court prophet Chiyo Shuzenji stepped out of the shadows, clearly, she had heard her conversation with the young heiress and Mitsuki exhaled a heavy breath. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I've been here the entire time, Mitsuki." The older woman croaked, "I'm surprised you gave her the letter. Didn't her mother say to give it to her if something were to happen?"

"I'd rather let the poor girl know now before it's too late, Shuzenji. It's only fair."

"Have you grown fond of her?"

Mitsuki's expression became pensive at the question, and she stood up to serve herself a cup of wine. "She's a sweet girl." She says, eyes focused on the portrait of her son. "The complete opposite of my Katsuki."

"They seem to compliment each other well." Chiyo says, now standing beside her, "I could see her taming that wild temper your son has. They're almost reminiscent of you and Masaru."

"They're nothing like Masaru and I." She snapped, her grip tightening ever so slightly on the goblet, "They could hardly be in the same room together. I've seen how my son looks at her. I've never seen him look at anyone with such an expression before…"

"Feelings change." Chiyo says, her demeanor calm and unwavering.

" _Feelings change…"_ Mitsuki echoed, her brows creasing at the thought, "If It were up to me, I never would have let the marriage happen."

"They didn't need to be united in the first place, your grace. They could have been protected without bringing the girl here."

Mitsuki scoffed, "Masaru was the one who made the decision to wed them. He agreed only because _you_ had that vision… the one where they both meet regardless of the circumstances."

"And do you remember how I said they would meet?" Chiyo's voice was suddenly firm, laced with warning and Mitsuki nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Katsuki kills her parents, causing Farel to fall and submit to us. How could I forget something like that? I'm not a fool." She took a long sip from her wine, "Just because they were our rivals doesn't mean we wanted their allegiance by force. That would've been a horrible way to take it and the blood would have been on _my_ son's hands."

"Then don't act like what Masaru did was a mistake. He did what was best for both nations. In the end, we got their alliance without having to spill blood."

Mitsuki only grimaced at the elder's words, "That wasn't my intention and besides, everyone believes that Farelian king bent the knee. The princess said if herself… it still appears as though we took it by force so it no longer matters."

Chiyo frowned at her, "Then tell me why you're so upset… why do you doubt your husband in such a crucial moment?"

"Not once did you have a vision of them living happily together, did you? You once told us that they would be the cause of each other's demise." She said it quickly, the words being excruciatingly loud in the silence of the throne room and the look the prophet had given her tells her that she was correct. "Why unite them when their fate together is a cruel one?"

"I saw the downfall of Yuuei yet no one believed me. We all believed them to be the most powerful yet they fell into complete chaos. It could have been avoided if people only listened."

"Are you suggesting we try to stop them from _killing_ each other?"

"It could be avoided if they start to get along."

"Is that one of your visions?"

"No."

Mitsuki let out an exasperated breath. "My husband is dying." She says, her heart clenching as the words left her mouth. To say it so openly made her realize how much she didn't want to believe it. "If they happened to fall completely in love with each other… and if ,Gods forbid, one happened to leave this earth before the other at the height of their romance… for them to go through what _I'm_ going through… I wouldn't want to wish this pain and suffering upon anyone. Not even to our enemies. I feel like I'm hardly able to breathe."

"Then pray the king does what's right with your son. Katsuki is the Crown Prince, after all. He can't avoid it no matter how much he wants to deny it." Chiyo's shoulders sagged, her voice shushed, "Masaru may be dying but Katsuki could have the legacy _he_ has created live on. No one before him could ever make two rivals unite in order to stop a bigger threat."

"But Katsuki isn't Masaru…" Mitsuki's eyes suddenly felt hot, "...Katsuki is stubborn and cruel and he does things without giving them a second thought."

"But he loves his father."

"And you think that'll be enough?" She put a hand over her mouth, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Chiyo anymore, "Katsuki's always been his own person. He doesn't _conform_ to the rules, he _makes_ them. No one's sure if he agrees with his father's views."

"And is that something to be ashamed of?" Chiyo grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her and looked her in the eyes, "Is it such a horrible thing for a future king to not follow the rules of his ancestors? We all know how limiting that is."

"No, of course not." She put her goblet down, "I would never be ashamed of my son. In fact, I've never been more proud of him! But we _forced_ him into something he didn't want to do… we married him to someone he absolutely detests. He was never fond of the people of Farel because of what he's heard from others but he doesn't know the truth… not completely… and he will make sure the girl knows exactly how he feels about her and her land."

"Even your son couldn't be that heartless, Mitsuki. It's natural to be doubtful in these circumstances but I need you to calm down. There's no point in worrying about things that are yet to happen…"

"And have you seen anything else?" She almost regretted asking her the question, seeing how the older woman nearly flinched showed her that she has seen something that isn't good news… and she braced herself for what she was going to say next. The room was suddenly too quiet.

"In a years time, Farel will fall." She begins, voice echoing all across the room, the words heavy. "In a years time, a messenger will come with the blood of her people and the blood of his own mixed together and the princess will want to go home… and your son will refuse to let her leave."

* * *

It's quiet. It's so painfully _quiet._

Ochako had been summoned to have dinner with the prince but she could hardly touch her food no matter how appetizing it looked. Her stomach was tied into knots and her heart was thundering in her chest. She was nervous.

She tries not to fidget under his stare but having to sit directly across from him wasn't helping and she was almost afraid to meet his gaze. From what she could see, the prince had barely managed to touch his food as well and the silent thrumming of his fingers against the table gave her the sense that he didn't want to be here. She slowly brought her eyes up to briefly meet his own before quickly looking away.

This was the first time she's been alone with him. The facade of the chivalrous prince is nowhere to be seen and instead she sees a brooding angry man who seems to be stuck. A man who feels unworthy to wear his father's crown… it makes many questions rise in her head but she can't bring herself to ask him. Not yet.

"If you have something to say then say it." He snapped, having caught on to her habits. She nearly winced at how harsh his words were and she hoped he didn't notice.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Why didn't you ride with me? ...Why didn't we share the same bed?"

He made the motion of getting up from his seat, and began to approach her with a galling arrogance in which Ochako instinctively stood up from her chair as quickly as possible before she was cornered by him. She forced herself to meet his gaze, holding her ground as he eyed her up and down. He was completely unfazed by her question.

"You reeked of another man." He finally said, his tone filled with disgust, "Tell me princess, did that knight make you squeal with pleasure? Does the memory of him make you want to run into his arms? Does it make you wish you could have stayed with him longer? Did he excite you that fucking much that you couldn't keep your legs closed?!"

She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it before she could have the stinging pleasure of having made contact with his cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him, a glare she rarely ever shows anyone unless they truly upset her, and she tore her wrist out of his hold. "You're wrong." She spat. The reason why she took the seeds without hesitation was because she finally came to terms of this fate. She no longer wished to fight against it but his attitude towards everything is making it impossibly hard for her to just _accept_ it. How could she when her partner absolutely refuses to accommodate to these circumstances? "You have no idea… you will never understand…"

"At least have the decency to bathe." He sneered, and Ochako could feel the heat rush to her cheeks at the assumption that she wasn't cleaned before reaching the altar. She would never be so careless. Never would she put herself at risk.

"I wouldn't think you cared." She said quietly, her embarrassment evident, but her words had caught him by surprise because his jaw slightly slackened. "You can't even look at me without getting angry, can you? Me being with another man shouldn't be a problem because you already can't _stand_ me."

He merely grunted and stepped away from her, "Don't think you've got me figured out, angel face. You're far from it."

Her brows creased, "Then what is it? Why didn't you say anything?" A part of her hoped he would have said something. She wanted him to tell every one of their guests that she was with another man. She wanted him to call her every vile name he could think of— to say something to call off the wedding. But he didn't. He stayed silent. And she hated it. She hated him for allowing this lie to happen. His silence was aggravating . "I will never see you as my King."

He scowled then, "And what makes you think I'll see you as my Queen? Someone as weak and pathetic as you will never be my _mate._ You'll never compare to-"

"I'm not _weak."_ She seethed, effectively cutting him off. "Don't you dare call me weak ever again! You don't know what I'm capable of!" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, almost as if he were challenging her and her breath unintentionally hitched at her throat. "I'll never belong to you..." she said, suddenly breathless, his stare making her feel impossibly small.

He gave her a devilish grin, almost that of a beast baring his teeth. "I was already fully aware, _Ochako."_

She sucked in a sharp breath and watched as he gave her his back. She could tell that he was irritated, the way he rubbed the back of his neck was a clear indication that she had provoked him. It had looked like he was looking for something to do with his hands and the thought of them wrapped around her neck had a bitter chill run down her spine. He was hard to understand. It's impossible to hold a conversation with him.

And so she swiftly turned on her heel and swallowed her pride, heading towards the doors that led towards the gardens where Tsuyu said she'd wait for her. She wasn't going to spend one more minute alone with him— not when he's being _cold_ and she flung the doors open shaking her head vigorously and not sparing the prince a second glance.

She was fuming.

For the first time in a long time, Ochako Uraraka was angry.

* * *

He waited until the doors closed behind her.

He waited until he was completely alone.

He let out a growl before knocking off nearly all the dishes from the table as agitation ran through his body. The loud clash resembling exactly how he felt— chaotic. It was sickening to have her so close. To see how her eyes brimmed with tears showed him how _weak_ she was.

It was frustrating. _She_ is frustrating!

" _You will never understand…"_ Her words echoed in his mind.

He scoffs. _Yeah fucking right._

He didn't need to understand anything. He's Katsuki Bakugo for crying out loud! No one makes a fool out of him. Not even his so called _wife._

If given the chance, he would've gotten rid of her. He would've slit her pretty little throat and watched the light fade from her eyes. He would of watched her _bleed–_ to _writhe_ in pain. Then, he would have dumped her in the river.

But he refrains from doing so, having his parents in mind. He looks at his hands… he willingly touched her to stop her from hitting him… at least he now knows that she has a sense of pride.

He lets out a shuddering breath, closing his hand into a tight fist.

But why? Why does it burn when he touches her?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Oh my god! You guys honestly give me life! I don't think y'all realize how happy I get when I see your reviews or when I get an email saying someone favorited/followed the story. You're truly the best!_

 _Here's another long chapter to make up for my absence. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Blank Sheet**_

Garnet orbs stare out into the courtyard with trained alertness, his left hand resting upon the hilt of his sword. Beside him stands Denki, a trusted companion and friend who appears to be aloof and lost in thought as he too looks out into the gardens. And if he were being honest, he'd never seen the blond look so serious in his life.

The sun was out, the sky is blue. There's no doubt in his mind that the day is going to be a warm one despite the fact that it's winter. Going to Farel was the first time he'd ever seen the white powder that was cold to the touch. He was almost dumbstruck at how something so inviting could be so harsh but he forced himself to appear unfazed by the revelation because the prince simply wasn't _having_ it. It was almost comical how upset Katsuki had become over the course of their stay in Farel. He would have pointed it out as a joke if the prince wasn't so _angry._

So instead, he decided to stay quiet and allowed him to brood over the fact that he had been controlled to do something he absolutely _refused_ to comply with. It's completely understandable why he's so mad about the entire situation. To be engaged to the princess of Farel, in his opinion, isn't something to be happy about… not after they've been the source of their problems for so many decades.

Eijiro stifled a yawn and Denki let out a low whistle.

"I still don't understand why they're so far apart." The blond says while scratching the back of his head, referring to the fact that both the prince and princess had stepped out to get a breath of fresh air. "Aren't they supposed to act as if they're both _madly_ in love?"

Eijiro examined the two. On one side, Ochako was walking the gardens with Tsuyu and the others… and on the other, Katsuki was on his way to meet with Eiji and his father, heading towards his parents' chamber. "They're both doing different things." Eijiro huffed, "You really shouldn't expect much from them since Katsuki refuses to even _look_ at her."

"I understand but it wouldn't hurt him to _try._ I was surprised to find Ochako angry after she had dinner with him a few days back."

Eijiro raised an eyebrow. "Ochako?"

"She insisted I call her that when we arrived." Denki explained, his attention set upon the princess, "She had gotten paler since then…"

"I wouldn't think you actually paid attention to her…"

The blond shrugged. "I guess you could say it's a force of habit. But I am worried for her… I've heard that she refuses to eat her meals and not once has she allowed a nurse to look over her to see if she is ill."

"Is she doing it out of spite?"

"Who knows." Another shrug, "It's obvious to me that she isn't happy here. When I'm with her all she does is stare at an unopened letter. She hardly ever acknowledges that I'm there."

 _It's to be expected._ Eijiro couldn't help but think, never before seeing Denki look so worried over someone he hardly knows. The damn fool had always been far too sensitive for his own good and he had always shown his enemies mercy one way or another, but this time it was different and he didn't understand _why._ All his life Eijiro had believed _them_ — _her_ to be a foe… and Denki had also been raised with those thoughts so it makes absolutely no sense why he decided to see her differently now that she is (in a sense) part of the family.

But then again he hadn't had the pleasure of actually speaking with the princess. Unlike Denki, who had become some sort of _personal guard_ … he has never been alone in the same room with her. And he isn't quite sure if he wants to get to know her on a personal level. From what he could see… she wants nothing to do with them.

"Do you think they've… _you know_ …"

It didn't escape him what the blond was suggesting, after being so engrossed in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized that both Katsuki and Ochako were now out of sight. "We're not _children_ , Kaminari." Eijiro said with a roll of his eyes, hating that he knew exactly what Denki was implying. "And I'm sure you know the answer to your own question without me _telling_ you."

"It's a serious question, Kirishima." Denki defended, crossing his arms across his chest, "Have they consummated their marriage?"

"It's none of our business, now, is it?"

"I am assigned to watch over her in case you've forgotten." Denki continued, making it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to let the topic go. "Don't think I haven't noticed that she sleeps in a different room. It's been a week."

Eijiro shook his head in disbelief. "What makes you think they've had relations when it's obvious that they could hardly be in the same room together?"

Denki pursed his lips. "You don't have to love someone to sleep with them… you of all people should know."

Eijiro could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and he suddenly couldn't look at Denki anymore. " _That_ has nothing to do with this!" He sputtered, dreading how easily flustered he had become, "What I did with Mina was nothing but a mistake. And I shouldn't be explaining myself to you in the first place."

"That's a bold faced lie and you know it." The blond jeered, his face twisting in annoyance, pulling him from his shoulder so he could look at him. "Mina told me what you said to her that night, _idiot._ And you still claim that you don't want anything with her."

"Was the topic of the consummation a ploy to get me talking? For heaven's sake stop being such a gossip."

"Oh no, far from that actually, but I won't say anything anymore… not to you at least." There was a pregnant pause and Eijiro could tell that he was far from finished. Seeing how Denki shifted from one foot to another gave him the sense that he had more questions he wants answered, and it didn't take long for him to know that he was correct.

But it does make me wonder…" said Denki, rubbing his chin in thought, eyes going distant, "...I do wonder if she had someone back home."

"Now you're getting too into it, Kaminari. _Drop it."_ He hissed through grit teeth, massaging his temples as he felt a headache coming. For him to say something so openly… and for he himself to feel guilty about something that shouldn't concern him… it makes him wonder if Denki could see right through him. He just hopes he didn't notice the way he reacted towards his suspicions no matter how hard he tried to appear nonchalant.

"But she looks so _sad."_ The blond insisted, leaning his back against a wall, "I don't blame her if she did."

"I assume it's because she's far from home. I doubt she had someone…"

"And Katsuki, being the hardass that he is, surely doesn't know how to comfort a woman without sleeping with them."

"He's only ever slept with one."

"And has he let her go?"

"Not entirely…"

Denki scoffed. "And you support him, right? Of course you do. You're the prince's lap dog, after all. Gods _forbid_ you turn your back on him."

Eijiro caught on to his accusing tone and he ignored the insult, finding it pointless to indulge in his petty arguments. So he thought about what he was going to say next; either to defend his pride or to simply stay quiet and make Denki feel as though he hit a nerve. Whether he supported Katsuki and his actions really is none of his business but if it'll make the blond stand down then he'll go with the latter. Besides, he always did think himself to be a honest man, a man with honor to his name. "I'm not some puppet who turns the other way when asked, Kaminari. I'm his _personal guard_ it's completely different. But now isn't the ti-"

"And do you remember how you managed to become his personal guard?" He cut him off, eyes narrowed, "Because I do so let me refresh your memory…" he held his head high, "... you would _challenge_ him." He stated it simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You questioned everything he did and what he stood for and he _respected_ you for that. But now it seems like you have no sense of pride."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Denki pressed, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer.

Eijiro clenched his fist. "The king is gravely ill." He ground out, "And Katsuki doesn't know how to cope with the fact that his father may die soon."

Denki looked unsatisfied. "That's no reason to-"

He was cut off by the sound of doors slamming shut, and both men turned to the source only to see Katsuki storming out of the chamber with an aura everyone was all too familiar with. Eijiro could only look where he was going until he was close enough to see his expression. Then, he had raised his head.

Katsuki had given him a look, and he knew exactly what it meant. He excused himself from Denki's company as he immediately followed the prince back into the palace, completely unaware of Denki's disapproving gaze.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When they arrived at his chamber, the tension in the room was suffocating.

It had felt as if he were trapped, a prison he can't escape. He knew from the moment he had been summoned to speak with his father that it was going to be the same thing— to accept the crown and this kingdom. To stand beside _her_ and to be courteous to _her_ and her _needs._

He suddenly felt sick.

His father had looked at him with tired eyes that it was almost painful to watch. His touch on him had been weak and faint when it used to be strong and firm. At one point Katsuki had aspired to be like his father— a magnificent _King_. But now… now he dismisses the thought.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eijiro had spoken without realizing, but it was a thought that had been tearing away at his mind ever since he confessed to him that the princess had been with someone else. It had been too much for him to keep to himself.

Katsuki gave Eijiro a tired look, meeting the curious gaze of the only man he feels he could trust with his most personal thoughts. It was a question he didn't know how to answer. But if he were being honest, his silence about the situation is what caused this to happen. It would have saved him the trouble if he were to openly tell the court that the princess was having relations with a _knight_. He clenched his jaw.

"You had every opportunity to _humiliate_ her. Why didn't you?" The redhead pressed, standing before him, completely unaware of his inner turmoil that it makes him wonder if he doesn't look as miserable as he feels. "You could have prevented it if only you've said something."

"Yes I'm aware now drop it." He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Eijiro set his lips into a thin line as they settled in an uncomfortable silence. It's clear to him that the redhead has more things to say and it was agitating to see how he began to pace around the room. "Spill it."

Eijiro's steps come to a halt. "What?"

"Whatever the hell you have to say– say it. I'm not in the mood to see you pacing around in my room."

"People are wondering if you've consummated your marriage." He immediately regretted letting him speak. "Denki was asking me questions. He knows you're not sharing the same room."

Katsuki let out a low growl, his scowl deepening, "Why the fuck would they care? Let them think what they want. I'm _never_ going to put my hands on that filthy little-"

"You're aware that she is to give you an heir, right?" Said Eijiro, sounding almost baffled, "Whether you want to or not Katsuki, you're going to have to lay with her and have her bear your children."

"Well aren't you the voice of reason." He sarcastically mocked, hating how he had a point in what he was saying and how stuck he felt when it came to her having his _child_. Of course the thought had crossed his mind. _Multiple_ times, in fact, that he doesn't doubt the royal court will soon ask them to produce an heir in order to keep their royal lineage going. But if it's true that _she_ is being hunted down to be killed, then it would be illogical to expect them to produce one so early in their marriage. He only prays it doesn't come to that point. He would never acknowledge that child as his own.

"That's what I'm here for, you great ass." Eijiro said with a smirk. Katsuki rolled his eyes. "But on a more serious note… what did Eiji and your father want? From what I could see it was an unpleasant conversation."

"My coronation will be the day after tomorrow." He ground out, his body going tense at the memory. He didn't want to touch upon the subject but he knows that Eijiro won't stop pestering him until he says something. He almost resents how persistent he is. "Father doesn't have much time left…"

"And what will you do?"

Those words were suddenly too loud, and he looked at the untouched crystal jar that is filled with red wine. _What would I do?_ He brought his attention down to his hands then back to his friend. _What would I do…_ He had caused pain to many people in the past and he had shed blood that wasn't his own only for the sole purpose of rebelling against the crown. He is feared by many because he is _cruel._

He is nothing like his father.

"I will accept the crown."

Eijiro looked taken aback but said nothing. Instead, he kneeled. " _My King."_

And even then, Katsuki had felt unfulfilled.

 _To gain everything and lose everything at the space of a moment. That is the fate of all princes destined for the throne. I know you will make me proud, my son._

* * *

Tsuyu was anxious. _Too_ anxious.

She chews on her bottom lip as she waits at the outskirts of Attolia, and she cautiously looks around to make sure no one followed her.

It's been so long since she last did this. Nearly a year since she had found the messenger hawk that had led her here, she never thought of ever returning without a _real_ purpose. She was never one who was fond of sneaking around, especially now since Farel and Attolia are now united.

And so she whistles soft and low, almost that of a bird call, to let the person who had sent for her know that she had arrived. She waits, until she hears the rustling of bushes and for a moment she held her breath. _What if it isn't him?_ She watched intently as she sees the shadow of a man approach her and she immediately put her guard up, reaching for her pocket knife as he sauntered her way.

"Stand down, Lady Tsuyu!" A familiar voice says, and she allows herself to breathe again, physically relaxing. "There's no need for you to do that."

She sees him come out of the shadows with his hands up, the glare of his glasses was the first thing that was visible as he steps into the sunlight. She then looks at his hair, noticing the twigs and the leaves that were sticking out and she stopped herself from laughing at the sight despite how silly he looked… the thought of him hiding for hours, perhaps even _days_ , had something awful settle in the pit of her stomach and he did nothing but smile that charming smile down at her as the thought crossed her mind.

She frowns in disapproval as she approaches him. "I don't see why you have to continue hiding, ser. Iida, this makes me feel as if we are doing something _wrong."_ She helped remove some of the leaves from his hair and he dipped his head in order for her to reach.

The soldier merely chuckled, his eyes filled with mirth. "I doubt I'll be warmly welcomed if I were to show myself near the castle." He says, pushing up his glasses, "I'm not here to stay for a long time…" he reaches into his trouser pockets. "...but I come bearing a message for the princess."

He hands her the envelope that is almost reminiscent to the one Queen Mitsuki had given the princess, but the print on the wax seal was different. Instead of it being gold with the royal family crest inlaid, it was an emerald green with an insignia of a lion, and she runs her finger over the seal before looking back at Tenya who'd been looking at her expectantly. "Who sent it?" She inquired softly, watching how his smile grew at the question.

"I wrote it but that seal doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a dear friend of the princess."

"And you're aware that this seal looks exactly like Yuuei's, right? Don't you think that this _friend_ could be-"

"No!" Tenya cleared his throat, "No. Of course not. It's one of the many knockoffs the merchants sell back at home."

Tsuyu feels unconvinced, pushing the thought to the back of her mind thinking that now is not the best time to bring up a thought-to-be-dead prince. So she puts the letter in her gown and she sees that Tenya was now walking the other way— back to where he came from.

"Leaving so soon?" She found herself asking, earning a side glance from him.

"My duty here has been fulfilled, Lady Tsuyu. This is as far as I could go." He had looked serious, "If I'm gone much longer they will wonder where I am. Today's a special day after all."

"Right. You suddenly went rogue and delivered a letter that could have been sent by a hawk."

"Don't mock me. You're the only one I could trust with these things."

"I wasn't mocking I was just stating a fact." She shrugged, "But I'll let you go. I'll make sure the princess gets your letter."

"Thank you. But whatever you do, don't tell her it was _I_ who gave it to you. She mustn't know."

Tsuyu raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

Here, his voice was laced with warning. "Because if she were to know there is no doubt in my mind that she would follow me back to Farel. And she would demand that I take her to where Izuku is knowing full well that she can no longer reach him."

" _Izuku_ …" She pondered the name, remembering what Tenya had said about him and the princess back when they first met. "You make it sound as if he's going away."

"He is." Tenya confirmed, "What I've given you are the details of his dispatch… I feel like the princess deserves to know that he is going overseas."

"Don't you think it'll be troublesome to tell her?" She could feel herself become uneasy. "She won't be able to bear the thought of being so far away from him."

"If you think Ochako would abandon Attolia to go to him then you're mistaken, Lady Tsuyu. They've already said their farewells."

"How so?"

"They slept together."

Tsuyu's eyes widened, her mouth going dry at the thought and all she could do was stare at the envelope in her hand then back at him. Her eyes dangerously narrowed. "That doesn't relieve my doubts, Tenya! In fact, It's become worse!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "As much as I was against the entire act, it needed to be done." He tried, "Izuku had let her go. He will no longer pursue the princess."

"And what about Ochako?" Tsuyu was fuming, wild thoughts were running rampant in her mind as she focused on the knight before her and she suddenly debated if she should give the letter to her or not. "I'm not quite sure she's forgotten about him so quickly. She hasn't made progress with the prince either and at this point I'm certain she hates him."

"Hate is a strong word, Lady Tsuyu."

"Well, that's what it looks like to me. She _will_ go to him."

Tenya looked deathly serious then, blue eyes going dark. "Then you'll have to make sure she doesn't leave the prince. If you see her try anything, immediately stop her."

Tsuyu frowned and she struggled to keep her eyes from brimming with tears. "Just know that if the princess decides to go to where Midoriya is then _you_ will be the one to blame! I won't be held accountable for your _knightly_ honor or whatever you call this need to tell her about the man she is no longer _allowed_ to love." She let out a shuddering breath, she couldn't look at him anymore. "Just know… that you have already signed your very own death warrant."

* * *

" _Who's the wretch the prince married?"_

" _Do you not recognize her? That's Ochako Uraraka. Farel's crown princess."_

" _Great. Now we're screwed. Toga won't stand for this."_

" _The prince will most likely never come by again. It's been weeks since we've seen him. Toga is still waiting…"_

" _Then she's an idiot. She should've known better."_

" _Don't be like that. Toga is very ambitious much like the prince. Whether we like it or not, she always gets what she wants."_

Nemuri Kayama clapped her hands together to catch the girls' attention, walking up to them as she cleared her throat. "Enough with the gossip, ladies! You're here to work not to chit chat. And besides, you're all wrong. Katsuki's on his way here and he doesn't look happy so get moving or _I'm_ keeping the gold for myself."

The three women scurried off, all of them gone within seconds and she released a heavy sigh once she was alone, her attention set upon the front door.

She waits until she hears the door knob rattle until finally the door creaked open, revealing the prince and his guard.

Eijiro gave her a curt nod, "Afternoon, Midnight. I'm only here for a drink." He greeted, heading towards the bar while Katsuki stood there, with his hands in his trouser pockets and a permanent scowl adorning his features.

She smiled at the redhead. "Go ahead darling, it's on the house." She said, her attention never leaving the prince's gaze.

Eijiro walked past her and now it was only her and Katsuki alone at the entrance of the brothel. He dully looked around. "Where's Toga?" He asked, his voice thick and impatient.

She gestured behind her with her thumb. "Waiting for you." She watches as he brushed past her and she had made sure to give him a challenging stare as she followed his every move.

She places a hand on her hip, displeased and suddenly very annoyed with him. "Don't do things you'll regret, boy. You're a married man."

He placed a hand on the door knob before twisting it, looking back at her with a devilish grin before opening the door and disappearing inside, his demeanor filled with defiance. "You don't tell me what to do."

And the door closed shut.

* * *

Their sex is usually violent and hateful, but extraordinary. It was exhilarating how he touched her— the way he kissed her. His hands roamed her body, leaving nothing untouched. He had _claimed_ every inch of her and she willingly became his after the first night they slept together.

Tonight though, it was only violent and hateful.

When they finish, they are both unsatisfied and in pain. It makes Toga wonder where things went wrong. She wraps the thin sheets around herself as she stands, and turns to face him. He lays there with an arm behind his head and a hand on his abdomen, his expression serious. She exhales through her nose and places a hand on her hip, never before seeing him so lost in his own thoughts. "That was… _interesting."_ She says, causing his red irises to flicker towards her direction, "Were you thinking about someone else?"

He merely grunted as he sat up, looking her in the eye as she approached the bed once more and crawled her way towards him. He didn't pull away from her touch nor has he looked away from her. Those brilliant eyes that hold so much darkness— the darkness that attracted her to him in the first place— were looking at her and her _only_. It made her feel giddy when he looked at her like that. Eyes enraged and bitter and _empty_. It reminds her of when she first saw him with his hands stained with blood that wasn't his own.

That sight of him is what lured her to him. What got her more intrigued was the fact that he had gone into the brothel almost a month later on a warm spring day, with that lewd advisor that clung to the king like a leech. She offered herself to him and he _graciously_ took her without a second thought. He was a man with experience. It was exciting how he took control. But now she decides to toy with him a little—only to get a rise out of him.

"I didn't think you'd come back to me, now that you're no longer a free man." Toga purred, wrapping her arms around him. She plants soft kisses on the nape of his neck in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. It wasn't working. "Does the _princess_ not satisfy you? Is she that boring in bed that you have to come looking for me? Hmm?"

She felt him go tense beneath her, and he took her arms off him. He stood and gave her his back, putting on his clothes and she watched how he moved and she longed to run her nails along his back once more. She looked at him from underneath her bangs as he was grabbing his boots.

" _Piss off."_ He growled, looking back at her, "I shouldn't fucking be here."

"And yet you still are." She mocked, a coy smile playing upon her lips, "face it Katsuki, you can't get rid of me."

His scowl deepened and her grin widened, golden eyes piercing into fiery red ones. He let out a frustrated breath, now fully clothed but his hair still a mess.

He made his way towards the wooden door but Toga was quick to block his way. He glared at her. " _Move."_ He snarled, his breathing erratic, but she refused to step out of his way.

She closed the distance and placed her palm against his chest. "You can't fool me, Katsuki. Going back to her will not make her your equal." She made sure to make her voice deathly sweet, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, " _She will never compare to me."_

She could see his tension rise as he struggled to find the words to say, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her off him. "Don't flatter yourself, doll face." He lifted her chin, "If _you_ are my equal then why aren't you my _wife?"_

"Because you didn't have a _choice."_ She hissed, swatting his hand away, the idea alone bothering her. "But you're a cruel one, Bakugo. You are a demon, just like me. You want only what you want. You will kill those that defy you and betray any soul… if it means having what you _desire._ " Katsuki's eyes on her were very dark, "and that makes you wicked, and that makes you a sinner, and that makes you my _mate."_

"Mate or not, In the eyes of the court you're nothing but a _whore_." He spat the words, but if she truly cared, the words would have stung. She scoffs as his eyes narrowed. "They never would have _accepted_ you."

"I am a highborn lady. I could have easily been your wife." She defended, "Out of every other maiden, _I'm_ the one whose favored the most. Unlike someone else who had the audacity to be with another on her wedding day. Oh how I _envy_ her. To have two men at her beck and call must be a _dream."_

His features darkened and before she realized it she had a knife pointed at her throat. She smiles at the empty threat. "How the fuck do you know that?!" He barked, voice like gravel.

"That old man Eiji has a loose tongue when he's drunk." She simply shrugged, "You ought to be careful with him."

"If you utter a single word about that you're dead. Got it?!"

Toga raised her eyebrows as she saw something flash in his eyes. It was something she was all too familiar with and she would have laughed at him if she wasn't pinned to a wall with a blade against her throat. "Are you _jealous_?" She asked, watching how he faltered at the thought. Oh how she was enjoying this. Never would she have imagined that Katsuki Bakugo would be capable of such an emotion, and she took the opportunity to take the knife out of his hand. "Do you _hate_ the fact that you weren't her first? Do you wish to _kill_ the man who had managed to claim her before you put your tainted hands on her?"

"Shut up."

"Who are you kidding? You can't be loyal to her and I could see it in your eyes… she will never be loyal to you either. And that bothers you."

" _I said SHUT UP!"_

"You and I, we could have ruled together. You could have made me your _queen."_ She planted a lethal kiss on the corner of his lips, ignoring how he looked ready to kill her, "After all, you and I are nothing but wild beasts wearing human skin."

" _You have no fucking idea what you're talking about, Toga."_ He hissed through his teeth, his eyes filled with contempt. " _No fucking clue!"_

"Oh but I do." She pointed a finger at his chest, "But I'll leave you with this and I want you to think long and hard about it." She made sure to meet his gaze, forcing him to pay attention. "They have raised you up to be a King…" she had said it in the most ominous way, her golden eyes looking deeply into his, "A _King_ with an empire at his feet and riches one could only _dream_ of… But without me you're going to be nothing but the King of _ashes._ "

* * *

"What have you heard about me?"

The question must have been sudden because Tsuyu nearly jumped out of her skin, and Ochako watches as she tries to regain her composure.

The dark haired girl avoided to meet her gaze, looking through her instead of actually _focusing_ on her and Ochako grimaced at the act. "What have people been saying?" She repeated, this time with a bit more force and Tsuyu finally looked at her.

Tsuyu only frowned at the question and she shook her head as a response. "I don't think it matters anymore, you're grace…"

"It's an order, Tsuyu." Ochako insists, refusing to let it go simply because she can't ignore the whispers and the stares whenever she just so happens to enter a room. It was infuriating not knowing what the people are saying and it made her feel uncomfortable knowing that she's a source of gossip.

"Weak." It had come out so suddenly that Ochako nearly missed it, and she sees how serious Tsuyu had become as the word left her mouth. "Incapable of ruling a country. The source of our demise. _We'd rather see her dead than to accept her as our queen."_ She took in a deep breath, "She's nothing compared to Lady Toga. Do you want me to continue?"

Ochako stared at her wide-eyed, hating the fact the the words _stung_ and she suddenly felt nauseous at the thought that she will never be accepted here. It is clear to her that they prefer someone she had never met– perhaps this Toga woman had already left her mark here in the castle and Ochako is doing nothing but taking a crown that doesn't belong to her. "I've heard enough." She fidgeted with her hands, unable to think of anything to say.

Tsuyu had looked at her expectantly then, a frown tugging on the corner of her lips. "You know that what they say isn't true, right?"

She sighed, her gaze falling upon an all too familiar red rose. "I know but it hurts to know that that's what they think. How am I to live peacefully here when they want another?" Ochako's shoulders sagged, "How can I prove myself when they're not giving me a _chance?"_

"There are many people who support you. _I_ support you but you have to first believe in yourself in order to achieve what you truly want." She gave a suggestive nod towards the prince's chamber. "Try getting along with the prince. Tell him your troubles."

"You make it sound so easy." She scoffed, her brows furrowing, "And what would I say to him exactly? That I'm being targeted and I'm just as confused about this entire situation as much as he is? Katsuki won't care."

Tsuyu looked displeased and it wasn't until then when she realized that she had an envelope in her hands, the bright green from the seal catching her attention. "It'll be a start." The smaller woman responded, offering her a small smile. Her grip tightening on the letter didn't go unnoticed.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little nervous."

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about." She reassured, looking down at her lap, "I just… I have something for you."

She watched as Tsuyu hands her the envelope, dreading how quickly her heart began to beat as she came to recognize the seal and how many times she's seen it be used. Oh how she missed sitting beside Izuku in those quiet nights when he would write letters and how awestruck she was at how quickly he had written them. She would laugh at his habit of mumbling to himself, finding it so utterly adorable that she couldn't help but tease him about it. She sighs as it is now in her possession. "Who sent it?" She found herself asking, almost breathless.

Tsuyu had been watching her carefully. "I found a messenger hawk with it attached. It came with another one saying who it was from… does the name Tenya Iida sound familiar to you?"

"Yes!" She immediately brightened, "Please tell me he's coming to visit. That'll absolutely make my day."

"It's nothing like that, princess." She immediately clarified. It almost sounded like her voice was shaking. "What that letter holds could be dangerous and if someone who wasn't me were to find it… you could've been in trouble."

"Is it about…" she couldn't bring herself to say his name. By now she's realized that Tsuyu knows about her previous relationship with Izuku judging by her expression. What did Tenya tell her in that letter?

"I'll leave you alone to read it." Was the only thing she said, standing from her seat and bowing as she dismissed herself. "If you need anything just call. Mina and Toru should be nearby as well to tend you if needed."

"Fine. But just know that _you're_ the one I'll be looking for when it comes to these personal matters. I've yet to trust the other two…" Ochako smiled at her. "Thank you."

With a swift nod, Tsuyu turned on her heel, finally leaving her alone to read the contents of the letter in her hand. She swallowed thickly as she read the following;

 _Greetings, Princess Ochako!_

It began, the neatness of Tenya's handwriting surprising her. She smiled to herself at his greeting. It was so much like him.

 _I hope you are doing well in Attolia, things haven't been the same since you left… the palace feels empty with your absence. But you needn't worry! Things have been peaceful since we no longer have the constant threat of the Bakugos invading. In a way, this situation really did make a difference. Now, you must be wondering why I'm writing to you if things are going so well here in Farel, but I'm writing to you as a friend— not as a knight giving you a report._

She anxiously bit her bottom lip.

 _As you must know, I'm the only one who knows about what transpired between you and Midoriya on the eve of your wedding. I'm relieved to know that you both trust me enough to confess to me your doubts and your troubles but believe me when I say I wasn't expecting it. Midoriya is doing fine, for the most part. The other day he cut his hair… it's now a lot shorter than what it was. I'd thought you'd like to see what he looked like:_

On the bottom there was a rough sketch of Izuku, and she tried her best to ignore the sudden pang that hit her. The boy was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes and she almost hated how the drawing looked almost exactly like him.

Her heart clenched. The cut made him look more mature. How poised he had been… with his handsome chiseled face… she never realized how much his hair was hiding until this very moment.

 _He is being dispatched to Kernow to serve under Prince Shouto and his family. It's an honor, really, to be chosen by them. He truly does deserve this recognition. I tell you this because I trust you won't do anything reckless. I'm well aware of the danger I'm putting you in by giving you this but I figured you'd like to know what Midoriya had accomplished with his dedication to not only you but to the crown. He's an honorable man, to say the least._

 _But I leave you with this, princess; you will forever be in our hearts and I know you won't let us down. You will make a great queen._

 _Farewell, my dear friend, may we see each other in the near future._

Her lip quivered and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She stared at the paper, long and hard, blinking multiple times almost as if she couldn't believe what she had read. _Izuku is going overseas…_ she didn't know what to feel. Should she be relieved that she will no longer be filled with temptation to go to him? Or should she be upset that he will be far away from her, never to be near him again for Gods know how long? It was unsettling to be thinking these things.

She crumbled the papers in her hands, unbeknownst to the prying eyes looking at her from behind the stone wall, a worried frown tugging on the corner of their lips.

* * *

Katsuki returned home angry and disoriented.

He curses as he storms his way through his palace, eyes set ablaze as he ignored his servants who had questions about where he had been. He clenches his jaw as they mention the name he had mouthed hours before, and he immediately resents her for making him question himself.

He runs a hand through his ashen hair and he makes a sharp turn, having decided to see his father to deny the crown. His footsteps echo, bouncing off the walls, mimicking how quickly he'd been walking but he comes to a complete stop as something catches his attention.

From the corner of his eye, he sees the petite silhouette of a woman and in his distraction he forgets about his anger. He takes the moment to completely face her and he bites his tongue as he came to realize who she was.

She was there, looking like an ethereal being as the sun was setting, making her look impossibly _warm._ Her eyes glowed as she looked out the window and to him, it had looked like she had come to some sort of revelation— she had looked determined.

He follows her gaze and his frown only seemed to deepen in confusion, unsure of what he had just witnessed.

She was watching the birds.

* * *

" _Izuku Midoriya, I hereby declare you the princess' appointed knight! Her life is now in your hands…"_

 **...**

Izuku wakes to the sound of someone knocking on his door, and his eyes wander to where his mother sleeps, hoping that the sound doesn't wake her.

He runs a hand through his disheveled hair and he lets a sigh escape him. Why did he dream of that moment? Of when he swore an oath to not only the King but to the princess… of when he was appointed as _her_ personal guard. He hates that he dreamt of that one specific moment in time when she had looked upon him with so much pride. It hurts him to think of her when she is out of his reach… never to be in his arms again.

He stands and gives his mother a kiss on her forehead, a silent promise that he will return to her soon, and he goes to see who had knocked.

Upon opening the door, he is greeted by a young boy who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, eyes filled with awe as he fully revealed himself to him while he himself could only see the royal family crest etched onto the boy's clothing. _This boy must be a knight in training._ He muses as he waits for him to say something.

As if he realized that he'd been staring for far too long, the boy shook his head. "Ser. Midoriya!" The boy squeaked, hands firmly at his side, "The King wishes to speak with you!"

Izuku rubs the back of his neck and he turned to look at his mother once more before returning his attention to the doe-eyed boy. "What is it about?"

"It's about your dispatch to Kernow..."

Izuku pursed his lips. He'd forgotten about that. "Tell the King I'll be there shortly. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting long."

The boy gave a curt nod, saying nothing in return but a low bow and suddenly Izuku felt out of place. He watched as he disappeared into the distance and he felt like he could breathe again. _The King…_ He'd purposely been avoiding the members of the royal family— especially the queen since she's the spitting image of Ochako. But now, he supposed, there's no avoiding it.

With a sudden weight on his shoulders, he closes the door behind him, and he begins to go towards the castle.

He walks through the gates and he is immediately greeted by the castle's staff. They praise him for what he had done and they lead him to where the king waits for him. Upon arriving, he realizes that he is now in the throne room and he can't help but think that this had happened to him before— when he stood before the king to be honored for some incredible feat that he had accomplished.

"Izuku, my boy!" The King bellowed, ignoring the formality that comes with these types of situations. He can't help but feel a bit taken aback by the act. "You have done well in not only protecting my daughter but the crown! Time and time again you have proven yourself worthy of this honor I'm to bestow upon you."

Izuku kneeled in response. "Thank you, my King." He says, "But I've been told that this is about my leaving to Kernow."

"Ah, yes, you've been informed well, Izuku. We are told that there have been some suspicious activities going around and they specifically asked for your help in order to find the source. We suspect it could be the Defenders."

"And how long will I be gone?"

"A year."

He blinked, "A year?"

The king nodded, "That is what they wish— for you to be there for at least a year until they are certain the threat had stopped."

Izuku set his lips into a thin line, finding he had no choice in the matter and so he relented. "When will I leave?"

Here, the king ordered him to stand again, "You are to leave the day after tomorrow at dawn. That should give you enough time to put your things in order and to say goodbye to your loved ones. Not once have you ever disappointed us, Izuku. I have high hopes that this time it will be no different."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Alright, I'm leaving it there!_

 _I wasn't lying when I said that this was going to be another long chapter lol. Even I'm shocked at how long this came out to be but I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter without it sounding too abrupt. Next chapter shouldn't be this long (I hope ^^') but I do have a rough outline of what I want it to hold._

 _Anyway, you're all so amazing and thank you for your support!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _Ugh why was this so difficult to write? Lol I literally had trouble writing some scenes out and to be honest I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. I just feel like I could have done so much better smh. But I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS! As always, your reviews give me life. Some honorable mentions would be_ _ **bnha-kacchako**_ _,_ _ **NumberSixteen**_ _,_ _ **rikichancute**_ _,_ _ **justanaiza**_ _, and_ _ **Arisa20**_ _I just, you guys make me so happy :) I'm glad to see that you all enjoy this story and I know you all already want the Kacchako goodness to happen (trust me I do too) but this absolutely cannot be rushed. I have so many plans and ideas for them and this story that I literally get myself excited about what's to come in future chapters. I have yet to introduce many characters and I hope you all bear with me for a while longer._

 _Onward with the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Shadows of White**

Mina rushes back to the castle, hands clenched into tight fists. She shakes her head furiously almost as if she were trying to erase what she had seen as she makes her way back towards her chamber. Once it was reached, she closed the doors behind her and sat on the edge of her bed, attempting to calm her nerves because if someone were to see her in her current state, then she would have to confess what she had witnessed.

It made her feel almost guilty to intrude in something that was meant to be private. She was never one to spy on things that don't concern her, but she unintentionally stumbled upon Lady Tsuyu and the princess speaking in hushed voices and the guilt that flashed over Tsuyu's face as she handed her a letter didn't go unnoticed.

It's clear that whatever the princess received wasn't anything _good_. Her mood had completely changed after reading the said letter. She had looked sad and she even would dare say _confused_ , almost as if she were debating something that shouldn't be crossing her mind in the first place. It was troublesome, really, to be so worked up over something she truly shouldn't care for. But it had bothered her to see such a thing and it makes her wonder if the princess has any secrets based on her behavior.

 _Oh Gods…_ She falls on her back and focuses on the ceiling. Ever since she heard of the princess, she swore to herself that she would never be on her side. That's why she had been distant and sometimes rude towards her because she absolutely refuses to acknowledge her as their future queen. But now… now she feels like she would want to help her.

She closes her eyes and allows her mind to wander towards the letter, a sudden dull pain in her chest as thoughts swarm in her head. It makes her wonder who had sent it. Obviously it comes from Farel but for her to make such an expression really makes it hard for her to let the subject go.

What was written? Why was she crumpling it? A part of her wishes to never find out.

If the princess wants to keep her secrets then she will allow it. After all, it really is none of her concern.

* * *

 _Fire rages on, scorching skin. Screams of anguish echo throughout the kingdom, blood staining the walls a vibrant red and she allows the tears to fall._

 _She speaks but no one is listening. She stands alone as flames surround her and in the distance, through the smoke and ash, she sees them— she sees her lamb on one side, standing tall through it all and he tries to reach her. He's calling out to her but she can't hear him. His expression is pained and his hands are stained with blood that isn't his own. He's crying. And on the other, she sees the wolf, with those piercing red eyes looking at her through the smoke and she holds her breath. He's approaching her but she could hardly bring herself to move away. He speaks, but his voice is muffled. He touches her and he is warm._

 _Her surroundings then change into one that is cold and grey. Ruins of buildings and lifeless bodies are scattered throughout the land. It was a horrifying sight and she feels afraid. She holds herself tightly and she feels at a loss. Then, a voice calls out to her. It was neither the wolf or her lamb but instead it was an ominous voice, one she hadn't heard before, and it asks for her name._

 _She speaks without realizing, "Ochako Uraraka." And she is startled by her own voice. She looks around and she comes to the conclusion that this is her life now. It will no longer be one that is vibrant and warm but instead, it will be one that is cold and dark and empty._

" _This is your death, Ochako Uraraka."_

 _She falls to her knees and she weeps, mourning for her own loss. The world around her fades to black._

" _An heiress to nothing but ruin and ashes!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brown eyes shot open, her hair damp with sweat and she is trembling with fear. Her eyes are set upon the ceiling and she feels as though she is paralyzed, unable to willingly move, and she refuses to look anywhere else _but_ the ceiling. She clutches onto her bed sheets in an attempt to comfort herself but it doesn't work, instead, her eyes begin to sting with tears that threaten to fall but she doesn't allow it. She refuses to feel so weak and helpless and so she takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes until she felt her heart beat go back into its regular pace.

"It was only a dream…" she says, opening her eyes once more, forcing herself to look around the room. "...just a dream." The familiar violet curtains and the marbled floor was a welcoming sight. The birds chirping and the vibrant sun bleeding through her window has her exhaling a relieved sigh. _This_ is her life now. It will never be something dark and grey. She simply won't allow it to look so _grim._

But why would she dream of such a thing? To have Izuku's hands stained with blood and Katsuki's to be clean has her head spinning with questions she didn't know how to answer. And for Katsuki being the only one able to reach her and how he had been warm made absolutely no sense since he's been nothing but cold towards her. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Shouldn't it have been Izuku who is to bring her comfort? A bitter chill runs down her spine.

Then there are the flames and the blood and the _ashes_. The voice that will forever haunt her… whose blood was splattered on that wall? Why was it Farel that had to go down in such a tragic way? Where were her parents through it all? She suddenly felt nauseous and once again her eyes began to sting. This was the first time she ever dreamt of something so utterly horrifying.

There is a knock on her door and she's startled from her thoughts. She watches intently as it began to slowly open, revealing first an elderly woman then shortly after Queen Mitsuki and her ladies-in-waiting. If she would have known they were coming, then she would've made herself more presentable, but nonetheless she stands and bows in respect for the queen.

"Princess, you look so pale!" Toru exclaimed as she ran to her side, causing her to straighten herself, "Are you sick?! It's like you saw a ghost…"

Ochako opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The older woman then began to approach her, grabbing hold of her hands. She motioned her to sit. "You're cold, my child. What happened?"

Ochako swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and she glanced at the queen who had given her an encouraging nod to continue. She nervously fidgets with the hem of her sleeve. "I just…" She fumbled for words, "...I'm sorry."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come so suddenly, Mitsuki. She appears to be frightened."

"And what makes you say that, Chiyo?" Mitsuki was now approaching her, her brows furrowed with concern.

"She's shaking like a leaf, your grace. And I doubt it's because she's cold."

Mitsuki's eyes dangerously narrowed and she looked around the room before bringing her attention back to her. "Was there someone in the room, Ochako?"

Ochako's eyes widened. "No!" She sputtered, shaking her head, "Gods No! It's nothing like that I just…" She suddenly felt embarrassed, "I just had some night terrors. It's nothing to fuss over, really." She laughed nervously as she looked at both Tsuyu and Mina who have said nothing throughout the whole thing, and she clears her throat, "What brings you to my room so early in the morning?" She hoped this will take the attention off of her.

Both Mitsuki and Chiyo gave each other concerned glances, the queen placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We came to tell you about Katsuki's coronation. It'll take place tomorrow… I'm sure you know what this means."

"So soon? But the King hasn't yet-"

"It's inevitable that his death will come soon, Ochako. It's best if we are prepared." Mitsuki's eyes were filled with sadness as she spoke. "It was him who decided… it's what he wished for."

"What about Katsuki?" She couldn't help but ask, watching how the queen's expression became stern. "Does he know?...And will he accept?"

"Of course he knows!" Mitsuki exclaimed haughtily, almost as if she were irritated, "My idiot son will have no other choice but to accept! He can't deny his birthright…"

Ochako's chest suddenly felt tight. "And you, Mitsuki? What will happen to you once he becomes king?"

"Her Majesty is to abdicate her throne, Ochako." Chiyo spoke firmly, but there was a subtle gentleness in her tone that didn't go unnoticed, "It is you who is to stand by Katsuki's side. You are to be the new queen and Mitsuki and I will be there to guide you. You're never going to be alone."

"I understand but…" she looked down at her lap, unable to bring the words out and she suddenly felt afraid. _An heiress to nothing but ruin and ashes._ The words echoed in her mind and she clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't bring herself to look at them.

"You needn't worry, child." Mitsuki rubbed her back soothingly, "I have faith that you'll fulfill your duty to not only us, but to your kingdom as well. They have high hopes for you."

"Then I'll do my best." Ochako spoke hesitantly, but deep down she knows that she'll have to overcome this fear that seems to paralyze her. The dream comes back in flashes but she forces it into the back of her mind with thoughts of her parents and her people— how they're all counting on her to make this a better world. She has no time to be afraid of a mere dream.

Mitsuki grabs hold of her hands. "Masaru wants to speak with you…" She says, and Ochako could only blink with her mouth agape. "... he's been wanting to for a long time now."

Panic began to rise within her as she registered Mitsuki's words. _The King wants to speak with me…_ She bit the inside of her cheek at the thought. Never before had she spoken with him and if she were to be quite honest, the thought truly never crossed her mind. Not once has she considered having a private conference with the man who is responsible for all of this despite knowing that his days are numbered. What could he possibly say to her? It was an unsettling question and she could only hope he's as kind as they claim him to be.

Mitsuki seemed to have caught on to her reluctance, having exhaled an exasperated breath, she let go. "I understand if you don't want to. You're not expected to-"

Ochako shook her head. "Wait, no I was just… it's to be expected." She looked at the others before looking down at her hands, a frown tugging on her lips, "When does he want to meet?"

"This evening. In our chamber."

A curt nod. "I'll be there."

"I'll prepare your bath." Mina was the one to speak now, walking past them in order to reach the bath chamber.

Toru made the motion to follow her, "I'll help-" she began, but Mina's hand stopped her from going any further.

"It's okay Toru. I could manage." The pinkette said, excusing herself from the group as she disappeared into the room.

"I suppose we should let you get ready, Ochako." Mitsuki said, causing her attention to return to her. She offered the queen a timid smile as she stood up and ran her hands over her nightgown. "But we don't blame you if you find yourself unable to meet with Masaru."

"And don't hesitate to call on either of us if you need anything." Toru chimed in, bowing only slightly.

Ochako nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…" she briefly glanced at Tsuyu before looking at everyone else, "Thank you… for letting me know that I'm not alone…"

"If you'll excuse us."

Ochako watched as they exited out of her chamber, surprised to find herself feeling relieved at the fact that she was now alone. She sat back down on her bed and placed her hand on her chest, almost as if she were trying to regain her breath. She could hear the water running behind her, a faint sound that was too loud for the sudden quietness of her room, and she finds herself hesitating to approach the bath chamber.

She swallows the painful lump in her throat and stands once more, putting her hair behind her ears. She forces herself to appear calm and collected as she makes her way towards the baths. Once she entered the room, she was surprised to find Mina kneeled over with her hand in the water.

"The water is warm, Your Grace." The pinkette said, removing her hand and drying it with a towel. "Personally, I prefer it to be rather hot but we all have our preferences."

"Right…" she looked around the room, "Thank you. You really didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem at all, Princess. It's an honor, _truly."_ Mina turned and gave her her back and Ochako took that as her cue to take off her nightgown, pulling on her shoulder straps and allowing the fine silk to fall to her feet. She now stands bare, moving towards the bathtub before putting both feet in and sinking into its warm waters. She lets out a contented sigh.

"I see you like the bath." Mina began, now looking at her once more as she held multiple scented vials in her hands. Ochako eyed them carefully, having chosen a clear one to be poured into the water. "That one smells of jasmine. It's a wonderful scent. Very fitting for you if I do say so myself." Mina explained, taking off the lid and taking a whiff, "Reminds me of spring."

"It is a wonderful scent." Ochako agreed as its being poured, eyeing Mina quizzically. "You've never willingly been this kind to me…"

Mina met her gaze, and this was the first time Ochako came to realize how beautiful her eyes are. They were a vibrant golden color but they were anything but sincere. "Is that so?"

"Why?" She found herself asking, bringing her knees to her chest. She isn't sure if she could trust her.

Mina simply shrugged, "I found this to be the perfect opportunity to get to know you."

"So you're saying you don't trust me?" Ochako was suddenly very offended, her brows creasing in distaste.

"I'm certain you feel the same towards me, Your Grace." She reached for the sponge beside her and began to rub it over Ochako's arms and shoulders. "You said it yourself. I haven't necessarily been nice to you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not one to follow someone blindly." She narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm not like Tsuyu or Toru who don't really _question_ anything. Someone must first earn my respect. But tell me, Princess, what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that you are someone who is brutally honest." Ochako answered, "I'd rather have someone openly say how they feel about me. You're quite refreshing since I've been lied to for as long as I could remember."

"And the crown?"

"What about it?"

"Her Highness _clearly_ trusts you."

Ochako's breath got caught in her throat. _They're going to make me their Queen…_ She suddenly didn't know what to think, and Mina had been glaring at her the the entire time since she asked the question. Her eyes that remind her of the brilliant sun are yet to see her as queen and she doesn't blame her. If the roles were reversed, she would have thought the same thing. "I have no choice in the matter since I'm married to her son."

Mina scoffed. "You're so dreadfully foolish on your high horse, _Princess,_ you speak as though you already have the crown! You may wear it soon but that doesn't mean you _deserve_ to be our _Queen._ " She pours some water over her soaped arms, "What they failed to tell you is that you're going to be nothing but a consort. You'll only be sharing Prince Katsuki's social rank and status… nothing more."

"Clearly you're mocking me."

"It's what the court decided. Everyone is saying it." She made the motion to stand, "Katsuki refuses to share anything else with you."

Ochako grimaced. "I should have known. I don't know why it never crossed my mind that he would ask for something like that. He's trying to limit me!"

"I'm sure you realized his reasoning."

Ochako cocked up an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"To make you aware of the fact that the prince isn't as cruel as you think."

"Well, you're succeeding." Ochako answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm being serious here, Princess. I don't mean to mock you. I'm trying to make amends for being rude. I want you to know who the prince really is…"

"And who is he really?"

"He's someone who cares for his people even if he doesn't openly express it… he may be brash and stubborn but at times he could be incredibly kind."

"You speak so _highly_ of him." Ochako scoffed, sinking deeper into the water, "But I suppose you _may_ have a point. I've only known him for what? A week? But my opinion of him still stands. If he doesn't change his attitude towards me then it'll be incredibly hard for me to believe what you're saying."

"I never expected you to believe me right away. I just want you to get along with him… if only a little bit." Mina handed her her bathrobe, signaling to her that her bath was over and she gratefully took it, standing in one swift movement.

"Trust me, Lady Mina, that I had every intention of getting along with him but he makes it impossible."

"I believe you." She helped pat her dry, "He's irrational when he's angry. That much I could assure you."

" _Right_." Ochako pursed her lips, disliking the idea of being sidelined just because the prince is having a fit. It was almost childish, but she swears upon her name that she will earn her place here. She will show these people that she deserves their respect and the right to hold the title of queen. She could feel herself become filled with determination at the challenge and she could only thank Mina for introducing her to it.

Mina looked pleased with herself. "Now," She said, helping her into the robe, "let's get you dressed so you can meet with the King."

* * *

There's a weight on his shoulders that he can't quite explain. The thought of leaving Farel for such a long time is almost unsettling and he finds himself stalling for more time.

It was inevitable that this day was going to come. Deep down he _knew_ , ever since he joined the royal guard, that they would soon ask him to fulfill some important task but never had he imagined that they would send him off to a completely different country.

He supposed it wasn't entirely a _bad_ thing. A part of him wishes to be more ecstatic about it, it should at least give him peace of mind knowing that he would soon be given the chance to get away from the things that remind him of the princess. The castle, for instance, and the roads they walked together. He should be content with the fact that he's been given the chance to _forget_ the brief love affair he had with the princess despite the fact that they had known each other for the majority of his adolescent years.

A sigh escapes him. He's never had an easy life. Having been raised without a father and watching his mother struggle to keep them from starving to death made him almost wish he had more power than a mere sword in his hand. He almost regrets never knowing his father, who, according to his mother, was a very kind man.

But that's all he knows of him. She hardly mentions the man. When asked, she completely avoids the question making him always wonder why but he never has the heart to ask her. And looking at her weakened state now, it pains him to come to the conclusion that he may never know more about the man who loved her unconditionally.

" _I don't think it's a good idea to go to Kernow."_

His mother's voice was nothing but a whisper, bringing his attention away from his faceless father. "I didn't think you were awake…" he said, reaching for her hands. She was cold. "But I must go. They need me."

"They have an army consisting of thousands of men if not more… what would the difference be if you go?"

Izuku furrowed his brows. "We're allies, mother… they're counting on me to at least help."

Inko frowned at his reasoning, looking him in the eye as her grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly. "You know how I feel about you getting too close to royalty." She said, clearly displeased. "And the Defenders… they're not what they seem. They won't be easy to catch."

Izuku could only grimace at her words. Remembering how she reacted to the news that he had joined the royal guard and how her eyes were filled with fear as she begged him to not accept the offer to be Ochako's personal guard. For as long as he could remember, she's never been fond of royalty. "I promise I'll stay safe mother…"

"No, Izuku, you're not understanding." Inko exhaled a shaky breath, her hands trembling as she cupped his cheek, "I've faced the Defenders before and they're _terrifying._ If you're not careful they could easily _kill_ you. They get you when you're least expecting it."

"When?" It was suddenly hard to speak. "When did you face them?"

Something flashed in her green irises, almost as if she remembered something she had forgotten, and she smiled a sad smile at him, "That, my dear son, doesn't matter anymore." She sighed and she let go of him, "I just want you to listen to what I'm saying. Do you understand?"

"No, mother, I don't." He could feel his tension rising, "How do you expect me to understand when you're being so vague about things? Why can't you just tell me what you're thinking? It'll be easier for both of us…"

"In time you will know the truth, Izuku. You'll know the truth about yourself but I need _you_ to figure it out. I won't be the one to give you the answers."

"What are you— never mind…" Izuku couldn't bring himself to finish the question, and he looked away from her, having caught on to her silent plea to not ask anymore questions despite the fact the the words were on the tip of his tongue. He could only pray that the answers come to him sooner rather than later and so he stands and leans over his mother's resting figure to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe it's best if I let you rest."

"How long will you be away?"

He set his lips into a thin line, "A year." He breathed. "It'll only be a year…"

She clenched her eyes shut at his words. "Then promise me you won't do anything reckless. Don't bring any unwanted attention to yourself." She opened her eyes and it appeared as though she was on the verge of tears, her voice trembling as she struggled to speak and Izuku couldn't bring himself to look away anymore. He could only listen. "Please, Izuku. Come back to me soon."

* * *

The decorations for the coronation were elaborate.

Ochako walks down the halls and she can't help but be in awe of what she sees before her. Bright colors of red, white, and gold invade her senses and she's almost grateful for the little bit of darkness she sees amongst the crimson curtains. Hints of black could be seen in the ribbons used to keep the curtains from blocking the natural light and she finds herself at a loss for words at how quickly everything was put together in such a short amount of time. Wasn't this announced to her hours ago?

She takes in a deep breath and turns on her heel, having decided to look for Tsuyu who, up to this point, has a lot of explaining to do but she's stopped by a seamstress who was carrying multiple fabrics in her hands. "Ah, Princess Ochako!" The woman gasps, "I'm so glad to have finally found you!" She laughs nervously as she gestured to the materials she was holding. "Which do you prefer, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ochako eyed the variety of colored fabrics presented to her before looking back at the older woman. "What is this for?"

"The gown you are to wear tomorrow for the ceremony."

 _Ah._ She pursed her lips, "Who sent you?"

The woman furrowed her brows, "The Queen." She quipped, looking at her expectantly.

"Of course." Ochako thumbed the fabrics with her thumb and index finger, getting a feel of what she would prefer to wear, going through fabrics of chiffon, silk, and tulle and with colors varying from beige, white, and blue. Her attention immediately set upon the chiffon white, it was so pristine and so soft that she couldn't help but love the way it felt against her skin. "This one." She says, holding it up, "But will you be able to make an entire gown in such a short amount of time? Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

"We were told about the coronation yesterday, Your Highness." The seamstress explained, "And I'm not the one who makes your dresses. The gowns in your room are not my creations."

"Oh." Ochako suddenly felt silly, "Then who's the one that makes them?"

Here, the older woman leaned in as if to whisper in her ear. "I'm afraid I can't say. They're really peculiar about these sort of things. They forbade me telling you."

"Right." Ochako was now the one who leaned in. "Then tell them that I'll be expecting a _magnificent_ gown. They are yet to let me down, after all."

"Yes. Right away." The seamstress bowed, "If you'll excuse me." She turned on her heel and began walking the other direction with a bounce in her step, appearing to be content with their brief meeting that Ochako herself couldn't help but smile. This was the first time she felt like she actually belongs. She feels as if she's _home._ She let out a satisfied sigh.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Princess Ochako." Tsuyu says from behind her, having startled her. She tries to regain her composure.

"You really shouldn't do that, Tsuyu! You scared me half to death!" Ochako chided, "I've been meaning to look for you."

"I know." Tsuyu cautiously looked around, glad to find that there was hardly anyone within hearing distance. "I've been wanting to ask you questions as well but I suggest we go somewhere more private. We don't want anyone listening in on our conversation."

"You have a point." Ochako set her lips into a thin line, appearing to be deep in thought before her face brightened and grabbed Tsuyu by her wrist. "Follow me." She says, going the opposite direction from where she came, "I'm sure the study will be private enough, also the cushions from the couch are incredibly soft."

"You just want an excuse to sit on it, don't you?" The green haired girl said in disbelief, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Yes." She admitted, "They make me feel like I'm sitting on _clouds_. I have every right to sit on them as much as I please." They come to a halt and Ochako pushed open the door. "From what I've seen, this room is hardly used."

"I see you've become familiar with the castle…"

"I've been here for a week. What were you expecting?"

"For you to not _care_." Tsuyu said bluntly, moving around her to make herself comfortable on the seat. "But I see your mood has changed since this morning…"

Ochako visibly tensed. "I'd rather not think about it." She waved a dismissive hand as she sat next to her and Tsuyu had no other choice but to let the topic go, never before seeing her look so genuinely afraid. It was unsettling to witness. "But I have questions, Tsuyu and I want you to be honest with me." She cleared her throat, "What do you know?"

"I know you had an affair with a man named Izuku." She said, wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. Ochako couldn't help but blush at the statement.

"It wasn't an affair."

"You were engaged to the prince then, you were with someone who wasn't your husband. And you knew that it was wrong of you to be so reckless."

"It may have been wrong, Tsuyu, but what I felt that night was anything but. He was so gentle with me… he made sure I wasn't in any pain. That night we made love and I would be lying if I said I didn't long to be in his arms again."

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow, "And you loved him?"

"Love." She corrected, "I still love him. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't…"

Tsuyu was beginning to grow concerned, seeing how Ochako's eyes were filled with longing made something awful settle in the pit on her stomach. "Are you sure that what you feel for him isn't just admiration?" She asked, hoping to diffuse whatever emotion Ochako was feeling, "Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding… admiration isn't love."

"What is this, Tsuyu? What are you trying to say?" Ochako's voice rose an octave, suddenly very irritated with what Tsuyu was implying, "I've known him since I was _twelve._ Yes, I admire him. Who wouldn't with all the things he's achieved? I know that what I feel for him is something more than _admiration_."

"Then are you going to go to where Izuku is? Would you dare go to Kernow?"

Something hitched at her throat. "No." She spoke firmly, watching how Tsuyu's eyes widened with surprise.

"No?"

" _No."_ She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again to look at her. "I'm not going to follow him knowing that I have things to do here. How could I leave when my parents believe that this is the place where I'll be _safe_? Besides, I doubt Katsuki will grant me _permission_ to leave if I were to ask to go to Kernow. What would I tell him anyway? That I suddenly have matters to attend to overseas? He wouldn't believe me."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"Who?"

"The prince…"

Ochako's attitude completely changed. "You know exactly how I feel about him. Nothing has changed."

Tsuyu fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, "So you hate him-"

"I never said I _hated_ him." Ochako corrected, standing abruptly to pace around the room.

Tsuyu's eyes were following her. "But you said nothing has changed."

"I'm still angry at him." She huffed, "I've been angry at him since our first dinner together and I'm still angry at the fact that he had the audacity to call me weak when he knows _nothing._ He dared to mock me…"

"To be fair, Princess, it has been said that all you do in your free time is sit pretty and have your people tend to your needs."

Ochako rolled her eyes, coming to a stop, "I should have known the people here thought us to be pompous bastards."

"I never thought so." Tsuyu said with a shake of her head.

Ochako smiled a little, "You're far too kind, Tsuyu, but I've been in wars— well not _wars—_ but I've aided _my_ royal guard when in battle. I've healed them and I've fought alongside them and they never failed to mention that I was their lucky charm when facing a threat."

"They held respect for you. Izuku respected you, Tenya respected you. The only difference is that Katsuki doesn't."

"Perhaps you're right." She looked at her hands, "Katsuki doesn't hold an ounce of respect for me. But what is he really? I don't know whether to hate him, fear him, or to sympathize with him. All I see is a monster of a man who doesn't know how to handle his own emotions."

Tsuyu's eyes bore into her own brown ones, "He's not as cruel as you claim him to be." She said, "He's proud. He knows what he is. To others he may be a monster but he has his reasons…"

Ochako sighed. "Mina said the same thing. But your words alone won't be enough to make me believe he has the best intentions."

"Need I remind you that I grew up here?" Tsuyu tried once more, this time her tone much firmer than what it was before. "You haven't given yourself the chance to know him. You're basing your thoughts of him on the things you've heard. You've only met with him _once_ but there was hardly any progress there because he was _angry_ and we all know how difficult it is to talk with someone who has no intentions to speak."

It's obvious what Tsuyu is trying to achieve. It almost irritates her how much she actually believes in him. She chewed on her bottom lip as Tsuyu refused to look away from her until finally she exhaled an exasperated breath. "Then he must show me." She said, "I must see with my own eyes the type of man he truly is— I want to see the man _you_ believe in before I make the choice to stand by his side and completely give my heart to him."

"It must go both ways, Princess, you must prove to him that you aren't weak."

Ochako gave her a sidelong look, determination filled her eyes. "And that, Lady Tsuyu, is exactly what I intend to do."

* * *

He watches her from afar.

He sees how she moves through his palace with ease and notices how she interacts with his staff. He's heard his people praise her for her resilience and her optimism to make this a better world and he's heard his people curse her for her empty promises.

She takes their harsh words with dignity and she doesn't flinch when something is thrown her way. She had proven herself capable of taking judgment and in the eyes of the court, she is the ideal woman to be carrying their family name.

But the beauty that he's heard so much about, in his opinion, was an exaggeration. In his lifetime he's met multiple women who are far more beautiful than she is and even before he had seen her for the first time, they have described her to be some sort of goddess who has graced this earth, but he figured they were only saying that for the sole purpose of convincing him that his marriage wasn't as bad as he thought. And thinking about it now, when he first saw her perched upon her balcony looking down at him, he had found her to be rather _plain._ She was nothing close to what they described her to be, but she was nothing to scoff at.

He supposed she did have some redeeming features. Underneath her gowns he's certain she has a nice curvaceous figure— not as slim as the other woman who starve themselves to the point where they're nothing but skin and bone and nothing like Nemuri— but nonetheless she was pleasantly plump if the fullness of her cheeks give him any indication of what she is to look like bare. Then there are her eyes that hold a fire in them whenever she just so happens to look at him. So determined are those brown eyes of hers, her tenacity is almost admirable.

But when they are standing together what do people think? On the night of their marriage countless of people have mentioned that they are a handsome couple. They complimented each other well it seemed and he took it into consideration only to completely dismiss the thought shortly after. In his eyes she had been small and weak. A prideless fool who doesn't have her own voice. He was almost certain people were only saying those things to give themselves the benefit of the doubt.

He lets a sigh escape him. Seeing her now he doesn't know what to think. She's shown him that she does in fact have pride. She's taken her time to learn her way through the palace and he could see that she's making an effort to live amongst the others.

And yet, despite that, he can't see her as his queen.

He doesn't see her ruling beside him.

He turns away from her, and grimaces as he noticed that Eijiro had been looking at him with Denki standing behind him. "Why don't you say something to her?" The blond was the first to speak and Katsuki could feel himself become irritated by the idea. He gestured towards the princess and he refused to look her way again.

"Why don't you both mind your business?!" He growled, glaring at both of them.

Eijiro put his hands up in feigned surrender. "Woah, there's no need to be hostile, Katsuki. You looked as if you were considering it."

"I wasn't." He spoke too quickly for his own liking, "Now are you going to tell me what you want? Or are you just going to stare at me like a pair of fucking idiots?"

"Geez, impatient are we?" Denki huffed, handing him a scroll, "This arrived today. Eijiro and I already read it but we wanted to know what you thought of it before we did anything."

Katsuki snatched it from his hands and eyed both of the men quizzically before bringing his attention to the scroll. The wax seal may have been broken, but he could still see the symbol it held. It was a serpent, the crest for House Todoroki, and he clenched his jaw as he began to skim through the note.

"It appears as though they're having some trouble with the Defenders." Denki explained, "They want us to be on high alert in case they start to cause trouble here."

Katsuki briefly lifted his eyes. "I could read."

Denki cleared his throat. "Right."

"How are they certain it's them?" Eijiro found himself asking, brows furrowing in thought.

"They're not." Katsuki cut in, "I thought you read it."

"We did… but not everything."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Typical. Now I know not to let you both read important documents if you're not going to take them seriously." He jammed the paper back into the blond's hands. "But they suspect it's them for the sole fact that many of their noble families have been found dead. It's best if we heed their warning."

Denki looked unconvinced. "I thought they only targeted royal families… you know, like in Yuuei?"

Katsuki could only scoff. "Nobles could easily become royalty if one isn't careful. If these criminals _are_ the Defenders then they're trying to send a message with these assassinations."

"So I'm assuming they're officially our allies now? They wouldn't have sent us this otherwise…" Eijiro watched as Katsuki grinned at the thought.

"Damn right they are." He said gruffly, "That's the only benefit that came out of this god forsaken marriage."

"Of course…" Denki quickly glanced at the princess then back again to the prince, "...what do you want us to do?"

"Send some guards to patrol the streets." He commanded, "But only a few so we don't cause a panic. We don't want the people to start worrying when nothing has yet happened."

"Spoken like a true king."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the blond, not expecting the comment. "Don't push it."

"But it's true." Denki insisted, "You're handling this quite well."

"I said _don't push it._ I don't want to hear it!" He looked at Eijiro who'd been looking back at him expectantly. "Now get moving. You're wasting time just standing there."

" _Of course."_ The redhead tapped Denki on the shoulder, "We'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, Your Highness." They began walking the opposite direction and Katsuki didn't miss Eijiro's knowing smile.

" _Damn bastard."_ He muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly tense. He's almost certain that Eijiro will say something about this, most likely to mock him, surely. His face said it all and he bit his tongue in aggravation.

And just this once, he allowed his attention to return to the princess, watching helplessly as she disappeared into his father's chamber.

* * *

Ochako enters the room slowly and it is deathly quiet. She makes sure her footsteps are light in order to not disturb the resting king but it seemed pointless since it appears as though he'd been waiting for her. She hadn't realized she was so nervous until he came into view.

It was unsettling how empty the room appeared to be. A chill runs down her spine as she approached the bed that was located in the center and sits on the chair beside it. "Your Majesty…" She begins, hating how her voice trembled, "I've been told you wanted to speak with me."

The air in the room is thick with anticipation, and she eagerly waits for him to say something— anything that will put her at ease but he did nothing but smile at her. It was welcoming and _warm_ , one she wasn't expecting from someone like him and it did little to calm her nerves. Then, he laughs but it wasn't because he was mocking her, no, it was genuine laughter. He seemed to be content that she was finally here with him. It was unexpected and it startled her but she forced herself to appear unfazed by it. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He says, the smile in his voice, "You truly are a sight to behold, Ochako."

She repressed the blush that threatened to show on her cheeks, watching how he reached for her own hands and she froze at the contact. His hands were rough and calloused, but their hold on her was gentle. She almost dreads the moment he will have to let go. "Thank you." She says, not really knowing what else to say to him.

Masaru's eyes glaze over and he looks away. It wasn't until then when she noticed how thin he was. Having a vague memory of him at her wedding, she's almost certain he looked healthier. Never had she seen someone look so pale and thin before and she forces herself to physically relax because surely, he's caught on to her tension.

"You have every right to be angry with me, Ochako. I know this isn't what you wanted." His voice is hoarse and she hears the hurt in his tone. She finds herself tightening her hold on his hand.

"I'm not angry." She says, "How can I be angry when all of this is to protect us?"

"Then you must resent me." The words were heavy on his tongue, "That much I could see."

"If you truly believe that, then yes, I hold resentment towards you. You took away the only freedom I thought I had."

Masaru looked at her once more, "I want you to be very honest with me, Ochako. In fact, I want you to never feel like you have to hold back here or outside of these walls because you feel invalid. You're a Bakugo now. Your presence here is vital."

Ochako nearly scoffed. "I'm going to be nothing but a consort when your son becomes King, Your Highness, so believe me when I say that I have no other choice _but_ to hold back. All I have to do is sit pretty beside your son and have his children." She grimaced at the end, hating the thought of being so useless when back at home she had all the power in the palm of her hand. Now though, she is nothing but a decoration— an arm piece for Katsuki when they are out in public.

"It's up to you to change his mind." He spoke honestly and it didn't escape her how tired he sounded, "He underestimates you… he's voiced his harsh opinions of you _multiple_ times because he finds you to be nothing but a burden. ' _Why do we have to protect someone that doesn't have our blood?'_ Is what he says. ' _She's lower than the dirt beneath my boots. She will never be my equal.'_ He's scoffed at the accomplishments that you've made at your age."

Ochako's shoulders visibly sagged. "I'm well aware of what he thinks of me, you needn't remind me." She turned towards the window and her eyes went distant, "But I came to a realization and I've made up my mind." She took in a deep breath before looking back at him. He had been watching her intently. "I've told myself that I will never be without information. I have the right to know what happens beyond these castle walls and I will do anything in my power to help. If your son isn't just some _brute_ then I will see him with his skin off before I agree to fall in love. I could not willingly take his hand for fear of blinding myself to his true nature. But it does make me wonder, and I wonder what kind of person he is under his skin. I won't be fooled by him. But if I dare to defy him, what does that mean for me? What will he do with me?" She shivered at the thought, "What would I have been if I never saw the birds? I see myself caged, bound to something I can't escape. Here I am no one; I am nothing. I am a blank paper on which you and your court wrote a girl who is forced to accept a fate that I absolutely refuse to comply with."

Masaru took in her words, having yet to let go of her hands and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Do whatever you must to feel like you belong. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about Katsuki."

"I blame you for raising him the way you did." She spoke suddenly, but he took no offense to the statement.

"Everything came so easily to him. People praised him for the smallest of things. They made him believe he was the greatest of them all and we _let_ him believe those things." By now his voice was raspy, "He's always been admired. He was always surrounded by people but he's never had an actual _friend_ not until Ser Eijiro and Ser Denki came along. He ended up pushing everyone away and he was always alone. But he's afraid, Ochako, and do you know what he's afraid of?"

"He's afraid to lose his father."

"Exactly." He let go of her hands and they suddenly felt empty, "My tyrant of a son is afraid to lose his father. He finds himself unworthy to wear my crown, but my days are coming to an end and it'll be much sooner rather than later. Even now, I've been struggling to appear as though I'm not being affected by this illness. But if I were to close my eyes, I fear I may never open them again. I'll be damned if I'm not the one to crown my son."

Ochako furrowed her brows in disbelief. "You can't possibly be planning to attend the ceremony. You have to rest…"

Masaru only chuckled. "I'm afraid, dear Ochako, that you have no say in what I can and can't do. Tomorrow I will crown my son and you _will_ stand beside him. That way, and listen closely, no one will doubt that _he_ is the new King. Tomorrow, will be the beginning of a new era, and it is up to both of you to make sure it doesn't end in ruins."

 _ **..…**_

 _ **...**_

The throne room is filled with both nobles and commoners. They whisper amongst each other, their hushed voices making her feel oddly out of place. She glances at Katsuki and she could sense his tension but yet she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. Right now, she's certain her words are the last thing he wants to hear.

They are both dressed in white. The gown that was made for her was embellished with gold beads and crystals, it was form-fitting, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair had been lightly curled at the ends and pinned up from the back. Katsuki, on the other hand, was wearing a full dress military uniform that had gold embroidered onto its torso and at the end of his sleeves. His otherwise unruly hair had been combed down and Ochako couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked.

Everyone is anxiously waiting for King Masaru to arrive. Mitsuki stands beside them, eagerly waiting for her husband to walk through those doors.

The sound of heavy doors opening has everyones head turning, the expression on Katsuki is unreadable and she could swear that everyone had gone silent as they wait for the King to reveal himself. The only sound heard, in a booming loud voice, was the man who is to announce his arrival. His voice echoes, bouncing off the walls, almost as if he was making sure that no one missed what he had said but to her, it was excruciatingly loud. She could only imagine what Katsuki must be feeling.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please rise. The King is here."_

And she couldn't look at him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _I could literally HUG you guys, my god you're all so sweet. I'm happy so see that you guys are really enjoying this fic you have no idea!_

 _Also, sorry for the super late update (God I hate writers block it's such a freakin curse! Ugh.) I was literally planning to update this last month but I ended up changing the second half of this chapter because I didn't like the direction it was going the first time around. But it's done and I hope you guys enjoy this new installment!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Silence**

It was like he was staring death in the face.

Katsuki met his father's gaze as he approached the throne. He kneeled before him as he placed the iron crown upon his head. His mouth moves to say the well rehearsed oath; a promise he isn't sure he could keep. And he sits upon the throne that's forcing him to look out into the crowd of people who came to witness his _blessing._ The room was suddenly too small.

The whispering made his head _throb._

Then, his wife kneeled, and they placed a crown upon her head but hers wasn't extravagant. It was something _smaller_. So much more simpler than the one that is encrusted in jewels and valuable gems. It was one fit for a consort and not an actual _queen._ He smiles to himself, having felt like he got the upper hand on her but it immediately disappeared the moment their eyes met as she made her way to sit beside him.

Her gaze was filled with contempt and defiance.

It was like she was _challenging_ him.

He instantly scowls. That wasn't what he was expecting.

He sits through the rest of the ceremony, aware of the fact that many of his people have noticed his complete distaste of the entire thing. To him, this was nothing but a farce. A part of him wants to scream and shout. The other part of him wants to hide— hide from the truth because he _knows_ the truth. Knowing that he could never live up to be what his father was, _is_ , makes him feel as though they are _mocking_ him.

Everything that had transpired within the last two years have been nothing but a huge bruise to his ego. Once he had felt as though he would have time to enjoy his youth without the weight of an entire country on his shoulders. His father had been healthy at the time, gradually getting sicker with each passing month and seeing how he placed his unyielding faith in him makes him not want to look anyone in the eye. They all expect him to come through with his father's expectations and they're all fools if they truly believe him capable of carrying out his plans for their future. Perhaps with him, there will be no future and he could only push the thought to the back of his mind, never to resurface again.

But the longer the ceremony dragged on, the more tired his father looked, making it impossible to ignore the said thoughts. He clenches his jaw tightly, watching as an elderly woman made her way towards them to ask for their blessing. His wife was the one to speak to her, smiling sweetly and gently and he let out a low growl in irritation as the woman now looked towards him for what he assumed was reassurance for what his wife had told her. He could have cursed her if he wanted to. He could have told her to fuck off and to not take into consideration any of the promises the Consort has made. But he didn't. Instead, he wished good luck upon her and her family.

It was an odd experience. He didn't feel like himself and surely others noticed as well. But the one that mattered the most had already left the room. He supposed to be put to rest after the amount of strain he put upon himself to attend the ceremony. He almost resents him for putting himself at such a risk.

"I'm sure you know what this means, Your Grace." Eiji said as he stood next to him, looking out into the crowd with mirth. Katsuki could only take a swig of the red wine that was given to him. "This means I will now be _your_ advisor - don't look at me like that. Shouldn't you be more _cheerful_? We're not in a funeral."

"Shut it old man, I'm not in the mood." He leaned further into the throne, ignoring how his wife curiously looked his way with a raised eyebrow. He bit his tongue until the metallic taste of blood invaded his taste buds and he looked at his mother before bringing his attention back towards his advisor.

"These are _your_ people now, Katsuki. You can't deny it anymore."

It wasn't that he was denying it, he just wouldn't _accept_ it. He stays quiet for a while longer, mulling over his thoughts as he comes to one conclusion. He is _so_ unprepared. His father had taught him _nothing_ when it comes to ruling an entire country. Yes, over the twenty years that he's lived, he'd been told how important it was to keep an alliance but that's about it. Never had he been summoned to discuss important matters such as trade or politics. His father never thought it to be important. " _If you want true happiness, Katsuki, none of that will matter. The wealth you seek is within yourself."_ He grit his teeth. His father had always been far too kind for his own good.

The only thing he knows is how to wield a sword because he's fought in battles and he's killed those who dared betray the crown. He also killed those who were innocent, framed to be the criminals only to later find out that they didn't commit the crime. He convinced himself he isn't the one to blame. But no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, their cries of mercy still haunts him. And the blood… whenever he closes his eyes he could see the blood that pooled around their lifeless bodies after he unsheathed his sword and raised it against them.

Many people accused him of being a murderer— a reputation that stains his name— and others don't blame him for what he's done. An honest mistake, they say, as if it would make him feel any better. He didn't need anyone to defend him or his actions. He is one who owns up to his mistakes, not make excuses for them.

The sound of glass ringing irately by his ear snaps him out of his dark thoughts, and he looks on in horror as Eiji held the said cup in his hand, standing in the middle of the room. Everyone promptly stood and held their cups as well. From the corner of his eye he could see his wife stand, then his mother. They were all looking at him, waiting, and he began to panic.

He stood abruptly and knocked over his chair with the force.

The drunken slurs of the crowd made his head feel as if it were about to explode. Eiji cleared his throat to speak. The night before he had convinced himself that he would proudly accept the title as the new king. He told himself that he would sit through the entire thing despite knowing that he doesn't deserve it. Not yet at least. But now that it's actually happening, he could hardly bring himself to stay still. But he won't move no matter how hard he tried, so he forces himself to appear stoic.

"It's a shame that this celebration is coming to an end." The older man says, looking directly at him, "But I would like to make a toast!" He raised his glass higher, "To Katsuki Bakugo, the first of his name, the King of Attolia! Long may he reign!"

" _Long may he reign!"_ The crowd echoed back, looking at him as if he were some type of spectacle.

He honestly thought himself capable of handling this. He looks at his mother who faintly smiled back at him, and he curses the Gods above.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

 _Oh Gods, what am I doing?_

Ochako feels as though she had gone absolutely mental as she reached the door of his chamber. She swallows thickly as she forces herself to knock but there was no response, so she brought it upon herself to open the door, revealing the newly crowned King looking utterly miserable as he sat on his bed.

He had taken off his crown, and she had never seen him look so vulnerable. It was a sight she wasn't used to and she knows the reason behind it. His father was dying, that much is so painfully obvious. Seeing how the King had strained himself to appoint his son as the new king of this realm made her almost wish it wasn't happening. At times she wanted to look away and not acknowledge the fact that he was there. But his son… Katsuki had gone pale and looked as if _he_ was the one who was ill.

Deep down she knows she shouldn't care. She shouldn't have followed him back to his chamber. What will she achieve by doing this anyway? Even as she stood before him, he was yet to acknowledge her presence.

He looked _defeated_ , with his elbows on his knees and his back hunched over, looking at nothing but the ground. She's almost certain he could see the white tip of her shoes peeking through her gown but even then it was hard to tell if he was looking at anything at all.

Her own silence is aggravating. She chews on her bottom lip as she thinks of something to say. The fact that he is yet to chase her out of his room has her wondering if her company is welcomed but she isn't quick to completely let her guard down around him. This isn't enough to convince her that he is different.

"Your behavior today was strange, Katsuki. I'm sure you've realized this yourself without me telling you." She was relieved to find that her voice wasn't trembling, "But I don't think you realize how much your people care for you…"

He was unresponsive. It was like she was speaking to a corpse.

She heaved a heavy sigh before eying the iron crown that sat beside him. It fit him so well. She thinks back to when Masaru placed it on his head, and for a moment she could've sworn he was filled with pride then but it only lasted for a fraction of a minute.

Fear. Denial. Pride. In a span of a few seconds so many emotions flashed through Katsuki's hardened features. It was something she didn't expect from him and she finds herself reaching for his crown. It was cold to the touch, the onyx was a stark contrast to her skin. Its weight was surprisingly bearable– not too heavy and not too light– unlike hers that appears to be made out of false iron. She should resent him for making a fool out of her. But she doesn't.

She doesn't hate him.

"I believe this belongs to you." She says, bringing her attention back to him, "It looks better on you anyway."

He flinched, as if this time he actually _heard_ her, and she put herself through the trouble of putting it back on him. But just when she was going to pull away from him, he got a hold of her wrist. His wild eyes were looking into her own surprised ones, and she blinks multiple times.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ochako?!" He growled, it was like he finally became aware of his surroundings. He was angry she was so close to him.

She disliked the way her name sounded passing his lips. So much hatred. A frown tugged on the corner of her lips because she didn't know how to answer him. Why was she here? To give him words of comfort? Encouragement, maybe? She doesn't know.

Maybe this was to give herself the benefit of the doubt.

"You're now a _King_ , Katsuki, you shouldn't be running away."

His features darkened. "What would you know?!" He spat, standing to tower over her. He finally let go of her wrist. "You're nothing but a-"

"Consort. I know. You needn't say it." She sighs, "I'm perfectly aware. But your father… he knows you're-"

Katsuki arched an eyebrow. "What? One meeting and now you think you're good friends with him?!"

" _Afraid…_ " she finished quietly, but not meekly, watching how his crown fell to the ground and he made no motion to pick it up. She tried her best to ignore the venom in his voice. "But we could figure things out together. We could work together to make this a safe and promising world..."

Something flickered in his red irises as her words sunk in. He looked utterly disgusted by the thought. "Are you fucking _insane_?! What makes you think I want to be near you?!"

"I refuse to be sidelined by you, Katsuki!" She took a step closer to him and he took a step back. "Whether you like it or not, I won't just sit there and let you make a _fool_ out of me! I deserve more than your social rank and status. I was born to be a _queen._ "

He gave her a menacing smile then, almost as if he was _enjoying_ the sight of her getting all riled up. "Get used to it because with me you're never going to wear anything other than that flimsy piece of metal that's on your head!"

Ochako took in a sharp breath, knowing that his words shouldn't have affected her but they did. They cut deep into her pride and she narrowed her eyes at him, "You're just so… so, _ugh!_ " She threw her hands up in irritation, having so many vile things to say that she couldn't clearly organize her thoughts.

Katsuki looked pleased with himself, and he leaned in to the point where she could feel his breath on her lips. " _Get out."_ He hissed through grit teeth but she refused to move.

"We're not finished." She tried, looking him square in the eye. "Not until you see reason-"

He scowled down at her. " _Get. Out."_ He repeated once more with a growl, making his way towards the door and holding it open for her, leaving no room for her to utter a protest.

She could feel herself grow tired. "Fine!" She said haughtily, "I'll leave. But just know that I haven't given up." And she exited the room, closing the door behind her with a loud bang before he managed to say something else to her.

This was so hopeless. At this point she doesn't know what to do.

Her patience is running low, and she doesn't know how much more she could take before she finally breaks.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind her.

He hadn't realized that he was so out of breath.

Katsuki sits down on his bed once again with his head buried in his hands, resisting the urge to scream out of pure aggravation. He takes in sharp breaths in order to calm himself but that does nothing to stop the weight of reality settling in.

He is now a King. And he hates to admit that she saw right through him. The minute he had the chance, he went straight towards his chamber with all of the intentions of hiding from their leering gazes. He was running away, as she so bluntly put it. He curses her very existence.

But to think that she dared to follow him. To _think_ that she dared to enter his chamber without his permission. Her scent still lingers in the room. The sweet scent of jasmine— it was almost suffocating. And her wrist… it was so small in his hand. Delicate. If he were to tighten his hold on her he's almost certain her bones would shatter.

He picks up the crown from the ground, instantly grimacing at the sight of it. It was a hideous thing. Surly if he were younger he would have jumped at the opportunity to be king. He wouldn't have questioned it. He wouldn't have hesitated. He would have worn the crown with pride. But even then he wasn't properly groomed to rule a country. Was his father setting him up for failure?

It was a thought that pained him but he refuses to believe such a thing. His father had always thought differently than their ancestors. He said it himself multiple times that they should be kind, even to their enemies, like a symbol of peace. But everyone knows that the true symbol of peace had been dead ever since the fall of Yuuei. No one could live up to the legacy King Toshinori had left behind.

And his father… he needs to speak with his father before it's inevitably too late. To ask him for advice on how to rule a country— on how to be the greatest. He was suddenly filled with determination.

But even as he put his crown back on something didn't feel right. He looks at himself in the mirror and the reflection staring back at him was unrecognizable. This uncertain, afraid man isn't who he is.

The crown he didn't want is heavy.

* * *

In the distance Izuku could see the ocean come into view. Its glistening waters beckoning him to come closer until the ship he is to go on comes into sight, and he pulls on the reigns of his stallion in order to come to a complete stop.

Tenya is close behind him and he dismounted his horse in one swift movement. He'd been quiet the entire trip here, and it makes him wonder if he has anything on his mind. His friend had always been vocal when it comes to expressing how he feels, so for him to stay silent when something is bothering him was an unsettling sight to see.

And so he gets off his own horse, landing on the snow-covered ground with a soft crunch and looks at his surroundings.

The crew men were all running about to get things in order, shouting orders to each other if something isn't properly set up. His attention then falls upon the insignia of the serpent that lays encrusted against the hardwood of the ship. Its silver hue reflecting the light from the wintry sun, its eyes seemed to be made out of pure sapphire.

Tenya stands beside him, and Izuku lets out a heavy sigh. "You didn't have to come, Iida." He says, having a sense that they will depart soon. He almost dreads the moment, but he also wishes it could come sooner. "I'm sure you had other matters to attend to that are far more important…"

"Please, Midoriya, it's not a problem. I wanted to bid you farewell." Tenya insisted, "I won't be seeing you for Gods know how long… let me enjoy your company for the last time until you return."

Izuku smiles at him. "You're making it sound like I'm leaving for _years_." He says, a playful tone in his voice, "But I promise I'll come back home soon… it will only be a year."

"You know you sound unconvinced when you say that."

His smile immediately disappeared. "Can you blame me? We could possibly be facing the Defenders… it's hard to tell when it comes to them…"

"You have to come back within the year." There was something in the way he said it that made Izuku's mouth go dry. "You must."

"You know I never leave a task unfinished. Don't ask me for the impossible, Iida." He noticed how tense Tenya had become, and he could see how his blue eyes began to look at him quizzically almost as if he doesn't believe what he had said. "Is this why you've been quiet around me lately?"

"I'm aware that the Defenders aren't a group to be taken lightly. If you don't return then we will automatically assume you're dead." He eyed his attire, grimacing immediately, "I see you packed lightly." Tenya commented, noticing that he had nothing but his sword on his side and his commoner's clothes on; his tunic and his cloak. His armor was nowhere in sight. "I hear the winters in Kernow could be harsh."

Izuku could only shake his head, not knowing if he should be grateful for the fact that his friend is worried for his well being. "I understand why you're worried but Prince Shouto is said to have a strong army; one that could rival our own if I'm not mistaken. And besides, why burden myself with luggage? Spring is coming so I doubt I'll freeze to death."

"And when you're in battle? What would you wear?"

"I'm sure they'll lend me something…"

Tenya frowned in disapproval, "Have you forgotten that Ochako made you your armor? For you to leave it behind makes no sense…"

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop himself, his eyes looking out into the horizon. He was hoping he wouldn't bring it up. "I'm sure you've realized, and I've voiced it before, but I made the choice to not associate myself with her anymore." He forced himself to sound determined, ignoring the voice in his head that tells him otherwise, "It's for the best…"

"And what about Ochako? Have you ever thought about what she feels?" Tenya asked, brows furrowing, "You're a fool of you think your actions won't affect her."

A sudden pang hit him, and he tried his best to conceal his guilt. "Of course I've thought about her. I've been thinking about her the entire time!" By now he could tell he was shaking, either from the winter breeze or out of pure irritation that Tenya was making him question himself. For the longest time he'd made sure to keep his distance from her, to only see her from afar and never to physically touch, and now that he's had her… he doesn't want to let her go. It was a dangerous thought— a thought that shouldn't be crossing his mind in the first place because she isn't his to keep, as hard as it is to admit, she never truly belonged to him. "But she's now a married woman… I can't get in the way of her happiness."

"You were her happiness once."

"Things change. It's best if I forget about her…"

Tenya gave him a knowing look, walking a few steps ahead of him as it was announced that the ship will be departing soon. "It's been said that she hates the prince. I doubt she'll get along with him any time soon."

"You're not making this any easier, Tenya." He huffed, running an agitated hand through his hair. He hates how hopeful he suddenly felt at the news. "Why are you telling me— wait, no, _how_ do you know this?"

"I've met with one of her ladies-in-waiting recently." He explained, "I've informed Ochako about your dispatch."

"And what were you trying to achieve with telling her?" He frowned, looking at him with an unfocused stare, "You never should have said anything to her… you had no right-"

"I said it knowing she wouldn't do anything." The knight continued, "You've decided to no longer pursue her and it just felt necessary to at least let her know that you are going to Kernow. She must be proud of you, Midoriya… despite everything that happened."

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a crew member informed him that they are ready to depart. He set his lips into a thin line as Tenya gestured for him to get on, displeased with the fact that this conversation was far from finished. If only they had more time, he would have told him exactly how he felt but instead he squared his shoulders and gave him a curt nod.

"You're like a brother to me, Midoriya. You will be missed…"

He flashed him a toothy grin. "I'll try my best to stay out of trouble. I'll write when I have the chance. But I only ask one thing of you, Iida." Here, his expression became grim, and Tenya found himself leaning in to listen to what he was saying. "Keep my mother alive, that's all I ask… I would like to tell her about my time in Kernow when I return."

* * *

"Tell me, Denki, do you believe me to be a fool?"

Denki blinked at the sudden question, coming to a halt as he waited for Ochako to be beside him. He'd been ordered to watch over her as she took her afternoon stroll in the gardens and he took it upon himself to walk a few steps ahead of her to give her some privacy, but never did he think she was going to start a conversation with him. She's been quiet around him lately despite the countless times he's assured her that she could confide in him.

He mulls over the question, frowning. "No." He says sincerely, offering her a sheepish smile in an attempt to lift her spirits, "You're far too intelligent to be a _fool._ "

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes, "you're only saying that to make me feel better."

Denki couldn't help but laugh, "Perhaps. But why the question? It's a little unexpected…" He could see how her shoulders sagged and how her gaze was set upon something in the distance. She was struggling to find the correct words to say and he felt himself become concerned. "Is everything alright?"

She finally looked at him. "I tried to speak with him today." She spoke softly, almost as if she were embarrassed, and he knew exactly who she was referring to. "Does _that_ make me a fool?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Again?" He asked before he could stop himself, "That's… surprising. Did he say anything?"

" _Tried_." She repeated, "He kicked me out the minute he realized I was there." She began walking again and he could only follow, he hadn't realized how tired she sounded. "He seemed out of it... I had no idea why I went in the first place."

"At least your heart was in the right place…"

Ochako let out a bitter laugh, "Right." They turned a corner and they were now walking through a path of dead trees and Denki could see that she had no clue as to where she was going. She seemed to be aimlessly wandering around, he's almost certain she would've gotten lost if he wasn't with her. "He wants nothing to do with me or that crown." Her voice was barely audible, almost as if she was muttering to herself and Denki had to strain his ears in order to hear what she was saying, "The one time I try to offer some type of compromise he doesn't want to hear it! Gods, what an insufferable man!"

"He wants the crown." He interrupted, causing her to look at him with incredulous eyes. It was like she had forgotten he was there. "He's always wanted the crown." He isn't entirely sure why he was telling her this, to be discussing Katsuki's past about how ambitious he was to achieve what he wanted seemed rather pointless now that things are different. Back then Katsuki wasn't a married man and his father wasn't sick and dying. The prince was a completely different person; power hungry and a stubborn, arrogant, and reckless man, yes, but he has changed over the years. Many have admired his work ethic even though it was unconventional and others have shunned him for his actions— for things he had absolutely no control over. "It's just… things have happened in his past that you wouldn't understand."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Try me."

He cocked up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Help me understand him." She deadpanned, "Tell me what I don't understand."

Denki ground his teeth. He isn't sure if he should tell her but the look she was giving him made it clear that she was eager to learn more about the man she married. It made sense… if he were being honest.

"I know for a fact that he wouldn't tell me these things, so please, Denki, erase my doubts of him."

"If I tell you this I'm sure you'll doubt him even _more_." He huffed, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another, "this isn't entirely _pleasant._ "

"Just… please."

He sighed and ran a hand through his yellow locks, "What have you heard about him, us, the Kingdom of Attolia?" He asked, watching how she was taken aback by the question, "You're from Farel… you were our _enemy_. Surely you've heard a bunch of unpleasant things."

She pursed her lips. "Do you really want to know?" She said hesitantly, taking in a deep breath. He nodded, signaling her to continue. "When I was younger I was told to never take the thought of being allies with the Bakugos into consideration, mainly by the elders. It was deemed impossible because how can we associate ourselves with heartless and cruel people? How can we wish to live alongside those who killed our own flesh and blood, who managed to cut off our resources needed to survive? It's been said that Katsuki has killed the innocent for pure entertainment, never showing them any mercy."

"Do you believe that about him?"

"To a certain extent…"

"It's partially true." He confirmed, "He's killed the innocent but not out of pure joy. It was more poor judgement."

"Sounds like you're defending him." She scolded.

"What would you do if your future king was given false information about the criminal? It wasn't his fault."

"And what about those he killed when he was rebelling against the crown?" She bit back bitterly, remembering the harsh whispers amongst the commoners when she would join Tsuyu on her trips downtown. "Don't think I don't listen to what people are whispering about. He's a murderer."

Denki clicked his tongue. "And yet you want to get along with him." His tone came out firmer than intended, noticing the hurt that flickered in her autumnal eyes and he immediately regretted ever speaking. "His guilt is what's keeping him away from the crown."

"So what? He's just going to continue to hide until he thinks of a way to make up for his horrendous actions?"

"Exactly."

"That's insane-"

"He has every right to feel the way he does." He said calmly, effectively cutting her off, "We all trust that he has already recognized his mistakes and that is why we _respect_ him. You recently just met him… you know nothing about him."

"But I want to." She spoke a little too quickly. It was clear she never voiced this before. "You make it sound like I don't try, Denki, but I have. He's always pushing me away."

"Just give him time." The knight said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "That's all you could truly give him. In fact, that's all he really needs."

"I don't think time is something I have." She sighed, looking at the ground, "I'm not as patient as one thinks."

"Just…" he rubbed the back of his nape gingerly, unsure of what to say, "...don't lose hope. Things may seem rather bleak at the moment, and I myself could hardly understand his recent actions… but I _strongly_ believe that he's changing for the better. He's now a king. The worst thing we could do is turn our back on him when he needs us the most."

She seemed to be taking the thought into consideration and Denki found himself wondering if he managed to get through to her. She stood there with her brows furrowed until she gave him a small nod. He took that as a good sign… she was willing to wait, if only for a while longer. But now all they could do is wait for Katsuki to put himself in order, and only the Gods above know how long that will take.

For the rest of the stroll they said nothing.

It wasn't long until they made their way back towards the castle.

* * *

" _When the time comes, Katsuki, once you are prepared, you will sit upon that throne and you will rule over the nation. Your name will be remembered as one of the greatest kings who have ever graced this earth."_

Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time just so he could do things differently.

He was only a child when his mother told him those words, of when she patted his head and held him close as they witnessed his father speaking to his council about matters he was far too young to understand. She always did make the thought of becoming king something to look forward to. She always praised him for the smallest of things, making him feel powerful despite his age.

He could imagine himself then; wide eyed and oblivious. A fool. _Weak_. Much like he is now, feeling the dead weight of the crown that sits upon his head has him itching to take it off once again. The sight of the throne makes him feel small and powerless.

 _For fuck's sake!_ He curses at himself, clenching his eyes shut. _It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

Because it wasn't. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. So utterly _helpless_. And the more he realizes this the more he wants to _change._ He wants to make up for his past mistakes even though they are unforgivable. He wants to live a peaceful life and have his own children with a woman he loves… it was something he would never openly admit. Many think the thought never crosses his mind because how can Attolia's brute ever consider such a thing? He doesn't deserve to have such happiness.

But fate had always been cruel to him and he could never get what he wants. He's now married to someone he absolutely despises and he feels as though he doesn't _deserve_ to be king. The life he lives now is the complete opposite of what he wanted.

There's a sound coming from the doorways that lead into the throne room and he turns to see who had disturbed him and he immediately frowns as he realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" He asks, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at his red-headed friend, unsure if he should be relieved at the fact that he now has company.

Eijiro leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "I could leave."

"Don't." He didn't want to be alone. Kirishima is the only person he knows he could confide in, especially now since he's feeling rather _vulnerable._

The knight could only frown back at his friend, never before seeing him like this. "It's odd, at times like this you'd prefer to be alone."

Katsuki bit the inside of his cheek and said nothing. Instead, he made his way towards him and stood mere feet away. "When I mentioned that I was going to accept the crown, you kneeled and called me king. Did you mean it?"

Eijiro furrowed his brows. "It's your _birthright."_ He said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Katsuki scowled, "Don't come to me with that bullshit. Answer me."

"Of course I meant it!"

"Why?" His throat suddenly felt tight.

Eijiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is this, Katsuki? What do you mean _why?_ Isn't it obvious?"

"Clearly not since I'm _asking_." He growled, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"It's because I believe in you, idiot! I've known you for a long time, don't think I said it just because I'm your guard."

"So you're saying I'm worthy of ruling over this kingdom despite the things that I've done? Is that what you truly believe?" He could hardly stop himself from shaking, the thought itself was hardly comforting, "You were there, Eijiro. You saw everything."

" _Yes,_ that's exactly what I'm saying." He held his chin high as if he wanted to prove that he wasn't going to go back on his word, "I meant what I said all those years ago when we were kids. You'll be a great king, despite what happened, those who are loyal to you will see past your mistakes."

Silence fell, and Katsuki tried his best to conceal the sudden wave of gratitude he felt for Eijiro in this exact moment. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he doesn't think he'd ever been more grateful for the bond that he and Eijiro share. It was something that surpassed friendship; brotherhood, perhaps, he wasn't sure.

All he knows is that he didn't know this is what he needed.

He hadn't realize just how much he takes the words of his friend into consideration.

And suddenly he didn't feel so afraid anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _I love you guys so much lol. Like honestly I don't think I've ever been in a fandom where everyone is literally so supportive of each other and ugh you're all amazing! So this chapter (though short) is for you guys!_

 _Also, the Todoroki's are introduced! :D_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Remembrance**_

Mina Ashido never considered herself to be the most patient person in the world. In fact, she sees herself as someone who doesn't like to waste time.

It wasn't until today when she fully came to realize this, as she sits at the dining table waiting for her _dearest_ father to arrive. By now the food that was served to her had gotten cold and she glowers at the empty seat in front of her. This isn't the first time he's done this. No, he always left her waiting ever since she was a child. Always coming up with the same excuses about how business takes so much of his time. It was moments like these when she misses her mother, perhaps if she were still here, her father wouldn't be neglecting her so much.

She looks at the servant who was standing idly by and she waves for her to approach her. The girl rushes to her side. "How can I serve you, my lady?" She asks, almost shyly, but nonetheless she bows her head.

Mina gives her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Akane, but I don't think father will be joining me for breakfast today. I hate to say this but I need you to-"

It was then when the sound of a door closing was heard, followed by heavy footsteps approaching the dining room. Mina straightened herself and the servant waited for the command. It didn't take long for her father to enter the room.

"-I need you to get me a fresh plate. One for father as well."

The servant bowed. "Yes, my lady. Right away." And she scurried off, disappearing into the kitchen.

Mina's eyes followed her father's figure, watching him closely. "How cruel of you to keep your daughter waiting." She nearly sneered, watching as he sat across from her. "I'm a busy woman. I can't be waiting for you to arrive whenever you please."

Her father merely gave her a passing glance. "I see you're not taking your role as lady-in-waiting seriously." He said, a hint of irritation in his tone, "I heard you purposefully _annoyed_ the men who asked for your hand in marriage to scare them off."

Mina grimaced. "I personally thought you wouldn't approve of them. After all, you were somewhere in the east during the time. Gone for the entire month if I remember correctly."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do you mean to mock me? Those men were _lords_. But your personality alone was enough to keep them away."

"And if I were to say they weren't rich enough?"

"Yet you fancy yourself with that knight who's always around His Majesty. Don't play the fool, precious daughter, I would never approve of him."

She looked at him incredulously, brows furrowed, but refrained from saying something as the servant returned with two plates in her hands. "Thank you, Akane, I'll call if we need anything else. You are dismissed." She says, to which the servant bowed and left the room.

She met her father's gaze as he took a bite of his food. "Do you consider me to be a nuisance to you, father?" She found herself asking, "Am I a failure to you?"

He appeared to be taking the question into consideration. "No, Mina, I don't." He cleared his throat, "You're the most important thing in my life. That is why I want the best for you."

Mina unintentionally scoffed. "It's hard to believe you when you're constantly reprimanding me for my _exuberant_ behavior… or with whom I spend my time with."

"Men don't like outspoken women. If you truly want riches then you must be more _tame_."

"Riches I have enough of. I don't need anymore than what I already have." She could feel herself growing angry, "And I don't need to be _tamed_! If they can't match me then they sure as hell don't deserve me."

Her father let out an exasperated sigh, dragging his hand across his face as he leaned further into his chair to look at her. Mina always hated it when he looked at her like that, as if she were a child who was being scolded by their parent. She's almost grateful that she no longer lives here… how lonely she would have been if Queen Mother Mitsuki hadn't taken her in.

"Have you forgotten what you said?" He asked, "Look, I'm going away for a _much_ longer time in a few days and if you don't change this behavior of yours and give some poor man the opportunity to _court_ you and make you his wife, then you will give me no other option than to put you in the military. Think of your family's well being for once and do what's _right_."

She took in a sharp breath. "I was a _child!_ Wishful thinking that a toddler once had! You seriously can't mean what you said!"

"I do, Mina." He stood up and looked down at her, "Either do as I say or I will find someone for you. And if you are still being stubborn then you give me no other choice."

"Mother never would have allowed this!" She hissed, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "I can't believe you called me over here just to tell me this."

"It is never my intention to hurt you, Mina." He reaches for her cheek but she pulled away, "I just want you to have a stable future. I don't ever want to see you suffer."

He tugs on his vest before moving away from her, and she couldn't bring herself to look back at him. Instead, she decides to glare at the ground.

She could hear him sigh, his voice no longer by her ear. "You have your mother's eyes when you're angry."

And she suddenly wanted to cry.

* * *

So, this is what she knows.

She spent hours pondering the outcome of this Godsforsaken marriage, writing in an empty book for the purpose of understanding what she _knows._ It was a habit she got from Izuku, remembering how he would scribble down notes of their friends and enemies as he assessed their strengths and weaknesses— how he would mumble to himself almost mechanically.

She learned so much from him. She doesn't think she's ever properly thanked him for everything he's taught her, but then again they were secret lovers. The kisses they shared and everything else should've been enough to show him how truly grateful she was to have him by her side.

She smiles despite herself. How could she think of someone so fondly when she is married to another? In a sense it's unfair to her husband but she doesn't feel guilty for having such thoughts. So does that make her the cruel one? To love someone who would risk everything for her while the other constantly degrades and humiliates her?

She decides it doesn't. She's only staying true to her heart and what she believes in. And she believes that Izuku will put all of his focus on Kernow until his given task is completed, while she on the other hand continues to try to get along with her husband. But first she has to address the obvious in order to at least be civil with him.

Their engagement was built on a lie. Ever since she'd been informed of this union, for two years she believed that he was the one who asked for her hand. That he sent his parents in his place just to make himself appear mysterious. Childish, she thought, if he truly wanted her he personally should have gone to court her but she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

The reality was that he wanted nothing to do with her. It appears as though both of them have a target on their back yet he's completely oblivious to the idea that he could easily be killed if he isn't careful. Mitsuki claims her son is smart enough to realize it himself— right now he's too angry to notice it.

But how long would his anger last? Is he angry about the marriage, his father, or becoming king? Perhaps it's everything combined. Everyone blindly believes in him and they constantly remind her how small she is beside them. No one bothered to question his decision to claim her as consort and not his actual _queen_. She suddenly wonders if her parents back home know of this new development… and she wonders if they miss her at all…

She's convinced herself that it's natural for her to feel home sick. She's never been away from her home for so long, and when she did happen to leave, she would always return shortly after. But now she doubts she will ever have the opportunity to see her family or her kingdom again.

Oh how she misses them. There isn't a day when she doesn't forget the warmth her kingdom had given her. There were days when she closed her eyes and dreamed of her parents. Of her _people._ But now… everytime she closes them, she sees her home in nothing but ashes and ruin. She could see the blood dripping down the walls and the lifeless bodies that lay at her feet. The putrid smell of burning flesh.

They were images that made her blood run cold. But that strange dream hadn't surfaced since then… and every time she remembers the dream a bitter chill runs down her spine.

She sighs. The thought of telling Katsuki about her worries was almost laughable. He wouldn't care. She could already see him dismissing her without giving her the opportunity to say a single word. Even now she could see him with Denki and Ser Eijiro out in the courtyard, never acknowledging her. He hadn't looked her way ever since she declared her refusal to simply let him walk all over her.

And yet… he seems to be doing better. He doesn't look so afraid anymore. Could he really have come to terms with it so quickly?

Gods, this was so frustrating. It's only the day after the coronation and here he is fulfilling his duty as _king_ while she's stuck being nothing but a consort, giving any other woman the opportunity to take her place as queen of Attolia.

She bit the inside of her cheek, never before realizing how much she actually disliked the idea. But there's no doubt in her mind that Katsuki would do that just to make her feel worse. _Like rubbing salt into open wounds_. She thinks bitterly, sitting back and rolling her head back to look up at the ceiling.

She's no fool. If she had the company of her parents' advisors she's almost certain they would tell her to give up. Why continue fighting a losing battle? She could already hear them scolding her for her choices.

But she was never one to give up.

She will refuse to give up, as hopeless as it seemed.

And she will expect to get nothing in return for her efforts.

Nothing at all.

* * *

The sound of waves is what stirs him awake from another dreamless night and for a minute he'd forgotten where he was.

Izuku looks around the room and everything was slowly coming back to him. Flashes of when he bid farewell to Tenya hours before came to mind and he suddenly missed home.

He's never been this far away. The only thing now separating him and Farel was the ocean. A three day trip to reach the mainland of Kernow and not even the short lived trips to Attolia could amount to this. He hadn't realized how anxious he was at the thought of seeing the Crown Prince. He's only met him a couple of times, in the midst of formalities and what not, with curt nods and deep bows that were far too serious for his liking. But thinking about it now, Prince Shoto doesn't look like the type who takes anything lightly. It was intimidating how he would come into the room and demanded everyone's attention without saying anything. His mere presence alone could have the most stubborn of men eagerly waiting for what he was going to say next.

" _Allies we may be, Your Majesties, but I'm not here to waste time."_ He would say after he and his court asked for a private conference with Ochako's parents. He remembers conversations consisting of trade between the two lands, of what they would do if one happens to go to war. The Uraraka's even offered to give Ochako's hand in marriage to which he promptly (and kindly) declined. A proposal that happened shortly after her fourteenth birthday.

He was relieved to hear that he hadn't accepted but a part of him believed that he wouldn't have minded if they were to be married. Shoto is someone he trusts completely, despite their brief meetings, and he knows that he would've done everything in his power to keep Ochako happy. A man of honor, as one would describe him, admirable.

The rumbling of his stomach distracts him from his thoughts. The sweet smell of freshly cooked meat and rice invaded his senses and he could feel his mouth begin to water at the thought of finally being able to sink his teeth into a hearty meal. So far his meals have been light with the explanation of the fact that they don't want anyone passing up the food due to sea sickness. It was understandable, truly, but bread and water could only satisfy one's hunger to a certain extent.

And so he stands and begins to get dressed, reaching for his tunic and trousers and putting them on to start the day. He then exited his room, closing the door behind him and made his way to where the other crewmen seemed to be gathering.

Upon arriving he could see the majority of them already sitting with the delicious meal sitting pretty on their plate. He felt his mouth water at the sight, and once again his stomach rumbled with anticipation. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until there was a rather rough pat on his back, knocking the air out of him.

"The longer you stand there, the less food you'll get on your plate, _kid._ I doubt you'll want to starve to death."

Izuku blinked as he regained his composure and looked to his right. Standing there was a white haired man, a little older than he is, grinning at him as if they'd met before. "Right…" He said, eyeing him carefully, "And you are?"

The man pointed a thumb to his chest. "I'm Natsuo Todoroki! Does _that_ ring a bell?"

Izuku's eyes immediately widened, "T-Todoroki?!" He made the motion to bow but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I apologize, Your Highness, I should have-"

"No need to apologize. I suppose I'm not as memorable as my younger brother." He laughed, eyes filled with mirth. "How'd you sleep, Ser Izuku?"

"Fine." He answered honestly, "I'm not used to sleeping on a ship."

Natsuo nodded. "Understandable." He began to lead him to where the food is being served. "You know, we've heard so much about you, considering the amount of times we've gone to Farel."

"Is that so?"

Another nod. "Yes. A young man who joined the royal guard at fourteen just to help his mother is honorable. I was appointed captain of the guard when I was eighteen."

"So becoming king…"

"Was never an option for me." They grabbed their plate and made their way to sit down at the table, "Shoto was the one who was chosen by father to be his heir. He always got his special attention."

Izuku frowned. "It must have been hard for you… and for Shoto as well… to have so much responsibility as such a young age…"

"It is what it is." Natsuo shrugs, "it's nothing to fuss over. But tell me, how are things in Farel? I heard the wedding was truly a sight to see."

Izuku tensed, and he hoped Natsuo didn't notice. "I actually didn't attend the wedding. I was tending to my mother but it was all everyone cared about. I mean, who wouldn't?"

The white haired man hummed. "It's true. To hear that Farel's princess was marrying Attolia's brute was honestly shocking. Even my little brother was taken aback by the news and was eager to see it himself. He returned saying that both of them looked utterly miserable up at the altar, but then again, no one is ever truly happy in an arranged marriage."

Izuku took a long swig of his drink, suddenly very uncomfortable with the subject at hand. He never imagined that someone from the Todoroki household would indulge in such topics, and he doesn't know how to respond to him without having to feel his throat painfully constrict as he suppressed the undeniable feeling of jealousy settle in the pit of his stomach. They were painful pangs that came and went whenever he thought of them together.

Deep down he knew it was inevitable. Ochako is a royal, it is only logical that she'd be with someone who's as powerful and influential as she is. There was never a day where he wasn't painfully reminded of where he stood. Next to her he was nothing but a guard, a weapon they could discard whenever they pleased, as hard as it is to admit, he will never be anything more than that. That wedding was his worst nightmare come true and he desperately wishes he could wake from this dream.

"I suppose the only positive thing that came out of this is the fact that we're all allies now." Natsuo mused, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil, "One less thing we have to worry about."

"So the Defenders are our main priority then?" Izuku asked, "From what I understand, they're terrorizing the noble families of Kernow."

"It's only suspicion. We aren't entirely sure who or what is committing these crimes."

"And why was I the one who was _hand_ _picked_ by His Majesty to help with this problem? There are warriors far more qualified than I am."

Natsuo smirked. "You were the most promising. Besides, Shoto doesn't have many people he could trust."

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "So he trusts me?"

" _Blindly."_

Izuku inwardly grimaced but nodded nonetheless. "Then I'll do my best… to not disappoint."

"You know, kid, there's something in you that tends to give people hope. I don't know if you've realized it yourself, but when the little princess would speak with my brother, not once has she failed to mention how much she admires you for your hard work and honesty. Always saying how it was _you_ who inspired the people to better themselves."

"Her Highness had always been kind when it comes to praising her guards…"

"Then would you say you and the princess were close friends?" The insinuating tone didn't escape him.

He nodded slowly. "I would like to believe that, yes. I've been her personal guard for years."

Natsuo set his lips into a thin line, then they spread into a wide grin, as if he caught on to something. "I guess she forgot to mention one more thing about you."

Izuku forced himself to meet his gaze, suddenly feeling very defensive. "And what is that?" He curses himself for sounding intimidated. He could have sworn the people around them grew silent.

"That you're a terrible liar."

* * *

"Your Majesty, Ser Izuku Midoriya is said to arrive the day after tomorrow. How would you like us to prepare for his arrival?"

Shoto Todoroki lifted his eyes from his paperwork to see the messenger kneel before him, with his head hung low as he waited for him to say something. "Prepare a chamber for him." He answered, returning his focus to the archives at hand, "I'm sure he'll be quite exhausted assuming he's never been on a ship before."

"Yes." The messenger answered with a curt nod, before standing and excusing himself from his presence.

Shoto pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales a tired breath, his eyes stinging as he continued to read through the many documents his father had regarding Kernow and its residents. Never had he imagined there would be so many scrolls and books that contained information about how this nation came to be. He'd come across famous names such as the notorious assassin family that had suspiciously gone missing and documents of how his father had once challenged the famed King of Yuuei. It was truly astonishing how everything was kept in record. How his father managed to collect these will always be a mystery to him.

"You'd be dead before you read through all those documents." His sister's voice distracts him, and he smiles as she approaches him.

"What brings you here, Fuyumi?"

She circled around the table that held the said documents and stood next to him. "I came to see what you, the king, was doing. I had a feeling you were looking through these again."

Shoto hummed. "How many times must I tell you not to refer to me as _king_? You're older than I am.. It's strangely off putting."

"Yet you were the heir to the throne. Father made sure of it."

Shoto clenched his jaw. "It's not like either of us had a choice."

Fuyumi frowned. "Don't say that."

It was true though, they _didn't._ Never have. Enji had titled him crown prince the minute he was born and nearly neglected his other children, and If he hadn't been so harsh then Toya wouldn't have lost his life just to prove a point. He was, as Katsuki had once described him, a shit father.

"He was trying his best, Shoto."

"Yet he drove mother into madness which led to her pouring hot water onto my face."

"And he regretted it _deeply_. Have you not forgiven him for his past actions?"

"Not entirely. No. But I suppose there's nothing I could do about it now."

"Look." Fuyumi huffed, placing a hand on her hip, "I'm not going to be the one to justify his actions but mother had forgiven him… _I've_ forgiven him. It's truly a shame both he and mother decided to board that ship or else he still would have been trying to prove himself to you and Natsuo _."_

He stayed silent, knowing full well that his eldest sister was right and he suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry." He says, averting his gaze, "I know you don't like talking about it."

"It's fine." She waves a dismissive hand, "You and Natsuo are both so alike. He also gets riled up when father is mentioned. I'm just surprised he offered to go to Farel."

"He knows the royal guard is in good hands."

Fuyumi became pensive, absently flipping through the pages of a book her brother had been looking at. "She sure has proven herself… that woman..."

"She's one of my most trusted generals. Not once have I ever doubted her." He looks at an unsealed scroll, his face twisting into one of frustration, "I'm trying to find some information about the Defenders or of the people who could be responsible for these murders but there's nothing on record…"

"At this rate you really are going to work yourself to death. You've been looking at these for days."

"I think there's a higher chance of me dying with a blade piercing my heart, don't you think?"

"Shoto…"

"I'm sorry." He grinned at her. "As if you'd ever allow it, right?"

His sister laughed despite herself and shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose I'll leave you alone for now. But I suggest you take a break every once in a while. You wouldn't want your friend from Farel to find your head buried behind one of those books… he'll wonder why he was brought here in the first place." And she turns on her heel and exits the room, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Shoto put down the scroll and looks at the closed door, taking his sister's words into consideration. It's been a long day to say the least, and from here on they will only get longer. Once Izuku Midoriya arrives, that's when they would all have restless nights. There is no way in hell he would stop his search— not until he knows his people are safe.

That, he will make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _I'm alive and barely breathing but omg I finally finished this chapter and I thank you guys for being patient and I also thank you for the encouraging words you guys have been giving me ever since I first posted this story! I just wish I could be more consistent on updating *sigh*_

 _But anyway, here's a new chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **And the Gods We See Are All Made of Gold**

Hesitant hands reach for the hard wood of the door, a gentle push has the door creaking in agony and despite the fact that he's been coming here ever since Midoriya's departure, he can't seem to shake the feeling that he's intruding.

Inko lays peacefully on her bed, her eyes closed, appearing as though she is asleep. Tenya moves through the furniture with ease, making sure not to make a sound as he places the fruits and vegetables he'd purchased on the table and a shiver runs down his spine. It's always so cold in here… he will never understand how Midoriya and his mother managed to live comfortably despite the fact that the walls are on the verge of collapsing. When he exhales, he could see his own foggy breath.

The cold and bitter days have been passing by rather quickly, and he only prays the year goes by just as fast. Even now, without Izuku's presence, things here in Farel don't feel the same. Things feel strangely out of place without the green haired knight and he would admit that he misses his dear friend who's complete and utter determination raises the spirits of those around him. Without him, it feels as if something essential to his daily life is missing and that thought alone surprises him more than it should.

He heaves a heavy sigh, looking around the small home unsure of what to do next. He would take it upon himself to fix the house if he had the time but they are expecting him to return within the hour. He wouldn't know where to begin if he were being truly honest. He wonders if his efforts will make a difference.

"You don't have to worry about the state of this house, Ser Tenya." Her voice distracts him, and he feels almost guilty. Perhaps he wasn't quiet enough.

"I'll do anything to make sure you live comfortably. Your son asked me to watch over you while he's away."

Inko chuckled then, attempting to sit up straight and Tenya rushed to her side to help her. "You're too kind. Izuku must be honored to call you a friend."

Tenya smiled. "He's helped me in ways I didn't know were possible. He has a heart of gold. He's someone I will always treasure." He stood and grabbed her a glass of water, placing it in her trembling hands, "He will never forgive me if something were to happen to you."

"You can't stop the inevitable. He won't hold it against you."

Tenya clenched his jaw, disliking the sound of those words, but he forces a smile as she hands him back the now empty glass cup. "I refuse to let your son down." He says firmly, lifting his chin, "I made him a promise."

"Then promise me this, Ser Tenya," She exhaled a shaky breath, "Promise me you won't feel guilty if you can't keep the oath you made to my son."

He tensed at her request, and looked into her eyes as if he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't serious, but the more he stared, the more he noticed how she didn't waver. _So this is where he gets it from_ … he smiles to himself and stands. "Forgive me Miss Inko, But there's no need to ask me of such a thing. I assure you… you'll see your son again. I _will_ keep you alive."

"Then I'll be in your capable hands." She smiles but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He then thinks of the times when Izuku would mention his mother and her smile… how he would do anything in his power to protect it. He was always so headstrong that he almost envied him and at times he found himself struggling just to keep up with him. There's no doubt in his mind that his friend is meant for greater things in this lifetime. Then a thought crosses his mind, one that's been bothering him ever since he met Izuku for the first time. It was something the older woman made so abundantly clear that it was hard not to wonder about it.

She makes the motion to stand, her movements are rigid and he could see how much she is exerting herself as she makes her way to the other side of the room, opening a small decorative box that is filled with things he cannot see. "Miss Inko," He begins, unsure if he should continue. She stops and turns around to face him, there's a badge of some sort in her hands.

"This is the first badge Izuku wore when he first joined the royal guard. When he showed it to me… he was so proud." She held it out for him to see, immediately recognizing the crest of the Uraraka's engraved onto its silver surface. "I'm sure you have one identical to it as well."

He did. It was tucked away safely within his things back at home. He eyed it closely, tracing the curve of the full moon with his finger, then he traced the outline of the sun above it, then down the path of the arrow piercing through them. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I know what you want to ask me, Ser Tenya." She says, her eyes glazed with exhaustion, "You want to know why I stay away from the royal family."

"Izuku mentioned how displeased you were when you caught wind of his training to become a soldier. It would be a lie if I said I didn't wonder about it."

"I'm not going to deny anything. I've always noticed how he looked up to those guards as a child. When he would talk to me about his ambition and dreams, I knew I couldn't stop him from pursuing them…." She took in a deep breath, "...I also couldn't stop him from getting close to her."

Tenya cocked a curious eyebrow, "You were aware of his feelings for the princess?" The thought surprised him more than it should have, and he watches her carefully.

She placed the badge down, putting it back into the box. "Yes." She says, "I've noticed his longing stares whenever she was around and how easily flustered he became. I also sensed his conflict. But I've been cautious around any member of the royal family simply because-"

"You don't want to be found out." Tenya finished for her, but she didn't look surprised.

"You have a sharp eye, Tenya, how long have you known?"

"It was only a suspicion at first." He admitted, "But you telling me this confirmed it." He didn't know if he should either bow or kneel. He didn't know if he should do any of those things considering the things that have happened to the woman standing before him.

Losing the throne was one thing, but he can't imagine what losing your husband and identity would feel like. Those who aren't strong enough would've died of grief but the fact that she's been hiding for the last twenty years shows him how much she was willing to sacrifice just to keep her family safe. She is no longer the queen of Yuuei but instead she is Inko Midoriya, a simple woman, living in a simple home, having a simple life.

And he could see that that's all she will ever want to be. Her previous life no longer exists, the queen had died that fateful night twenty years ago along with the king. But her son— her son hadn't had the chance to _live_.

"You'll be late if you stay here much longer."

He glanced at the clock, the corner of his lips turning downwards into a frown, saddened by the fact that this conversation was so short-lived. "If you'll excuse me," He says, making his way towards the door, his hand heavy on the door knob, "and please rest, Miss Inko, I shall come by again tomorrow… I have a promise I must keep."

He could hear shuffling from behind him, but he doesn't bother turning around, instead he exits and before the door shut behind him, he heard the faint voice that said "Thank you" coming from inside.

He exhales through his nose. This is something that should not be taken lightly. And he will do everything he can to make sure Izuku's destiny is fulfilled.

Even if it costs him his life.

* * *

Mina finds the king in the training grounds with a sword in his hand.

She watches as he raises his blade against the straw dummy, and he strikes it furiously out of frustration. Impatiently. She notices the sweat glistening on his forehead and wonders if he's ever taken a break. "Swing that sword any faster and your arm will detach." She says suddenly, crossing her arms across her chest disapprovingly.

She must have startled him, if how he turned and immediately aimed for her throat was any indication of how alert he was. Any closer and she would've been killed. But still, she didn't flinch.

Katsuki could only grimace at the sight of her, red eyes dangerously narrowed as he recognized who she was. "For fuck's sake, Mina." He growled as she walked away from him. She picked up his towel from the bench. "Do you _want_ to be killed?!"

She turned to him once again, and smiled. "You wouldn't have done it."

"I was _this_ close to slitting your gods-damned throat. Any closer and I would have-"

"But you didn't so it's fine." She offered him the towel, ignoring his disapproving frown.

"How long have you been standing there?" He grumbled, taking the towel from her hands. He wiped the sweat from his face and handed it back to her.

"Long enough." She answered simply, "I was just out getting a breath of fresh air then I heard strange grunts and I realized it was _you_. So I came to check if you were okay."

"You're so full of shit." He said with a roll of his eyes, sheathing his sword back into its place on his hip. "Why else did you come here?"

"Honestly I've been finding the palace rather suffocating lately." She admitted, glancing up towards the blue sky. There were no sign of clouds, but yet she can't help but feel like there's a shadow looming over her, making everything look dull and grey.

Katsuki seemed to be taking in her words and he noticed her change in behavior. Right now she should be teasing him relentlessly, not brooding over something she was yet to tell him. He studied her posture, and he didn't fail to notice the crestfallen look in her eye as she forced a smile. "You went to your father's the other day, right? What did he tell you?"

Surprisingly, his voice was laced with patience, almost as if he was willingly listening to her, and she couldn't help but feel oddly comforted because Katsuki never gave anyone the time of day unless it were something worth his time. Mina clenched her hands into fists, and glared at the ground. "I'm expected to be _engaged_ fairly soon." She spoke as if the thought itself was a curse, "I was scolded for turning down the men who asked for my hand in marriage last month."

"And what happens if you're not?"

"Then I'll be forced to join the military." She huffed, furrowing her brows in irritation.

Katsuki smirked. "It's not like you'd be at a disadvantage if you do. I've seen how you perform with a bow and arrow. Your form is perfect. You never missed a target."

Mina arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Is the _great_ Katsuki Bakugo actually _complimenting_ me? Surely the gods will reward you for this change in behavior." She laughed as he scowled at her, but the joy she felt had left as quickly as it had come, "But I'm worth more than just a weapon of war. I'm a highborn lady, and I deserve to live as one."

"I never pegged you as a woman who frightens so easily." He said, his tone firm. She frowned.

"It's not that I'm frightened." She defended, "But marriage could be a frightening thing. Men could act a certain way when two meet for the first time, then completely change once they get what they want."

She sees him ponder her words, knowing full well that he understands what she is going through because he went through the same exact thing, except he was never afraid, but instead, he resented the idea so much that he went to the extremes just to show everyone how he won't be easy to control. How he wouldn't bend to their will.

She eyed the sword on his hip, and she thinks of the amount of people who've died by it. Then her thoughts wander towards Ochako, unable to imagine her wielding such a deadly weapon. In fact, she can't imagine her in battle at all, but she has a feeling that she's incorrect. "You think she knows how to wield a sword?" She spoke unintentionally, forgetting about herself and focusing more on him since he was yet to confide anything to her.

Something close to disgust stirred in his stomach, knowing exactly who she was referring to and he scoffs. "Don't know and Don't care. Don't go switching things on me just to make yourself feel better." He practically snarled, straightening his back.

It was partially true, she'll admit, that she wanted a change of subject because she grew tired of complaining, knowing that it'll get her nowhere. But seeing how he reacts at just the insinuation of the woman he married has her interests piqued. She knows how Her Majesty wants to at least get closer to him, but how does he feel about her really? Surely there has to be something other than hate.

"And what about Lady Toga." She said, this time intentionally. Just the sound of her name makes her skin crawl, she never did like the woman who spends most of her time pleasuring men in the brothel. How she managed to ensnare Katsuki will always be a mystery to her.

He visibly tensed. "Women in Attolia were born as warriors." He says gruffly, "It'll be a waste if she doesn't know how to at least wield a weapon of her choosing."

"Will you see her again?" She almost dreads his answer.

Katsuki's face twists into one of irritation. "And what if I do?"

"Then you're an idiot." She made sure to show her distaste of the thought, "Your marriage may not be consummated but you're still a married man."

"A marriage that is unconsummated is considered invalid. The only thing _binding_ us together are those gods-damned seeds."

"Seeds that bind you until _death_." Mina shot back, "She is still your wife. You must respect her…"

"And if I were to say she disrespected me first?"

Mina's mouth fell slack, completely taken aback by what he was saying. "I don't believe it…"

"She has someone else who could _satisfy_ her." He spat the words.

"And it bothers you." She dead-panned. He suddenly hated how she was looking at him.

To imagine her spreading her legs for someone else has him wanting to smash his head through a wall just to make himself forget the unfavorable image, he'd rather die than to admit he was jealous. How could he be when the thought of bedding her makes something bitter settle in the back of his throat? "Like hell it'll bother me. She could fuck whoever she wants for all I care. She means nothing to me."

 _You say that but…_ She bites down on her bottom lip, knowing that if she were to say something else she might as well be hanged.

She looks to her right, the sight of striking red hair causes her breath to hitch, and she could see the man she's been avoiding approach them with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Katsuki follows her line of sight and he waves for Kirishima to come closer, no doubt thinking that the redhead had something important to say to him.

Eijiro stops before them and bows.

Mina has the urge to run.

She doesn't meet his gaze when he greets her, and she finds herself taking a step back. It was something he didn't notice, the movement was small after all, but he was dangerous. If he stood any closer her heart might burst out of pure embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, the conversation looked to be very interesting from where I stood." He says, now focusing more on the king who was more than willing to be taken out of the said conversation, "But you have to meet with the council in half an hour."

Katsuki glanced at Mina, who squares her shoulders as a response, "I was about to head into town with Tsuyu and Toru," She says in a lame attempt to get out of there sooner rather than later, "I suppose we'll see each other around?"

A nod is her only reply, and she allows her eyes to linger on Kirishima for a while longer— just this once. She narrows her eyes. He knows her in ways others don't. He's seen her make a complete fool of herself and he's been there for her even though she wanted to be alone. A part of her resents him for it, dreads having ever met him… but most of all she regrets putting her guard down for him.

She turns swiftly on her heel and walks the other way.

The burning sensation of his eyes on her back doesn't leave her alone, no matter how hard she tries to ignore it.

* * *

Eijiro helplessly watches as she walks away from him.

It's been so long since he felt the intense glare of the woman who was now out of sight, and he could only follow Katsuki as they walk the other way, the words he had once spoken to her when they first met coming to mind.

" _A manly heart, to me, is a life led without regret."_

And she had mocked him for it, pitied him for having such childish thoughts because she believed that that's all life could offer. Regret.

But even as he re-enters the castle walls, and even as Katsuki walks away from him and approaches the bath chamber, he still stands by those words.

He has no regrets in this life, and perhaps he never will.

And that is something she will never understand.

* * *

"That letter… when are you going to read it?"

A gasp of surprise escapes her, and she turns to meet Denki's questioning gaze as he entered her bedchamber. He closed the door gently behind him and began approaching her, sitting beside her.

"This letter is from my mother." She sighs, "Katsuki's mother handed it to me when I first met with her. I'm afraid to open it..."

Denki studied the thick paper in her hand. "The seal is already broken."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "What brings you here, Denki?"

"I just thought I'd come and check how you were doing. I'm your guard, you know." He falls on his back, "And I also like your company."

Ochako does the same and lays beside him. She looks up at the ceiling and exhales. "I enjoy your company as well. I'm glad to have met you."

"You know…" Denki begins, looking at her, "The only one you haven't properly met is Kirishima..."

She sits up again and looks at him with her brows furrowed. "I doubt he wants to meet with me…"

"But I think he does. I personally think you'll get along with him if given the chance." He grins widely at her, "He could help you get along with Katsuki~"

"Oh stop." Ochako says with a roll of her eyes, ignoring the curious flutter in her stomach, "What difference will it make if _he_ were to help? There's a higher chance of me getting through to him myself…"

"It was only a suggestion." Denki shrugged, "But he is rather close to His Majesty."

"Aren't you also close friends with him?"

The question surprised him, she noticed, but he grinned nonetheless. "Yes, I am. Surprisingly there's a good amount of us who he considers friends though he will never openly admit to it."

"And who are the others?" She was intrigued by this and she found herself wanting to know more.

Denki held out his hand. "There were five of us." He says, "The first is Kirishima, his right hand man. Then there's me, followed by Lady Mina. The other two were named Sero and Ojiro, but…" here his voice became much quieter, "...one day they just grabbed their things and left. Katsuki considered it as betrayal at the time, now he doesn't mention it but I know it still bothers him."

Ochako couldn't help but frown at the last bit. During her time here, one thing has been made clear to her; the people here are undoubtedly loyal to their king. Surely the two who left had their reasons… she can't imagine anyone betraying Katsuki, or anyone from the royal family for that matter. So for two people Katsuki had once considered close friends to leave without so much of an explanation, well, it makes her wonder what type of people they were.

Then she thinks of her friends back at home. Sure, she's had countless of them, but she's only had two who she trusted indefinitely. She knows for a fact that she could trust her life to those two and she doesn't think she would have been able to handle it if they were to just disappear one day. Right now they are just separated, with Izuku in Kernow and Tenya back at home in Farel, but their bond will always be unbreakable.

"What did you think of it?" She found herself asking, leaning in close.

Denki smiled. "I'm sure they had their reasons. I have nothing against them for doing it."

"That's very honorable of you." Something welled within her chest, something close to admiration, "You're a good friend, Denki."

"So I've been told…" He glances down at her hands again, "...but since I'm such a good friend, why don't you read your mother's letter? I'll keep you company. You won't be alone."

"Aren't I just someone you have to look over?" She dreaded the sudden hopeful feeling that had risen the moment the word left his mouth, "You needn't trouble yourself with my personal problems…"

"We're friends, Your Highness." Denki looked determined, "If my staying here will put you at ease, then with all do respect, go ahead and read it. I promise I won't make a sound."

Unconsciously, her grip on the letter tightened, and she was delighted to know that he thought of her as a friend. It was welcoming, and it wasn't until now that she realized that he had always been with her ever since she married Katsuki. He and Tsuyu alike have never been hostile towards her, and they always offered her a comforting word or two whenever she was upset. Perhaps when the days continue to pass, she will come to cherish their friendship and the time they spend together.

Denki shifts on the bed as he stands fully, making his way towards the corner of the room to sit on the chair of her vanity with his arms crossed and eyes closed. It's obvious that he won't leave if asked, he's already made it clear that he doesn't want her to be alone.

With shaking hands, she undid the first fold, swallowing thickly as she undid the other, and she begins to read;

 _Ochako, my sweet, sweet little girl. There are many things I want to say to you, my child. There are many things I want to apologize for. But what I'm about to tell you is far more important than my guilt._

 _If you are reading this, then I must assume something has happened during your stay in Attolia. I must assume that your life is in danger because I asked Mitsuki specifically to hand this letter to you if it were to ever come to that point… and gods forbid it ever does if it has not. I will also assume she explained why we decided on uniting both our nations so I'll get straight to the point._

 _When they come for you, you must go. Leave everything behind._

 _Make sure you are safe. Confide in those who want to help you._

 _It's not about wanting or not wanting._

 _That, unfortunately, is a luxury you cannot risk having..._

* * *

"Wake up kid, we've arrived."

Izuku stirs in his sleep as a hand roughly shook him, immediately recognizing the voice to be none other than Natsuo's, and in his daze, he can't help but think that the older man sounds utterly exhausted and somewhat irritated at the fact that he had to come in here to wake him. And so he forces his eyes to open, squinting at the blurry figure before him.

"Arrived?" He says groggily, rubbing his eye, "Already?"

A grunt could be heard. "What the hell do you mean _already?_ This took longer than usual because of the damn ice. We should have arrived two days ago." He eyed him quizzically, "You should have known this."

"R-right." He sat up and reached for his clothes, putting them on in an instant, then he reached for his cloak and put it over his shoulders before looking back at the older Todoroki sibling.

Natsuo nodded in approval before gesturing him to follow. "It's still dark out." He says as they turn a corner, "I was hoping to arrive once it was morning but I suppose it couldn't be helped."

Izuku frowned. "Then why not wait until sun rise?"

"And waste more time than what we already have? I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"What's a couple of hours?" Izuku insisted, causing Natsuo to stop in his tracks and look back, "You said it yourself… it's dark out. We won't be able to do much if we can't see anything beyond five feet."

Natsuo clenched his jaw as they started walking again. "My brother had already been informed of our arrival." He says reluctantly, "We can't keep him waiting long."

 _Of course._ Izuku muses, tightening the cloak around his neck as they finally step outside onto the ship's main deck. It was empty, making him wonder if everyone had already gotten off and headed home but the chatter heard beyond the ship's entrance told him that he guessed wrong.

The cold air nipped at his nose and cheeks, his breath comes out in small white puffs as he looks out over the railing and towards the crewmen who were being welcomed back by friends and family. He then glances at Natsuo who appeared to be searching for someone within the crowd and he brings his attention back towards the land of Kernow. Its mountainous terrain was covered in familiar snow and he almost welcomes the chilling breeze that rushes past him. Images of a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes flashes in his mind as he closed his eyes and he immediately opens them in order to make the unfavorable image go away.

"There he is that bastard!" Natsuo shouts from beside him, "Tokoyami, up here!" He nudged Izuku's elbow, "Let's go."

Below them Izuku could see a dark haired man looking back at them with a look that could only be described as irritation. His bright red eyes were narrowed into thin slits and Izuku could only follow as they stepped off the ship and approached the mysterious man. He looked to be no older than he was, but he was tall and thin and he wore a black cloak over his dark clothes. The serpent that was embroidered onto the said cloak gave him the idea that he was part of the royal guard, and judging by how casual Natsuo was behaving, it was easy to see how close they were despite their obvious difference in rank.

"I wasn't aware it would take you this long to finally show yourself, Ser Natsuo. I've grown tired of waiting." His voice was low and smooth, "And you must be Midoriya Izuku. We've been waiting for you."

Izuku nods and puts his hands firmly to his sides. "Ser Tokoyami." He greets.

"I trust you already know why you're here."

He bows his head slightly. "Yes. I'll help in any way I can."

Natsuo places a firm hand on his shoulder. "Enough with the greetings we've got things to do." He turns to look at Tokoyami, "Has anything else happened while I was away?"

Tokoyami set his lips into a thin line and gave them his back, gesturing them to follow. "No." He answered quickly, "Nothing has happened. No new crimes have been reported but I personally think this is just the beginning. Attolia has already responded to our warning."

They stopped before three horses and Natsuo reached for the reigns of his own stallion before getting on. Izuku followed, mounting his own horse as he listened intently to what the raven haired man had to say, and they were all on the move again with Tokoyami leading the way towards the Todoroki Castle.

"Good." Natsuo said, pleased with what he was hearing, "Once we arrive, send another message. Tell them to inform us if they happened to find anything."

"If the Defenders are in Attolia then the princess' life would be in danger." Izuku cut in, earning both of their attention, "It's said that she's their next target."

"Don't get worked up, Ser Izuku, I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe. The Bakugos wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on one of their own."

Izuku bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying more. A part of him wants to believe Tokoyami, he wants to believe that she is safe from harm and that he'll be able to see her alive and well, but there's a part of him that doubts. And no matter how hard he tries, he cannot make himself believe that Ochako will be truly safe considering the things he's heard and witnessed in Attolia.

"She's not your concern anymore, kid, you've been given the opportunity to focus on other things. I suggest you take it."

Izuku grimaced at Natsuo's words. "You're four years my senior. Stop calling me kid."

"And yet you cling to some fantasy like a child. You may be twenty years old, Izuku Midoriya, but you're far from being a man."

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath, the cold air hurting his lungs. He shouldn't have taken offense to the man's words but ever since he called him a _liar_ , he can't help but be rubbed the wrong way _._ And he wonders if he knows of his relationship with the princess. He hadn't brought it up again— hadn't questioned him further— and that in itself makes questions rise.

It makes him come to the conclusion that he's easy to read.

"You're meant for more greater things. Don't limit yourself. My brother is expecting great things from you."

"His Majesty isn't one to put unnecessary burdens on one's shoulders." Tokoyami countered, looking at Izuku through the corner of his eye.

Izuku's grip on his reigns tightened. "Prince Shoto-"

"No, not _prince_ but _king_." Tokoyami cut him off, "He was crowned king last year. It was kept secret in order to protect him." He turns to Natsuo, "You didn't tell him." It was more a statement than a question.

The older man merely shrugged. "I figured he'd catch on sooner or later."

Izuku stopped, causing the others to stop as well and turn to look at him. "And what about his parents?"

A frown appeared on Tokoyami's features. "They passed…"

"Don't speak as if I'm not here." Natsuo grunted, "They were shipwrecked. A storm hit and they lost control of the ship."

He suddenly felt a fool. "I'm sorry…"

"You have no reason to apologize. Father was an idiot. He should have known better." A pause. "We're almost reaching the castle."

Izuku looks ahead, catching on to Natsuo's impatient tone. In the distance he could see the silhouettes of dimly lit buildings and beyond that, he could see the shadow of the Todoroki Castle standing proudly amongst the surrounding structures. It was magnificent. As they grew closer to the castle, it appeared to be made out of pure white stone. Elegant windows were scattered across the walls, each as clear as crystals. Huge statues of gods and previous kings decorate the gardens and he felt impossibly small standing before the gates of Natsuo Todoroki's home.

The gates opened, and they were greeted by guards wearing black armor. They stood tall, saluting to Natsuo as they walked by and before he had the opportunity to get a better look at his surroundings, they were walking up the grand stairs and towards the castle's main entrance.

"His Majesty will be in his throne room." Tokoyami says as he pushes the door open, "That's where he said he'll be waiting."

They stepped inside. The halls were dimly lit with candles, each wall filled with paintings of landscapes and portraits of previous rulers who had once graced this earth. Natsuo and Tokoyami walked side by side as they approached the throne room. The doors were open, giving him the opportunity to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

It was illuminated brightly, with a chandelier hanging above them, making it look like the sun had already risen. It was blinding. The walls were glittered with specs of gold, and crimson drapes covered the windows, and there sitting upon the throne was Todoroki Shoto in all his glory.

King Shoto was dressed in gold, his head crowned in gold, his clothes of ivory silk and gold, a young brilliant king, just looking into those eyes would make any man feel small in his presence. And yet, despite this, Izuku can't help but feel like they are equals.

Tokoyami was the first to kneel, "Your Grace, Izuku Midoriya has arrived as you requested."

Mismatched eyes studied them, lips set firmly into a thin line, and he stands. "Izuku Midoriya." He begins, his voice low and smoky, then, a smirk adorns his lips. "Welcome to Kernow! We've been waiting for you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _Finally! I get to finally update this story and ugh it was a lot to write! (This is 20 pages long so it's a lengthy read)_

 _So this is the turning point of the story, meaning that from here on out things will start to develop between the main pairing of this story. Nothing too romantic though since they have to get along first but they will start to recognize each other and see each other differently in the next chapters. this is a slow burn, after all, so don't expect anything big yet. But feelings will waver and change. Judgments and opinions will clash. The enemy will finally be introduced etc. I'm so excited lol y'all have no idea._

 _I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Deceiver of Fools**_

 _I tell you everything that is really nothing, and nothing of what is everything, do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying. —Charles C. Finn_

 _If she were to explain what had happened, no one would believe her._

 _If she were to say that it was merely self defense, they would scoff and call her a liar._

 _As she stands, she could hear the disgust in their voices. She could hear the whispers and could feel their judgemental eyes on her back. After all, she is the last of her kin, her family had always been hated and looked down upon no matter the amount of times they've been sought out to (as some described it as) help. It sickened her how easily people turned their back on them. Her stomach churns at how fickle they are._

' _Damn idiots!' She seethes, hands clenching into tight fists.._

 _The life of an assassin is never a easy one, she had come to realize this the hard way, they were words spoken by her father who had always warned her of the consequences that were sure to come if they were to be caught._

 _She didn't mind though, she would proudly accept every vile word thrown her way. That man deserved to die the way he did. She feels not an ounce of guilt for how she killed him. He dared to lay his filthy hands on her. He dared to take advantage of her when she hardly had a grip of the world around her._

 _She hated herself for being so weak. Her parents had taught her better— her guild had taught her better!_

 _She was Ophelia's most notorious assassin. Dubbed for her stealth and her sharp sense of hearing; her ability to kill a target in an instant. There were rules she had to follow and one of them were to never get caught._

 _But this time… this time she wanted them to know it was her. She wanted them to come find her so she could tell them just how sick the man was. She wanted to tell someone of the horrible things he's done to her but no one listened. They didn't believe her because who could trust an assassin?_

 _She meets the eyes of the elder who is to decide her fate. Either imprisoned or hanged. Those are the options. None of which she has, and she lowers her eyes as he began to speak._

 _She lowers her head, it was best not to show fear or flinch whenever he decided she was not in favor._

 _She lowered her guard. The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters._

 _Sentenced to life in prison for her crimes when she would rather be dead just so she could see the fucker in the afterlife and kill him again._

 _As she is pulled away, they put her in chains, the cold metal against her wrists makes her painfully aware that she is alive._

 _It isn't long until she sees nothing but darkness._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sound of trickling water is what causes her to become aware of her surroundings, making her wonder if it is raining outside. That sound is only ever heard when it rains, when the water seeps in through the cracks of the walls causing a steady stream to keep her company.

The memories of how she got here keep her up at night. The frustration and anger she's been harboring for the past three years has her itching to release it. She wants to see the eyes of the King who dared mock her when he'd come to 'visit' her all those years ago. Nothing was sympathetic about that man. He dared to bring up a name she was sure she'd forgotten and he refused to listen when she tried to speak her truth.

There have been days where she had planned to run away, thinking of every possible way it could have been done, the ideas were fleeting and she had never put them to the test because she simply didn't have the energy. The food given to her had only been enough to keep her alive, the portions were the size of her palm, hardly enough to plot an escape.

But that didn't keep her from waiting. She remained calm as she waited for the famed King of Kernow to show himself once again. She waited, listening intently to the sounds within the darkness only to be met with disappointment.

With each passing evening Kyouka realized he would not come. She had no idea of time, whether it was day or night, so she divided her day according to the two meals she received. The first she received after waking was deemed as breakfast and the second that came much later she perceived as dinner. This is what kept her mind occupied, she refused to lose her sense of self in this dark and damp dungeon. But she supposed her time here wasn't a complete waste.

Her sight had changed with time, adapting fully to the darkness around her. Her sense of smell and sense of hearing had grown sharper as well, she's able to recognize the footsteps of the guards that watch over her though none dared approach her. Perhaps they feared for their lives, and she doesn't blame them. They avoid her like the plague. But none of those sounds belonged to the King. The King had a distinct sound, the steps he made were far too heavy. Too loud in the silence of this prison. She was certain he won't be able to sneak up on someone even if he tried. He was an idiot that couldn't see past her name.

Not that it mattered anymore. She's grown tired of waiting. Two years could do that to a person, she realized, so she has no other choice but to let her frustration dissipate into nothingness because she doubts these guards will give her the chance to release it. She sits back and looks into the darkness, a dull aching in her chest. She realizes she sounds bitter.

She curled herself up onto her rag, her head against the wall. Kyouka mused of her misfortune and fell into even deeper and darker thoughts. Everyone she knew is dead. There was no one who she could turn to. There was no one who would come get her. She was all alone and it hurt. It hurt so much she could hardly stand it. But the sound that invades her space causes her to stop with her thoughts, and she forces herself to listen to the footsteps that echo all around her.

It wasn't anything new, she's heard this sound before. This person has come by in the past, she remembers these footsteps that are far too light and quick paced. The first time she heard it was when the king first came to see her, the second they came alone but it was only to check if she hadn't killed herself, and the last time this man had come on his own accord and actually _tried_ to make conversation with her. He's informed her about so many things that concerned Kernow and the castle. He mentioned who he was and where he came from. What he's done to betray the only person he swore his loyalty to. The amount of oaths he's broken, along with his companion. Fickle man. She would laugh if it didn't hurt. It was also the time when she found out that _she_ was still alive and the relief that washed over her almost made her cry. But that was a year ago. Who knows if things have changed.

She straightened herself as the footsteps drew nearer, the dim lighting of a lantern grew brighter with every step they took. It wasn't long until her visitor presented himself.

With the little light that was provided, she could see that he wasn't pleased to see her. Ojiro's face twisted into one of discomfort as he met her gaze and she rose a curious eyebrow as he placed a rectangular box on the floor and slid it over to her with his foot. She didn't move from where she was sitting.

"What is that?" She asked, her voice hoarse for not being used in so long.

"Food." He answered simply, running an agitated hand through his blond hair.

"Why?"

He heaves a sigh. "Eat."

"I said _why."_

Ojiro shifted from one foot to another, but he never looked away from her. "His Majesty is clearing you from your crimes. From this day forward, you are no longer a criminal."

Kyouka scoffed as the words sunk in, her face twisting into a deep scowl. "You're mocking me." Her stomach churned. The warmth that pooled within her made her realize that she is angry. How dare he say such nonsense? If she weren't in chains and behind bars she would have strangled him.

But the fact that he didn't recoil made her even more frustrated. His face had since then smoothed and his eyes slightly narrowed. "This is hardly the time to be joking, little assassin." He says, "I've been assigned to release you by the king himself. Take it however you want. I'm only doing what was asked."

The shackles on her wrists suddenly felt unbearable. "That old man would rather see me rot than set me free." She spat, the words spilled out of her mouth like venom, "He never would have allowed this."

"Then you should consider yourself _lucky._ Enji and Her Majesty are no longer alive. His son is the one who decided to clear your name."

"He's a fool."

"He's now _king_. I suggest you be more grateful to him since you're not left here to rot like his father intended."

"Oh, and I suppose you suddenly have honor right? You're suddenly very noble and your loyalty to this new king is unwavering. _Please_. Your words mean nothing."

Ojiro visibly tensed at her words, and Kyouka felt proud at the effect she had on him. She smirked triumphantly as he glared at her.

"My loyalties are strong. I would gladly give my life to those I once pledged my loyalty to if given the chance."

"Yet you turned your back on your Crown Prince, the one you gave a _blood_ oath to." She sneered, "Face it, you were only accepted into the Todoroki royal guard because the king wanted to use you."

Ojiro didn't react to her words. "You're nothing but a caged bird who knows nothing of the outside world. You don't know me, Kyouka, don't speak as if you do."

Jiro bit her tongue until the taste of blood filled her mouth and she stands, making her way towards the box that invaded her personal space. She lifted the lid with her foot and the aroma that emitted from the meal was almost overwhelming. She could feel Ojiro's obsidian eyes watching her carefully as she carelessly fell to her knees to observe it.

It looked delicious. It was filled with generous amounts of meat and vegetables, and it was something she longed to have in her mouth for as long as she could remember. The bland portions she was forced to eat to survive were nothing compared to this. "I hope this isn't some poor attempt to poison me." She says, though thinking about it she probably wouldn't mind dying with a satisfied pallet. She heard him chuckle.

"I assure you it's not poisoned. His Majesty wouldn't have allowed it."

" _Right."_

"I'm being serious when I say he wants to set you free. You don't know him and I don't expect you to believe what I am telling you, but that man is nothing like his father."

She takes a bite. It was hesitant, and she chews slowly. This was more than what her withered stomach could handle but she forced herself to eat. She needed the energy and at this point she doesn't care for the man who had now opened her cage and stepped inside. He waits patiently for her to finish.

At that moment many questions start to run through her mind as she makes the effort to swallow down her food, some of which made her feel nauseous. Thoughts of this new king, the time of year, and people she had sworn to never think about came rushing to the front of her mind and she couldn't make it stop. She'd spoken without wanting to, mouth still full, and Ojiro didn't look the least surprised by her outburst.

It had looked like he was expecting it, and he willingly answered her questions.

"It's not raining." He says, looking amused.

Kyouka grimaced. " _That_ only happens when it rains." She refers to the small trail of water that was behind him and his smile only grew.

"Snow melts too, y'know."

 _Cheeky bastard._ "Don't treat me like an idiot."

"I'm only stating a fact."

She rolls her eyes and frowns at the cold metal on her wrists. "When are you going to take these damn things off me?"

"Once you're finished eating."

"I've had more than enough to eat. Take them off _now."_

He doesn't comply, just stares at her. "You're in no position to demand anything, Kyouka." He kneels so he could be eye-level with her, "Now finish eating. I'm assuming you want the energy if you're going somewhere far. Or are you planning to return to that place you call a _home_?"

The assassin snorted and looked away from him, wolfing down the rest of what she had left. It was truly a shame she didn't have anything to drink. "There!" She spat, "Done. Now take them off."

Ojiro's fingers were rough against her skin as he reached for her, taking the key out of his back pocket and inserting it into the keyhole. She watches him intently as he turns it, and in an instant her chains fall to the ground in a loud thud. Her wrists were left raw, and she gently caresses the over sensitive skin with her hands. "I suppose you're now indebted to the king." Ojiro spoke as he stood, "You know, like a ' _I helped you now you have to help me'_ sorta thing."

"I owe him nothing. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Then it's a forewarning. Don't think he won't ask anything of you."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Naive fool. If he starts trusting his enemies his downfall will come sooner rather than later. Simply because he did this for me does not make me obligated to help him. I don't forgive him for taking the only pillar Ophelia had… whether it was his father or not. Yaomomo is worth more than to be handed off like some object in a trade."

Ojiro furrowed his brows and in his eyes it had looked like he was considering her words. There was a hint of pity in them, but she doesn't need anyone's pity. Especially not from him. "Yaoyorozu is living a comfortable life in the castle. She's a general for the King's Guard."

"So you're telling me she's _content?_ I find that hard to believe."

Ojiro squared his shoulders. "Yes. She is. When she was given the chance to leave, she decided to stay."

Something bitter settled in Kyouka's throat. "Does she love him?"

"It's difficult to discern-"

"Does _he_ love her?"

"Their relationship with one another is strange. You will have to see first hand how they behave with one another. I will not say any more on the matter."

Her nails dug into her palms, and she felt herself struggling to suppress the anger she felt. "Has he _touched_ her?" She asked through grit teeth and Ojiro's eyes darkened.

"Not once has he placed an unwanted hand on that woman." He defended, immediately catching on to what she was insinuating, "He _highly_ respects her and I seriously doubt she would have allowed it."

At that she smiled, despite herself, her shoulders visibly relaxing. "She's always been too powerful to succumb to the desires of a _man._ " She declared proudly, giving Ojiro her back, "Anyway, what are you still standing around here for? You've already done what was asked of you."

She could hear him shuffle from behind her and she craned her neck to look at him from the corner of her eye. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"The one where I asked if you were going _home."_

"I must have missed it." She muttered, facing him, "But if you _must_ know, yes. I'm going back to Ophelia… there is something I must see. Then, I'm going to Attolia."

"Attolia?" Ojiro asked, surprised.

Kyouka nodded. "I'm going to fulfill my father's last assignment."

"And what would that be?"

There was a long pause, and her silence only served to irritate him further but she only smiled. It was wicked, eyes darkening.

" _I am going to kill Bakugo Katsuki."_

* * *

He hadn't slept.

In times like these, sleep was the least of their worries.

Izuku eyed everyone carefully, scanning everyone in the room as they waited for someone else to arrive. _When_ this person should arrive, no one knew, but those who were familiar with this person waited patiently for them. Right now there are four in the King's study, excluding himself, and there are two he was yet to get familiar with; the one they are waiting for and the woman who stands dutifully by His Majesty's side.

They wait for a couple of more minutes before the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard just beyond the door. Everyone seemed to automatically straighten themselves and the door had swung open before he had the chance to ask them why they were behaving so strangely.

At the door stood a raven haired man, his hair reaching the nape of his neck. He was tall and lean and he was slightly winded making it look like he had ran here. He grins widely at them as he scratches the back of his head in what appears to be embarrassment and says, "I'm sorry guys I overslept."

"At least _one_ of us slept." Natsuo grumbled under his breath but Izuku caught every word. "Where's Ojiro? We're already behind schedule."

Izuku blinked. _So there's more..._

The raven haired man glanced at Shoto who stood from where he was sitting. The woman next to him was watching him carefully. "Ojiro is currently at Emberkeep."

"What the hell is he doing over there?!" Natsuo asked exasperated, "Doesn't he know what we're doing today?"

"I sent him there to release Jiro… he won't be joining us today."

The dark haired woman seemed to have taken interest at the name that left past Shoto's lips, if how she immediately perked up at the sound of it gave him any indication that she was listening to every word he was saying. She looked almost relieved but Natsuo looked anything but. "You gather all the documents concerning the Jiro family and now you think she's not the cold-blooded criminal she was raised to be? She's an assassin, brother, she could easily come for your head if she really wanted to."

Shoto grimaced. "I'm fully aware, you needn't remind me. I know what she's capable of but so far she's the only member of that guild who isn't missing."

"They could be dead." The new comer chimed in, earning everyone's attention, "The last time anyone has heard anything about them was three years ago."

"Well aren't you observant." Natsuo said with a roll of his eyes.

The man shrugged. "I do my research."

"That's enough Sero. Natsuo." There's an edge in Shoto's voice, the corner of his lips set into an annoyed frown, "Whether they are dead or not, it doesn't matter. That woman was bearing the weight of her family's crimes on her shoulders when in fact those deeds could hardly be considered such a thing."

The white haired man furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't tell me you pity the girl."

"They were doing it for profit. Asked to do other people's dirty work. It's part of their job and I personally think father treated her unfairly considering everything she went through."

"And water is wet." Natsuo sneered, "Assassins kill. _They_ killed the innocent. To think you've grown soft…"

" _Enough!_ I already sent the order and Ojiro should have already released her by now. And there is nothing you or anyone in this room could do to convince me otherwise." Natsuo appeared to have swallowed whatever protest he had as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Shoto quickly turns his attention towards Sero. "Hanta-"

"Who's this guy?" Sero asked, pointing a thumb towards Izuku's direction. He was eyeing him suspiciously and Izuku narrowed his eyes back.

"I could ask the same thing."

"That is Hanta Sero." Natsuo spoke once again, the names rolling off his tongue in disdain, "The one _missing_ is Mashirao Ojiro. They're both from Attolia and they once served Katsuki Bakugo. For reasons they refuse to name they came here." He brings his attention to where his brother stands and Izuku follows his line of sight, "That woman there is Lady Momo Yaoyorozu of Ophelia. She was brought here as a _gift_ for my younger brother almost five years ago. She's our most trusted soldier… part of the family."

"Ser Izuku," Momo begins, stepping forward and bending at the waist in greeting, "I apologize for the delayed introduction it seems we got a bit… off topic."

Izuku, being taken aback by her formatily, could only nod. He's read books about Ophelia— about the reputation it holds and the people who live in it. It is said that those from Ophelia have dark hair and dark eyes, and the woman before him confirms it. A stunning beauty with eyes like charcoal and hair as dark as the night sky, clad in armor as if she was ready for battle at any moment.

Sero rose an intrigued eyebrow. "So where are you from, _Ser Izuku."_

"Farel." He answers, holding his head high as Hanta's grin grew wider.

" _Farel._ " He drawled, making his way to stand before him, "You don't look like you belong in _Farel_. But tell me… would Her Majesty be able to stomach the fact that her husband has a lover?"

Izuku's brows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

"Katsuki has a lover who spends her time in a brothel." He explained, his _all knowing_ grin widening, "I'm sure if the princess can't perform well in bed, he will go out of his way to look for the other woman."

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

" _Sero."_ Shoto said, voice laced in warning, earning the man's attention, "We're not here to waste any more time than what we already have. It's time to start so listen closely." He pushes aside documents that were obscuring the large map that was carved onto the stone table and motioned for everyone to come closer before speaking again, "We will be heading to The Cloud Fields, that's where most of the murders have been happening."

From what Izuku could distinguish, the map that was displayed before them was that of Kernow. The expanse of the land itself was a grand thing to witness, it was detailed with mountains and forests— a handful of lakes and the surrounding oceans were carved onto the stone. Neighboring villages and towns were also presented and Shoto had been pointing to the one that was located up north. It wasn't far from the castle but it was still a considerable distance away; still too dangerous to not worry about the dangers that have been happening in the last few months.

Momo sighs through her nose as she takes a closer look, it was clear that the thoughts in her head were going a mile a minute as Shoto continued to explain the situation. Natsuo is listening intently to his brother, and Sero grunts in acknowledgement. It was something they were all familiar with and Izuku is the one who has been left out of the loop but it's apparent that Shoto wants him to understand the severity of the problem.

"Upon arriving, we will split up to cover more ground so I suggest we all keep our guard up. We don't know who has been committing these crimes but I suspect that they aren't working alone. If we manage to not find anything, it does not mean that we have failed. We will have plenty of opportunities to find the culprit." He gives Izuku a knowing look before focusing his gaze to everyone else, "We must work together… we are a formidable team and I have faith that none of you will let me down."

With one last glance at the map, Shoto gathers his sword and puts it in its respectful place on his hip. Izuku finds himself eagerly waiting for the order with bated breath, his posture far too tense.

"We move."

The tightness around his chest was almost painful.

He tries to convince himself it isn't fear.

* * *

Denki is feeling troubled. From the moment he'd opened his eyes, he came to realize just how restless he has become ever since he left Ochako's chamber the night before.

The silence she had given him when she finished reading the letter was off putting.

" _You don't have to tell me anything…"_

He regrets giving her that option. She stayed quiet for a very long time and it had looked like she was on the verge of tears and yet she had smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

She had looked genuinely… frightened? No. That wasn't the correct word to describe the expression that was on her face when she had looked at him. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what she was feeling at the time but it was worrisome to say the least.

(Ever since he'd found out that she hadn't been eating her meals, he's been asking the servants if she's been eating properly and much to his chagrin they informed him that she is yet to finish a complete meal. It only served to make his worries grow.)

He shakes his head, and finds himself making his way towards the training grounds in an effort to distract himself. It's the only solution he could think of at the moment… it will be a stress reliever of sorts… or so he tells himself.

Maybe if he focused on something else, he wouldn't be thinking about her so much.

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since we've last done this…"

Katsuki could only listen as Eijiro reminisced the amount of times they've gone hunting together. He spoke animatedly, saying something about having missed doing this and claiming that he was better at catching his prey. The last time they've gone hunting together was three years ago, when they were both seventeen. Now they're both too preoccupied and they hardly have time to themselves.

But lately he's been tense and he needed something to relieve the tension that comes from the demands of ruling a country. At first he'd planned on going by himself, but Eijiro had also looked bothered about something when he saw him open the doors to the castle with unnecessary force, no doubt having heard the news that Mina is to be engaged soon. But then again his friend was a fool and he never particularly liked talking about his relationship with the pink haired woman. He'd always purposefully kept his distance from her, knowing that he is nothing compared to her.

Right now they are each straddled onto their respective horses with a bow and arrow in their hands, slowly going through Attolia's thick forests, alert of their surroundings. As Kirishima continues his musings of the past, he is quick to make his first kill, aiming for a small rodent that anyone would've missed if they weren't paying attention.

"You've improved." Katsuki observed, noticing how the red head's attitude immediately changed, a shadow casting over his otherwise optimistic gaze.

Eijiro only huffed before they started moving again, shoulders squared as they trekked along the dirt road. It was concerning to see him so bothered, but Katsuki was never one to openly express his worries.

They both raised their weapons as they spotted two ravens about to take flight, Katsuki's being the one that hit the intended target while Eijiro's missed by an inch. "You're not going to take back your praise?" He asked, looking at him expectantly.

 _And he claims to be better than me._ Katsuki shakes his head. "You're not focused but I meant what I said." He answered smoothly, "You've improved. That's all I have to say."

They continued for what felt like hours, eventually continuing on foot and taking breaks in between. Eijiro had taken the habit of speaking about things that weren't important, mentioning how Denki had failed to write a report of last night's patrol then immediately excusing him for the sole fact that he's assigned to watch over the woman he refuses to name. Then he went on and mentioned The Defenders, and how the citizens are still safe since there has been no sign of them. At this point he wonders if the half-and-half bastard is just paranoid.

"I'm sorry if I was behaving a bit odd today, Katsuki." Eijiro says suddenly, rubbing his neck. "Thank you for this."

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Idiot. I didn't do this for you."

A laugh erupted from his companion. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He stands and mounts his horse once again, waiting for Katsuki to do the same.

With a grunt, he got on his own mare, and he continued to glare at Eijiro's smug smirk as they continued the short journey back home. The red head had returned to being his usual self somewhat, allowing a welcomed silence to fall between them. Katsuki hadn't noticed just how well he'd come to know the man in front of him, not until now at least, as it dawned on him how he took note of his changed behavior.

Those who weren't well acquainted with Kirishima would've never noticed it. They would have allowed him to continue dawdling in his own troubled thoughts without giving him the chance to release his frustrations.

He exhales heavily through his nose, exhaustion creeping up on him, he realizes how uncomfortable he felt. He was sweaty and dirty and with a desperate need of a bath. At this point he decides to take the day to himself. He doesn't care about what's expected of him when he returns. He won't listen to their demands, not until tomorrow, and he has a feeling that he'll be overworked as punishment for slacking off.

It took them about an hour to reach the entrance, the dirt road had now turned to one of cobblestone, and the streets of his home were nearly empty because of the setting sun. Children ran about barefoot while those from a higher class kept their kids close and away from those of the lower class.

Eijiro had immediately gone tense again as he noticed where they were, the manor at the end of the road had him unconsciously tightening his grip on the reigns of his horse and he stops. Katsuki pays no mind to what he's doing, knowing exactly what caught his attention. This was where they both met Mina for the first time. In that house, she had agreed to move into the castle, reluctantly so since she didn't get along with Kirishima at the time but she had been relieved to finally be out of that suffocating place.

"For the record," Katsuki starts off, not bothering to stop, "she doesn't want to go through with it."

He didn't know why he said it. It's not like it would have made a difference. Mina was a free spirit who refused to be tied down but even she had felt stuck when it came to her own family, especially her father who always did what _he_ thought was best. This situation was no different.

Eijiro looked away and continued moving forward, immediately catching up to him. His expression had once again become unreadable, it was hard to distinguish what he was thinking, and as the castle drew nearer, It had looked like he was forcing himself to appear unfazed of the fact that Mina might be at the other side of the gate.

"Whether she wants to or not… it really is none of our concern." His voice was uncharacteristically thick, "Her father will do everything in his power to make sure she does go through with it. It's not our place to interfere."

And they left it at that, neither of them bothered to continue speaking on the matter.

But if the man before him claims to have no regrets, why does it look like he's questioning everything he's ever done?

Why does it look like he's about ready to kill someone?

* * *

Ochako stared at herself in the full-length mirror, eyeing her newly attained outfit with a critical eye.

When she had returned to her chamber she was surprised to find a pair of black tights and a cream colored tunic laying neatly on her bed with a note that simply read: ' _For when you don't want to wear one of those overbearing gowns. I'll make you more if you are pleased with this one. Boots are by your dresser.'_

It was unsigned, just like every other exceptional piece of clothing this person made. She makes a mental note to ask if anyone knows who the person is, and she supposed today would be one of those days where she wouldn't wear the elegant gowns she enjoyed so much.

The fabric was soft against her skin, and it fit her form perfectly. It wasn't too tight or too uncomfortable and in a sense it made her feel liberated, no longer stuck in the confines of the dresses that allowed very little movement.

In this set, she could move freely, and she stretches, putting her arms up over her head then bending down to touch her toes before squatting to test its flexibility. It was nothing like what she had back at home.

 _Home_. She thinks, wasn't this her home now? Is she still allowed to refer to Farel as her home? Even so, she hasn't been here long enough to feel completely comfortable despite seeing how those in the castle have warmed up to her considerably. There is still so much left that she hadn't seen…

And so with one last look in the mirror, she gives herself a curt nod of approval before exiting her room, filled with a sense of determination to show her worth. It's been a while since she's truly tested her physical strength. The last time she physically trained was nearly a year before her wedding but she had engraved the lessons she so eagerly learned into the depths of her mind… surfacing only when needed. She decides to make her way towards the training grounds in hopes of finding someone who was willing to take her up on her offer.

She was not disappointed with who she found when she had arrived.

Denki had been helping a scrawny looking man with his swordsmanship. She could tell from all the grime on the blond's face that he'd been here for a while and she wonders if he's ever taken a break. Their eyes meet and his eyes briefly widened as he recognized who she was. She was the first to break the eye contact to look around.

Ochako's keen eyes ran over the sea of male faces lost in the art of swordplay, training with spears and perfecting their deadly aim with the weapon of their choice.

Denki had taken it upon himself to approach her. "What brings you here, Your Grace?" He asked, eyebrow cocked upward and she grinned.

"Let's spar." She demanded, catching him off guard, but she was determined.

He seemed to have pondered her words, before a grin of his own appeared on his lips, showing his pearly whites. "Grab a weapon of your choice."

"No. I want hand to hand combat."

"I don't-"

"Don't deny me this request, Denki." She says, "And promise me you won't go easy on me."

At that he frowned, but obliged nonetheless. He took a defensive stance and Ochako did the same. "Why the sudden interest?"

"In Farel I was trained in martial arts by Gunhead." She explained, "And to be truly honest with you, I've missed the adrenaline rush. It's liberating."

He seemed surprised, and he waited for her to strike first. It was an easy dodge, but he couldn't bring himself to counter. Something about fighting with a woman didn't sit right with him and so he let her continue to throw her punches and kicks that were far too rigid and slow. He could see her growing frustrated.

"Don't hold back!" She yelled.

"When was the last time you've done this?" He asked, winded.

"It's been a year."

"It's been too long." It sounded like he was scolding her, and she inwardly smiled.

"I _know."_ Her body curved gently into a lunge, but was ready to knock a man down with a powerful kick in an instant.

Denki was, once again, quick to dodge her every move. "Your attacks are easy to read." He says.

"Too slow." He chastised.

"Too heavy."

Ochako grimaced, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "It feels as though you are holding back!" There was a fire lit in her eyes. "Why are you holding back?!" She was going for the attack again until the world around her began to spin. She stops and hunches over. "That's no way for a soldier to fight." She pants, hands on her knees as she tries to regain her breath. She misses Denki's evident disapproving frown.

"I know you're not eating." He says, causing her head to snap up to look at him, "Or else you wouldn't be this worn out." It was evident that he refrained from saying more and Ochako wills herself to straighten herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat. " _That_ is why I've been holding back. Would you mind explaining _why_?"

Ochako looked at the ground, chest heaving and breath unsteady. "I haven't been having an appetite." She answered honestly, "There are times when I'm not hungry at all. I'm sure it'll pass. You needn't worry."

A crowd of curious onlookers had begun to gather off to the side, but as far as she could tell, this little session had come to an end. Denki had opened his mouth to say something but it quickly snapped shut as he focused on something behind her.

"Your Highness, Ser Eijiro, welcome back! I'm sure you found your hunting trip pleasant."

The voice of the small elderly woman had Ochako sucking in a sharp breath and she turned to the source, her eyes widened as she finds her husband and his guard standing atop an elevated pathway that connected the training grounds to the castle, looking directly at her and Denki. She heard Katsuki grunt and she holds his intimidating gaze, the world around them began to fade as they refused to look away from one another.

When was the last time she looked into those eyes? She knows that she's been alone in a room with him recently but she can't remember the last time she actually held his gaze like this. It feels like it's been so long since she last spoke with him… actively avoiding each other like children. As if being in close proximity would burn them.

She finds herself not wanting to look away but the firm hand on her shoulder has her eyes drawing back to its owner. "I'll escort you back to your chamber." Denki says, "And please… I implore you to eat. You're far too exhausted to continue this."

Ochako nods stiffly and lets herself be led back to her room but her thoughts were not on a hearty meal. Instead, she finds them filled with her husband. How long had he been standing there? And why did no one bother to announce his arrival? She seriously doubts her little sparring match had caught their attention enough to not notice the king. But the look in his eyes… was he impressed? Or was he intrigued?

Denki had finally left her alone, and she falls onto her bed, exhaustion taking over her in a rate that was far too quick to her liking. The erratic pounding of her heart had her wanting to stay awake.

She tries to push all thoughts of him out of her mind, forcing herself to think of the only person who brings her comfort during lonely nights.

Reluctantly, she fell asleep, red eyes glittering behind closed eyelids.

* * *

"That was surprising. I never expected she'd be that experienced in hand to hand combat." Kirishima mused, noticing how Katsuki was yet to look away from where the consort had once stood.

It's been several minutes since both Denki and Ochako had disappeared from the training grounds, and Katsuki was yet to move from the spot from where he saw them. He felt himself grow tense, ignoring Eijiro's questioning gaze as something else filtered through his mind, his hair falling over his eyes.

The brief memory of her taking direction from Kaminari has something unfamiliar pass through his hardened eyes. He wipes the sweat from his neck with the towel he wasn't aware he had. Eijiro must have given it to him and he must have accepted it without realizing.

Her body slicked with sweat is what comes to mind next. Her demands to not hold back comes shortly after. Clearly she had been overworked, if how she was on the verge of passing out gave him any indication of how she pushed herself. She was foolish, to say the least, an idiot.

He suddenly wonders what it would be like to have her under his mercy, but the image ceased from coming into full completion. He refuses to think of her in such a way.

"Katsuki." Eijiro's voice brings him back.

Katsuki bites back a growl, forcing himself to look away. "Let's go."

* * *

" _Hah~!"_

 _She gasped as her back arched off the stone floor, the thin fabric that was laid beneath them was seized into her shaking hands as she felt him trace a path of hot kisses from her neck, down to her breasts, then down to the inner part of her thigh._

 _She shudders as his hand languidly runs down her inner thigh, stopping tantalizing close to her already damp center._

 _Green eyes looked up at her hungrily as he kissed her warm entrance, her body instinctively arched towards him to grant him easier access. The sensation was something she never felt before, it was all so new and it was all too much and she tried to stifle her moans but it was no use._

 _She threaded her hands into his soft curls, clenching her eyes shut as she felt herself on the verge of becoming undone._

 _She opened her eyes again to relish the sight of the man that continues to drink her essence. But the hair in her hands was no longer green, instead, it was blond. The eyes looking back at her were no longer green but instead they were a brilliant red._

 _Her moans grew louder._

 _She was close. So, so close._

 _And all that was on her mind was one name… All she could speak was one name..._

" _More… Katsuki~"_

Ochako felt her eyes shoot open, horrified by the dream that she shouldn't be dreaming. She sits up immediately, the sound of birds chirping outside her window was muffled by the erratic pounding of her heart against her chest. She hardly registers the fact that it's already morning.

Her body felt warm and clammy, hair sticking to her forehead with sweat, and she touched between her thighs completely aware of the stickiness between them. She blushed as she came to realize why, the color hitting her cheeks hard and she was thankful that she was alone.

She had been dreaming of being _intimate_ with Izuku… or that's how it had begun… but somewhere along the way her twisted mind had conjured up the image of her husband, and she had called out to him. She had wanted _more_ from him. Something she personally didn't want and something uncomfortable settled in the pit of her stomach at the memory. She wills herself to stand, but before she managed to clean herself up, there were three distinct knocks on her door before it had swung open.

Tsuyu stood before her with her head bowed, "I didn't know your were sleeping, Your Highness." She says, referring to the nest of brown hair on her head.

Ochako clumsily runs her fingers through her own hair, her heart having yet to calm down. "No it's alright. I've just woken up…" She was glad her voice was steady.

Tsuyu gave herself the liberty to enter the room completely, and gave her a friendly smile as she sat comfortably at the corner of her bed. "You're blushing." She said casually.

Ochako immediately faltered, which prompted Tsuyu to let out a small laugh. Over time the two women have grown comfortable with one another, Ochako had found herself confiding in her when it came to personal matters, while Tsuyu on the other hand had told her stories of her late father and of her siblings. Without realizing they've become very close friends. She will always treasure her.

She straightens her nightgown with her hands and suppresses her embarrassment. "I'm not ill… if that's what you're thinking."

"No of course not," Tsuyu waved a dismissive hand, "but I came to ask if you wanted to join us for the day."

"Us?" Ochako asked, brows raised.

"Mina, Toru and I… Mina wants to buy the bawdiest gown she could find."

Another blush colored her cheeks. "What? Why?"

"It's said she's going to meet with a potential suitor." Tsuyu explained with an evident frown, "She's met with multiple men in the course of nearly three years but she always turned them down. Her father wants her to be married only for the stability of their family."

"So she's planning to sed-" The shake of Tsuyu's head stopped her from saying more.

"She's going to try to avoid it. She doesn't want to be married to some stranger… not anymore at least."

"Not anymore?"

"I know you don't know Mina very well, but she's actually very easy to get along with. Her personality is very bubbly and she's always full of energy and very optimistic. She had dreamed of marrying someone very wealthy… someone who could help her maintain her family's status of wealth. But she is no longer a child and she's come to see how foolish she was in having those dreams so she does everything she can to postpone the unwanted marriage."

Something painful tugged at Ochako's heart as Tsuyu finished speaking. Mina's situation was so much like her own but not entirely the same. She remembers when they first announced to her that she had been engaged to Katsuki. She remembers running up to Izuku with tears stinging her eyes and profusely apologizing to him because she had promised herself to him days prior. She remembers the guilty look on his face when he told her that he knew… that he was there when it was first decided.

She remembers hating the thought. She was angry and bitter and she didn't want to become _queen_. The word alone made her sick. It made her not want to be a royal. She had thought herself cursed for being born into this family. And no matter how hard she fought she couldn't avoid it. But now she only longs to be recognized and she _wants_ to take her place as queen even if it is with someone she doesn't love— with someone who won't love her back.

Mina still has time to avoid the same fate.

Tsuyu waits patiently for a response and Ochako is overwhelmed with the urge to help the pink haired woman with her troubles, and she smiles widely at the invitation. This is the first time she will be out with the women who tend to her. She will get to know them outside of these castle walls. "I'll join you." She says confidently, "It'll help me become familiar with my people and…" she felt a blush coming as she met Tsuyu's eyes, "...it'll help me get closer to all of you."

A warming smile spreads on the smaller girl's lips, looking pleased with her decision and she bows her head in respect before making her way towards the door. "We leave in an hour." She supplies, her smile never faltering, "I think you'll enjoy it… It'll be good for you."

It wasn't long until Ochako was completely alone again.


End file.
